Initiation d'une chasseuse de mage noir
by steedandpeel
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Après le fuite du Prince, Un sorcier exilé et rappelé par le ministère pour le traquer, on lui assigne cepandant la jeune Dana Nicols pour l'aider...Fic Complette !
1. Faux semblant

Et oui… des mois…. Des années après…. Comme Jospin, j'ai craqué,… mais il a bien fallu une dose de Tome 6 … pour me sortir des mes retranchements… désolé pour ceux qui ont attendu longtemps … un signe de vie de ma part… je suis un Harry-fan qui hiberne souvent sur le net…

Par contre comme précédemment faut entrer dans l'action avant de juger cette histoire, surtout pour un premier chapitre aussi détaché du fil de l'histoire…

P.s. : désolé aussi pour quelques point d'ortho, mais même une armé de correcteur n'y arriverai pas !

Chap 1 : Faux semblant 

Quatre heures sonnait à la petite horloge de la coquette cuisine, une charmante jeune femme se rapprocha de la bouilloire d'où un sifflet de vapeur s'échappait, puis versa son contenu dans deux tasses, en jetant toutes les secondes un regard vers son salon, puis y glissa respectivement un sachet de thé une fois sur le plateau d'argent. Conduit sur la table basse près du sofa, un grincement de frein détourna toute l'attention.

La voiture venait de s'immobiliser devant le garage que Dana regardait entre les rideaux de dentelles synthétiques de la fenêtre du séjour. Dans son esprit, la vision de cette homme sortant élégamment du véhicule noir occulta un moment tout les secrets et les enjeux de sa tenue de ménagère au foyer. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur l'homme au chapeau melon, dont les cheveux attachés restaient cachés sous son couvre-chef, alors qu'il marchait lentement vers l'entrée en laissant balancer son long parapluie à son bras.

Elle ne reprit sa garde qu'en croisant le regard alerte de ce prétendu époux, un instant avant que n'apparaisse à l'angle deux silhouettes encapuchonnées dans des capes noires frottant le sol. A leur reflet sur la porte vitrée, l'homme costume-cravate fit volte face et d'une manière courtoise engagea avec une légère surprise le dialogue.

Puis-je vous aider ?

Oui… oui ,baragouina le premier au regard louchant, nous cherchons le 4 Privet Drive, n'est ce pas ici ?

Je crains que non… ceci est le 14, répondit il avec sourir en indiquant les deux chiffres sur la boite aux lettres.

C'est étrange cela, reprit la seconde femme ressemblant encore plus que l'autre à une hyène, et ce p…

Chérie ! qu'y a t'il ? ces gens te dérangent ? coupa d'un bond Dana en sortant sur son palier tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

Non ma puce ! ces pauvres gens sont simplement perdus à cause du décompte alterné des rues dans le sens réciproque des montres à chaque croisement.

Pardon ? reprit à voix plus basse la petite femme bien sombre.

Une erreur commune de tous les novices, reprenez sur vos pas pendant dix minutes avant de tourner deux fois à droite, puis à gauche au troisième carrefour, vous ne pouvez pas la rater.

Répétant une seconde fois ses instructions, il raccompagna gentiment ses deux visiteurs désemparés hors de son allée sans les laisser placer un mot. Il resta un certain temps à l'extrémité de sa haie, avant de… de sortir de sa poche une baguette, ouvrant le coffre du black-cabs et y jetant son chapeau et son parapluie. Puis pointa la grosse boite à lettres qui rétrécit et perdit son 1 devant le 4 . La porte d'entrée vit disparaître sa vitre avant de laisser sortir une toute nouvelle Dana en manteau de sorcière, baguette à la main et paroles aux lèvres.

Ils ont marché à ton avis Maximus ?

Oh oui et ne retrouveront pas leur chemin avant des heures, Amos a déjà du lancer le sort, répondit il en courant vers la voiture, dépêchons-nous les moldus devraient revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Ils n'on même pas remarqué que c'était un taxi !

Alecto et sa sœur ne sont pas réputés pour leur sagesse…

Le véhicule jaillit hors de la propriété et remonta à toute vitesse la paisible ruelle, ou il ne croisèrent qu'une petite voiture japonaise penchant dangereusement à droite, à cause de deux occupant semblables à des pachydermes. Ils eurent tout de même l'impression d'avoir croisé le regard intrigué d'un jeune homme au cheveux noir ébouriffés.


	2. l'Ancien Pacte

Courage l'histoire commence enfin par son début, suivez le mouvement !

Chap 2 : L'Ancien Pacte 

Bien des semaines avant cette aventure sur Privet Drive, se tenait dans le parc d'un château légendaire bien au nord de ces contrées, les funérailles d'un des plus illustres mages et hommes de ces derniers siècles, pour qui une grande partie de la communauté magique était venu rendre hommage, dont, hormis le cortège des étudiants, une délégation officielle du ministère de la magie menée par Rufus Scrimgeour. Toute l'assemblée resta silencieuse mis à part quelques sanglots en fond, écoutant le sermon d'un petit sorcier du nom de Didalus Diggles. Mais une fois les paroles sourdes accompagnées de chants sirèneux finies, et une pluie de flèche disparue, un brouillard de murmures s'éleva sur la clairière et le ministre se tourna un instant vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années (qui semblait se retenir de crier sur une sorcière rondelette parcourue de petits nœuds de ruban noir) et lui souffla quelques mots dans l'oreille qui lui fit changer d'expression, celle de peine avait fait place à un visage froid et résolument féroce.

A quelques mètres, une jeune femme observait avec attention cette scène avant que le ministre ne se lève pour suivre au loin un garçon solitaire, mais toutes ses questions portaient sur cet homme pareil aux voyageurs du siècle dernier dans son costume marron foncé, d'où il sortit une longue et fine pipe qu'il mit à sa bouche en grattant une légère barbe.

Qui est-ce ? glissa-t-elle à son voisin auror du nom de Kingsley

Lui ? tu vas bientôt le découvrir Dana, du moins s'il accepte la proposition du ministre.

Quelle proposition ?

Celle de diriger la capturer de Severus Rogue.

C'est un auror ?

Non, mais il aurait pu l'être, il a bien travaillé pour le ministère comme langue de plomb mais avant la première ascension de Tu-sais-qui.

Pourquoi a t-il…il était un de ses… ?

Pas que je saches, une sombre histoire entre lui, Srcimgeour et Dumbledore. Il se sont tous les trois connus bien avant que chacun d'eux ne choisisse sa voie, seul Dumbledore avait déjà une renommée modeste.

Il ne peut pas être aussi vi…

Ne te fis pas à son apparence, on dit qu'il a fait ses études avec Rufus avant de le suivre sur le continent.

Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions ? demanda t-elle plongeant dans le visage perplexe du sorcier.

Dis-moi Dana, tu ne te trouves pas bien placée pour une assistante du département des usages magiques ?

J'ai reçu une lettre de mutation avec l'invitation…

Justement, suis-moi ! termina t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers les portes de la forteresse.

Dans une salle apparemment inutilisée depuis des années, Kingsley fit apparaître sur une des tables un coffre, qu'il ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette, d'où il sortit une lettre officielle l'affectant à une tache maintenu secrète par le ministre, un chapeau qu'elle reconnut venir du magasin de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, une ceinture recouverte de petite poche, et enfin un long manteau au teintes argentées et avec une capuche proéminente.

Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci ?

Votre matériel utile pour votre mission, Mlle Nicols, essayez donc le manteau.

Un peu trop classique à mon goût…

Boutonne-le jusqu'en haut avant de critiquer.

Une fois le dernier bouton mis, les manches s'allongèrent légèrement et la capuche se rétracta comme une cagoule, pour que Dana puisse voir ses membres disparaîtrent. Kingsley transforma un moment le tableau en miroir le temps de dire

Que penses-tu du classicisme ?

Intéressant mais…

Silence ils arrivent, reste cachée.

Le miroir comme le coffre disparurent, une seconde avant que Scimgeour suivi de l'homme mystérieux n'entrent.

Quelle petit casse-pied ! il pourrait au delà de nous aider, nous permettre de remporter la guerre !

Nous ou seulement toi ? j'ai une assez bonne confiance en ce qu'Albus a fait de ce gamin. Bonjour Kingsley.

Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi Maximus, ce n'est pas à une bande de mercenaires civils de mener le combat.

En toute objectivité, le ministère n'a pas fait des prouesses.

Bien, dit le ministre en marquant une pause, si tu le penses, peut être préférais-tu changer cela ? Que dirais tu de travailler pour moi j'ai une mission particulière à te confier.

Tu me demandes de retrouver Séverus avant tes aurors, ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce que tu attends de moi. Une façon comme une autre de ne pas rompre le pacte.

Prévisible n'est-ce pas, je t'offre une haute fonction au ministère, tous les moyens et portes ouvertes pour le rattraper. Comme tu me vois aujourd'hui je n'ai plus la capacité de courir le pays pour un seul mangemort, j'ai une plus grande guerre à mener.

Et tu vas me coller ton peau de fleur ?

Charmant ! aurais-tu pu être plus vulgaire si s'était une autre senteur que de la violette ? demanda Scimgeour avant de tourner également son regard vers le coin ou se tenait Dana.

Moins de parfum voyons, souffla l'autre

Veuillez retirer votre capuche Mlle Nicols, dit il avant de refaire face à ce Maximus, elle t'assistera, je n'ai pas d'auror à assigner à cette tache, mais elle est assez formée, c'était juste son oncle Fudge qui l'avait coincée dans un bureau.

Sans expérience !

Maintenant si ! dis-moi Loki, acceptes-tu mon offre, je n'apprécierai pas que tu joues la partie à part.

D'accord, lança t'il en scrutant la jeune femme.

Parfait commence donc déjà par interroger le professeur Slughorn, il t'indiquera ce qui reste des affaires de Rogue, Kingsley je vous en pris. Personnellement je ne me suis pas encore entretenu avec cette chère…

Dana, souffla Kingsley

Oui, c'est ça !

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la classe, laissant seul le ministre avec la demoiselle, vers qui celui-ci boita un peu.

Impressionnant sorcier ce Maximus Lokiscar, je le sais d'expérience, cependant je tiens à vous prévenir, ses méthodes ne sont pas très orthodoxes, tout comme sa fidélité envers le ministère est, disons, assez variable. J'attend d'une fonctionnaire telle que vous une rigueur des plus strictes dans l'application de mes consignes, plus que du règlement, et dans les comptes-rendus précis que vous me ferez…

Vous voulez que je l'espionne ? interrogea Dana dans un doute bien léger.

Qui dit ça ? je confierais ma vie à Maximus mais ne le laisserais pas aller chercher deux timbres sans garder un œil sur lui. Ayez, un œil ou deux sur lui en permanence, d'où ce manteau et le mauvais goût de parfum. Suis-je clair ?

Oui monsieur !


	3. Dans l'antre du Prince

Entrons un peu plus dans l'intrigue…

Chap 3 : Dans l'antre du Prince 

La nuit se posait légèrement à l'horizon du ciel, entre les cheminées de briques, lorsque qu'à l'angle d'une rue, deux ombres apparurent, se dirigeant directement vers le fond d'une impasse, où seule une porte semblait encore utilisée de temps à autre entre ses murs rouge sang. Le plus grand des deux tourna un moment sur lui-même pour bien vérifier qu'ils ne pouvaient être vu, avant de sortir une baguette et de murmurer une incantation, la porte s'ouvrit les laissant entrer dans cette petite demeure avant de se refermer par elle-même.

C'est ici qu'il…

Passait ses vacances ! coupa rudement Lokiscar, peu accueillant n'est-ce pas ?

Pas vraiment,…non.

Dit elle en scrutant les différentes fioles contenues dans une armoire vitrée, juste devant la claustrophobique salle de séjour, où une unique minuscule fenêtre joue constamment les mirage au milieu des murs recouverts de livres.

Fouillez donc cette pièce, lança l'homme, je m'occupe des autres.

Bien… , dit elle alors qu'il sortait déjà.

Tournant autour de la pièce, elle posait ses yeux sur chaque objet qui pouvait sembler suspect sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher, puis se tourna enfin vers cette imposante bibliothèque désordonnée, dont chaque livre paraissait plus sombre que le précédent, lisant de plus en plus vite les talons de couvertures presque effacés, la tête penchée et les doigts parcourant le dessus des tomes.

Cinq ou dix minutes passèrent qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé un côté, et avait déjà du lire une trentaine de fois les mots « mal » et « élixir ». Lorsqu'en trébuchant sur un des plis d'un tapis rouge, elle tira d'un doigt un imposant volume de numérologie, ce qui déclencha l'ouverture d'un pan entier de l'étagère vers un petit escalier de bois en colimaçon menant à une pièce supérieure. Instinctivement, la baguette à la main, elle s'avança et gravit les marches dans un relatif silence, arrivant dans l'équivalent d'un cagibi troglodyte où une odeur ignoble régnait telle la brume d'un caniveau. Un matelas miteux perché au milieu d'une pile de détritus, où quelque parchemins froissés se distinguaient. Avant qu'elle n'ai le temps d'en lire une ligne, des pas rapides dans l'escaliers la détourna. Lokiscar entra le visage plus contracté par la présence de la seule Nicols que par la puanteur oxydante.

Etes-vous inconsciente ? vous introduire dans un passage secret sans m'avertir !

J'allais le faire…

Bien trop tard, s'il avait été piégé où pire… occupé par un mangemort ! vous seriez morte !

Je …n'y avais pas…

Chaque acte est réfléchi lorsqu'on commence à jouer les aurors, votre mort ne m'assisterait absolument pas ! marqua t'il avant de baisser de ton, ne refaites plus jamais ce genre d'erreur, ou quoi qu'en dise Rufus, vous repointerez au ministère.

Bien… , dit elle enfin, pour ce qui est de cet…endroit, je doute qu'un mangemort y soit passé depuis…

Des mois, oui, coupa t'il en attirant à lui les parchemins n'en lisant qu'un avant de les mettre en poche, …. « _Eractar_ »

Une lumière bleutée sortit du bout de la baguette de Maximus, faisant apparaître sur toutes les parois des traces, en majorité superposées, de pieds et de mains, ainsi que de sécrétions diverses. Dana observait étonnée et puis soupçonneuse ces apparitions en se demandant l'indice qu'elles pouvaient bien donner.

Vous ne remarquez rien , demanda avec un sourire l'instructeur.

Devrais-je ?

Regardez bien…

Il n'y a que des traces de mains… de main…de main gauche !

En effet , l'occupant de cette pièce n'avait qu'une main gauche, du moins encore en chaire.

Une idée de qui…

Oui, mais partons vite nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut pour notre prochaine visite.

Dit il rapidement en redescendant les marches, pour quitter l'appartement, croyant être suivi de près par Dana, qui légèrement plus lente continuait à scruter ce décor dans l'espoir de voir un signe un peu plus personnel de ce Severus Rogue, lorsqu'à l'écart de l'entrée à quelques mètres de diplômes aussi obscures, une insignifiante photographie ronde et immobile, montrait un couple des plus mornes au coté d'un petit enfant ayant la tête presque baissée, l'homme au visage sévère serrait prés de lui une femme au regard cerné.

Mlle Nicols ! ne vous ai-je pas dit que nous étions pressés.

J'arrive !

Elle mit la photographie dans son manteau et coura vers l'entrée, où elle retrouva Lokiscar sur le pallier, le dos à la rue.

Est-il encore là ?

Qui ?

Le passager de cette voiture grise à l'angle qui nous observe ?

En penchant sa tête, Dana, n'eut le temps de voir que le démarrage brutal d'une petite et vieille voiture déguerpissant hors de vue.

Pas encore assez discret Mlle Nicols ! remarqua t'il avec un rictus, mais étrange comportement pour un moldu.

Etes-vous sûr qu'il était…

Oh oui, qui d'autre croirait pouvoir s'enfuir avec ce genre de tacot. Mais parlons d'autre chose, vous devez porter ce message à Scrimgeour pour moi, je dois être transféré à cette endroit momentanément sous cette identité et pas bien loin de celui-ci, dit il en tendant un papier scellé, pendant ce temps j'ai quelques questions a posé à des connaissances sur notre locataire surprise.

J'ai comme consigne de ne pas vous quitter…

Rassurez-vous, je doute que Rufus ignore à qui je vais parler.


	4. Les Souvenirs Infernaux

Quelques réponses, plus de questions…

Chap 4 : Les Souvenirs Infernaux 

Dana n'eut guère le temps d'apprécier bien longtemps la riche décoration de bureau ministériel de Rufus Scimgeour, qui signa rapidement quelques papiers vite griffonnés qu'il remit à son assistant, un certain « Perkins » Weasley , il cachait difficilement la frustration de ne pas avoir un œil ,même sous ses ordres, sur Lokiscar. Il la renvoya avec pour consigne de vite remettre la main sur son « protégé », lui assurant que son propre assistant réglerait toute la mise en place nécessaire.

Collez-lui aux sabots comme une doxy enragée ! désormais pour toutes ces petites manœuvres annexes faites donc appelle à ce jeune Weasley, je le mets à votre disposition et il vous y attendra.

Bien monsieur.

Redites-moi, pour cette personne cachée, Maximus a parlé « d'une seule main gauche, du moins en chaire… »

En effet, pensez-vous qu'il pourrait s'agir de ce…Queudever ?

Peter Pettigrow… sans doute, baragouina t'il avant de reprendre, dépêchez-vous de retrouver votre camarade !

Dana une fois dans l'atrium transplana directement dans un coin calme du chemin de Traverse, avant de se faufiler dans une ruelle sombre, appelée par beaucoup l'allée des embrumes, qui depuis quelques temps se désertifiait, comme si ses anciens habitants ne souhaitaient qu'en dernier recours avoir à choisir un camp dans cette guerre qui se dessinait à grands traits. Une fois un angle tortueux passé, la devanture usée semble t'il par des siècles de pluie, n'offrait pas d'émerveillement particulier hormis l'envie de ne pas voir un porc quitter l'établissement. La porte s'ouvrant avec une différence de dix centimètres donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de Londres, comme dans son passé, Dana touchait à certain endroit le plafond en poutre grisâtre, formant comme une caverne d'arches de plus en plus étroites entre les tables avant de donner sur une piteuse imitation de salle de spectacle où une vélane paraissait donner un spectacle derrière des barreaux, la protégeant de la moitié de ces spectateurs agrippés à cela, tandis que l'autre n'était qu'à peine conscient sous l'effet d'étranges boissons, plus près de potions illicites que de bière- au-beurre. Elle dut secouer à plusieurs reprises un aubergiste narcoleptique dont de la fumée noire sortait par ses narines, pour qu'il lui indique la chambre de ce dénommé Lokiscar.

Une fois au deuxième étage devant cette porte fermée, elle n'eut qu'à réutiliser la formule apprise une heure auparavant. Entrant dans la modeste chambre, elle nota que le lit ne semblait pas encore avoir été utilisé depuis que deux bagages aient été posé dessus, un sac de voyage fermé et une malle en bois léger ouverte, contenant un bric abraque des plus divers, seule une sorte de discobole en argent en été tombé sur les draps. Dana attendit un instant, en faisant le tour de la petite chambre, le retour de Maximus, avant de s'intéresser de plus près à cet atypique objet, qui en son centre au contact des doigts de Dana, s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une profondeur incohérente où baignait un gaz de lumière presque liquide, une de ces mèches apparut plus brillante et vibrantes que les autres, en y pointant son doigt elle fut comme aspirée à l'intérieur, cette sensation fit vite place à celle d'une chute libre de plus en plus rapide, à travers des nuages brumeux, voyant à certains moments les ailes puis les hélices, de vieux appareils volants moldus, d'où sortait dans un son de tonnerre des faisceaux jeunes ou de lourds obus tombant aussi vite qu'elle. Puis vint le moment où la vision du sol se rapprochant, la peur de l'impact traversa l'esprit de Dana, qui tenta sans réussite de transplaner hors de cette situation, mais une fois arrivée au planché des vaches aussi vite qu'un faucon, celui-ci ce déforma comme un trampoline pour amortir sa chute. Une fois vite remise de cette émotion les « Bang » qu'elle croyait sortir de sa tête lui parurent bien réels, autour d'elle, de la lisière des bois à la vallée en contre-bas, un champ de bataille faisait rage entre des centaines de moldus habillés en uniforme et brandissant de long manche en métal d'où sortait le feu, à tout moment une explosion pouvait surprendre à chaque endroit, réduisant les combattants proche en chaire désossée. Dana courut un moment dans tous les sens avant de voir sortir des bois d'imposants véhicules de métal comme tiré par des écailles et portant un espèce de canon, dont l'un la prit pour cible, mais lors du tir qu'elle ne put éviter, le monticule derrière elle explosa projetant deux corps brûlés à plusieurs mètres, se rapprochant de leur corps mortellement mutilé, elle fut plus que surprise de les voir se relever tels des zombies pour attaquer leurs propres camarades. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que la grande majorité des soldats du camp en tunique grise n'était que de très troublant inféris au regard opaque et se relevant bien vite sous les tirs ennemis. Du moins avant q'une puissante lumière ne les repousse d'un coup près des rangés de blindés, Dana vit derrière elle dans la fumée se dessiner la silhouette anachronique de cinq hommes et une femme en tenue typiquement de sorcier, brandissant des baguettes à leur main. Elle eut l'envie un instant en reconnaissant le visage presque identique de Maximus, de courir vers lui comme un sauveur, avant de déduire des traits de visages de son camarade de droite, l'allure jeune d'un Rufus Scrimgeour dans la force de l'âge. Puis vint en tête de cette bande, un majestueux homme à la barbe auburn parsemée de gris, qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir eu comme directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, puissant et d'un froid effrayant comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. D'un geste du poignet, tous les mastodontes d'acier montèrent dans les airs et s'entrechoquèrent, laissant retomber sur les Inferis les flammes de leurs explosions. Un souffle glacial suivit, provenant de la baguette de Lokiscar, balayant ces débris de fer et humains, paraissant décomposer tout ce qui était ou avait été vivant ne laissant que des os nus sur une terre sans herbe où quelques arbres désormais sans feuille s'effondrèrent mort et pourri.

Ce devrait largement suffire, souffla Albus peu enchanté par cette brise morbide.

Les sorciers semblaient rester en alerte, alors que les derniers combattants alliers ramassaient terrifiés les chaînes de leur frères d'armes morts. Dans une fumée noir, apparut drapé de toile aussi coloré le corps d'un mage barbu n'ayant qu'un simple visage familier pour Dana, avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix incohérente, comme d'outre-tombe.

Pourquoi tant de hargne a me… a nous poursuivre.

Relâche-le, claqua Dumbledore comme un fouet.

Je pense que non, ce corps me va comme un gant, grand, droit et puissant… un peu à ton image…

Relâche-le ! reprit il avant de commencer le murmure d'une incantation.

Voyons, ce n'est pas un simple impérium, j'attendais mieux d'un de mes apprentis, n'ais-je pas toujours dis…

Je critiquais déjà vos cours en temps qu'étudiant, je ne vais pas commencer à les suivre étant maintenant professeur !

N'insiste donc pas trop sur ce détail de titre de « professeur » Albus, tout le pouvoir est dans le savoir et tu le sais, quel pouvoir allez vous donc utiliser pour me libérer de ton frère, termina t'il alors que les sorciers s'étaient lentement mis en cercle autour du septième venu, …peut être pourrais-je te montrer ? Exus !

Un rayon rouge frappa l'un d'eux qui, projeté en arrière, se pétrifia en pierre, plusieurs autres sorts s'échangèrent durant les quelques secondes qui précédèrent celui de Scrimgeour, dont des éclaires d'un bleu vif torturaient visiblement l'obscur mage, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus en criant non ! ne relève lui-même la baguette de Rufus. Mais avant qu'il ne se retourne une lumière verte frappa un second d'entre eux. Dumbledore fit apparaître un dôme de nuée arrêtant les sorts qu'il traversa mettant au sol l'agresseur, et lui pointant son arme sur le front comme s'il le brûlait, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous deux, ne laissant à leur place que la baguette du sombre pantin.

Scrimgeour se penchant sur le corps de leur défunt compagnon, la sorcière passa un ou deux contre-sort sur l'homme statut pour qu'il reprenne vie, tandis que Maximus se penchait pour ramasser le morceau de bois magique, puis claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux frêles chèvres blanche, dont t'il tua l'une d'un Avadakedavra sous le regard étonné du dé-pétrifié.

Mais, qu'est ce…

Mieux vaut éviter d'expliquer à un quelconque gouvernement l'existence d'un sort ou artefact capable de posséder une multitude de personne, dit froidement Maximus, sans pour autant faire condamné cet Abelforth pour les crimes d'un autre.

Gardons ceci pour nous, rajouta Rufus en faisant disparaître le cadavre déjà froid.

Endoloris, cria Maximus en regardant sans émotion le corps de cette deuxième chèvre au sol pris de contractions visibles et de spasmes de douleur durant un temps qui parut interminabl…..

Dana sentit une main sur son épaule la tirer en arrière comme la sortant d'une eau visqueuse.


	5. Dans la peau d'un Autre

Encore de nouveaux chapitres… j'avoue ne pas vraiment bien savoir quoi dire aux lecteurs, ni quoi (et où )répondre à ceux qui posent des reviews. Mais merci tout de même… j'espère l'histoire assez claire que les seul question qui vous vienne soit « que va 'il arriver par la suite ? »

Chap 5 : Dans la Peau d'un Autre 

Dana retrouva l'instant d'après le visage à peine plus âgé de Maximus, la regardant avec une expression de reproche absolument pas caché. Près de la porte d'entrée ce tenait là cette même vélane, probablement à moitié humaine maintenant qu'un troupeau d'homme ne lui sautait pas dessus.

Je t'ai prévenu dés que je l'ai vu arriver Loki, dit elle en observant la jeune femme.

Merci Philys, je n'osais pas cru que c'était utile mais…

Ils t'envoient vraiment des jeunots dans les pattes, relança t'elle s'approchant pour prendre le bras et l'épaule de Lokiscar comme une épouse, elles ne sont pas encore mineurs à cette âge là ?

Je travaille pour le ministère depuis déjà trois ans ! et je ne fais qu'essayer de suivre mes consignes…

Et grande gueule en plus ! claqua t'elle.

Philys, soupira t'il en lui lançant un regard qui la fit se détacher de lui.

Tu sais où me trouver, …fais tout de même attention, dit elle avant de sortir.

Pour votre soit-disante mission, je doute que Rufus ne s'intéresse un instant aux souvenirs qu'il a en commun avec moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu, …ceci

Une pensine !

C'est donc ça.

Du moins sa version de voyage, dit il en la refermant pour la mettre dans la malle.

Qu'est-il… arrivé à Dumbledore ? après qu'il ait disparu avec …ce frère.

Quelque chose d'assez horrible pour que je n'ai pas à vous le dire, et j'apprécierais que la discussion sur ce lointain passé s'arrête là.

Termina t'il en fermant brutalement sa malle la mettant sur le sol avec son sac de voyage, puis visant un fauteuil au fond qui se transforma en une plus longue banquette.

Dormez ici, il est déjà tard, nous partons tôt demain matin, je présume que tout est arrangé.

Bonne nuit, dit elle en le voyant faire apparaître un rideau séparant la pièce en deux (certaine d'avoir raté cette première journée, et sa première impression) .

La pluie tombait depuis bien une heure sur le toit du Black-cab, mais à l'intérieur, dans un espace aussi large et sombre qu'une cave, le bruit des chaînes couvrait largement celui de l'eau lorsque toutes les deux secondes les deux prisonniers faisaient des mouvements brusques pour agresser les gardes ou les aurors escortant leur cages. A l'avant le chauffeur du ministère accompagné de Percy Weasley, voyait devant lui émerger des rochers colossaux, créant une digue temporaire pour les mener vers une petite île au loin du nom d'Azkaban. Devant les hautes portes en chêne marquées de fer, les deux cages allongées furent tirées hors du véhicules vers les étroits couloirs, forçant les captifs à s'agripper aux barreaux pour ne pas s'écorcher leur dos. Dans le premier compartiment, se suspendait le corps squelettique d'une pauvre femme dans une robe en lambeaux, les yeux louchant vers les détenus et un vieil homme mutilé à la jambe de bois qui l'observaient au passage, elle et son tatouage sur l'avant bras, suivis dans l'autre par un homme plus hautain et tempéré dans sa rage, les cheveux gras ne cachant plus son visage blanchâtre collé aux barres d'acier, dans des vêtements tout aussi dépouillés et sans manche, montrant également cette marque des ténèbres. Ils furent chacun mit dans une cellule mitoyenne, en face de deux autres, dont ils n'attendirent guère longtemps pour voir apparaître des têtes par les petites ouvertures des portes. Celle la plus éloigné de la prisonnière se mettait à observer dans tout les sens pour voir si le couloir n'avait plus d'oreilles indiscrètes, tandis que l'autre ne faisait que la regarder de façon soupçonneuse.

Severus… Severus…que s'est-il passé ? demanda un homme dont une bonne partie du visage était cachée par des cheveux blonds désordonnés.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler Lucius… , répondit l'homme sorti de la deuxième cage, la nuit a été rude…

Qu'est-il arrivé à mon fils, où est-il ? a t'il réussi à ….

A échapper au ministère ? oui… je le pense, mais il n'échappera pas longtemps au seigneur, il n'a pas accompli sa tache jusqu'au bout.

C'était impossible, aucun sorcier de cette âge aurait pu, ce n'était de ça part qu'une vengeance absu…

Attention à ce que tu dis, prononça enfin son voisin, ces murs n'entravent ni notre allégeance ni son courroux… et …et puis je n'ai pas confiance en elle

Comment pourrait t'elle nous trahir ? demanda ce Severus, montre leur ce que notre seigneur t'a lui même fait pour avoir douté une seconde fois d'un de ses plans.

La femme ne dit rien, ne fronçant que ses sourcils clairsemés, avant d'ouvrir la bouche montrant l'absence de langue et l'affreuse plaie infecté de plusieurs inflammations

Ca ne me rassure pas au contraire

Je doute qu'elle ai l'idée saugrenue ou les moyens de refaire une telle erreur.

Où est Draco ? pourquoi n'a t'il pas…

Tout ne s'est pas bien passé, Dumbledore est bien mort, mais pas aussi discrètement que prévu, ce qui a entraîné un repli on ne peut plus… chaotique.

Draco…

Est entré en une nuit en haut de la liste des mangemorts recherchés, avec moi. Nous ne savions où nous mettre en sécurité… passant de bois en lieux de rendez-vous.

N'avez t'il pas prévu… de vous accueillir avec lui ?

Je doutais qu'aucun des autres ne puis garder secret l'échec de Draco, j'ai donc…

Mais Narcissia ! …vous savez bien qu'elle aurait tout fait pour vous deux, quitte à …quitte à utiliser la salle secrète.

Trop risqué…

Trop présomptueux Severus, vous êtes en prison maintenant, laissant mon fils sans protection, ce ne serait pas arrivé, si vous étiez passé ne serai-ce qu'une nuit au manoir.

Qu'une nuit ? dans vos sous-sols ?

Et repartis au petit matin par le passage secr… Severus…Severus !

Elle aussi ressentit ceci, une forte douleur sous son palet qui la cloua au sol, alors que sa langue reprenait forme normal, et que ses os s'allongeaient légèrement pour permettre à ses muscle d'humaine correctement nourrie de revenir. Quelques bonnes secondes après ce changement, elle se leva et appela un garde de toute voix. Celui-ci ouvrit sa cellule puis celle d'un homme qui ne ressemblait plus à un personnage terne et blafard devant les regards offusqués et colériques des deux autres, mais portait encore une marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras, à la grande surpris de Dana.

Tu n'as pas dis à ta petite copine les choses marrantes que tu as fait avec nous ? demanda le second ravi de sa question, ou c'était juste pour revenir goûter au plaisir d'Azkaban, sans les détraqueurs cette fois.

Non, je ne vois aucun souvenir drôle.

Si tu oses Maximus… il n'y aura pas assez d'océan pour aller te cacher cette fois.

Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait besoin de me cacher, dites plutôt au vrai Severus lorsqu'il vous rejoindra, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses cheveux, il en perd par poigner.

Raccompagnés jusqu'à la sortie où les attendait un Percy perplexe, leur baguette à la main, il se changèrent d'un petit coup de celles-ci, puis reprirent place dans un véhicule plus conventionnel.

Je sais où je vous ai vu maintenant, vous étiez venu à la coupe du monde Quidditch n'est-ce pas ? c'était vous qui aviez…

Nous sommes pressés jeune homme.

Oui, où allons nous ? demanda Weasley avant de remettre les roues sur la terre ferme.

Dans le Yorkshire, manoir Malfoy, Miss Nicols veuillez ne pas oublier votre manteau.

Arrivés non loin de la majestueuse et ténébreuse bâtisse, la voiture s'arrêta un instant, sans apparemment laisser sortir la moindre personne, puis termina son chemin, dans une allée de gravier, visiblement loin d'avoir été conçue pour des véhicules moldus. Lokiscar sortit, laissant son nouvel assistant au volant, et monta les marches vers une clochette entourée d'un serpent de cuivre mais avant qu'il n'ait à la tirer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître une femme effilée au teint presque aussi pâle que ses cheveux blonds.

Qu'osez-vous venir faire ici ? dit elle d'une voix froide levant sa baguette.

Juste discuter Narcissia, même pour vous ce n'est pas un sacrilège.

Et que puis-je faire pour une ignominie de votre sorte !

Bavarder amis, famille, vieilles connaissances.

Vous rêvez éveillé peut être pour croire un moment que je vous aiderai…

Pauvre Draco…, murmura t'il

Si vous touchez… ! ne serait-ce… !

Au contraire Narcissia, je suis sûrement sa seule chance.

Autant croire une Manticore !

Voyons réfléchissez un instant, Draco n'a pour l'instant commis aucun crime hormis trouver une faille dans la sécurité de Poudlard, je peux facilement faire oublier ce détail, et lui trouver une nouvelle vie loin de tout ceci... le seigneur ne sera pas aussi délicat que moi si il lui tombe dessus.

Mais ?

Mais il va falloir choisir entre l'amour d'un fils, et l'amitié d'un autre. Je veux Severus Rogue.

La femme au regard troublé ne laissa pas une seconde trembler la main tenant sa baguette, mais avança machinalement vers Lokiscar comme pour vérifier sa sincérité, laissant désormais derrière elle assez d'espace pour permettre à Dana de se faufiler derrière elle pour se faire un chemin vers l'intérieur de la demeure. Alors que la discussion qu'elle cessa de suivre continua sans son oreille indiscrète, elle avança entre deux colonnes de pierre menant vers un grand escalier de bois reliant les trois étages dans un grand hall ou était placé un grand nombre de portraits tout aussi arrogant les uns les autres, tel ce Mavrik dit « le teigneux » tenant en chaîne un elfe et un moldu dans le décor d'un village en feu.

Elle atteignit le fameux salon où les meubles étaient déjà si repartis sur les côtés de la pièce laissant vide la majeure partie du centre que ça ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention vers ce blason en argent et étain incrusté dans le bois. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver l'entrée de ce sous-sol secret dont lui avait parler Maximus lors du trajet, la trappe marquée des armes des Malfoy s'ouvrit comme deux portes battant faisant place à un petit escalier aux marches irrégulières grinçant légèrement sous son poids. La cave était plongée dans une pénombre que seule les lueurs du lustre du séjour traversaient montrant un amoncellement d'objets étranges, morbides et poisseux qui donnèrent à Dana l'envie d'accélérer la cadence vers le fond où derrière une ces armures (trop petite pour un humain) se tenait dressée une ridicule table sur laquelle quelques miettes et un verre renversé sur flaque humide trahissaient le départ inopiné d'une personne. Mais avant que la moindre recherche de second passage est put être possible, une Narcissia Malfoy descendait déjà les marches projetant un Lumos pour observer la salle.

Draco !…. tu es là ? Draco…demanda t'elle en tournant partout vers la petite table, Draco !

Dana profita de la recherche de son fils pour remonter sans attirer l'attention et quitter ce manoir déjà fuit par leur proie.


	6. le Roi de l'Esquive

Chap 6 : Le Roi de l'Esquive 

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis ses débuts peu prometteurs, mais sans surprise Maximus Lokiscar continuait à faire le tour régulier de différents endroits et planques, dont certain avaient dû selon les soupçons de Dana, être fourni par Mrs Malfoy. Sans pour autant rencontrer de succès. Elle avait entendu son camarade lui dire assez souvent, à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'endormir en planque à une heure tardive dans le black-cab comme ce jour là, « qu'un mangemort en cavale serait capable de rester des mois sans quitter une cachette, jusqu'à mourir sur place si c'était vous-savez-qui qui les cherchez ».

Vous pensez qu'il vont tenter de s'enfuir hors du pays ?

Ils l'auraient déjà fait, et ce serait suicidaire.

Pourquoi ?

Ils sont loin de l'avoir trahi, Dumbledore est tout de même mort. Ils tentent juste de trouver un moyen de faire remonter Draco dans son estime.

Si c'est lui qui devait… le faire, ne risque t'il pas de devoir…

Si ! mais arrêtons en là, nous avons de la compagnie, dit il en indiquant une vieille voiture grise se garant le l'autre côté de la rue, notre petit voyeur est de retour.

A bord de cette deux chevaux cabossée, ce tenait un homme semblant observer le même pavillon noirci. Il resta comme eux un certain temps avant que…

Montrez un peu d'audace Mlle Nicols, allez l'espionner !

Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un moldu ? avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retenir, devrions nous nous en méfier ?

Je ne crois pas au coïncidence et n'aime pas les concurrents.

Mais alors qu'elle traversait la rue dans son manteau d'invisibilité, elle vit deux personnes sortirent du bâtiment suivis de deux flashs provenant du petit véhicule. Les deux hommes sortirent leur baguette et lui lancèrent deux tirs, dont l'un toucha son aile gauche alors qu'il démarrait en trombe. Un des deux transplana alors que l'autre attira à lui un balais sortant du jardin.

Montez ! cria Lokiscar, on ne va pas le laisser se faire tuer.

Le Black-cab suivait de près la voiture grise, qui à chaque tournant ou croisement se faisait toucher par un sort bleu, pendant que celui en vol tentait de lui envoyer des éclaires rouges sur le toit sans grande précision.

Mais il tente de nous semer ! s'exaspéra Dana

Il doit penser qu'on ai avec eux, prenez le volant deux mangemorts ce sera facile.

Il quitta son siège et passa par la fenêtre conducteur, dont la vitre disparut pour monter sur le capot avant, avec assez d'agilité tandis que Dana paniqué à l'idée de diriger ce type de véhicule dont elle n'avait encore jamais touché le « valant ». Maximus repoussa momentanément l'acrobate aérien, et stoppa une grande part des tirs bleus avant que les éclaires rouges ne se démultiplient. Une horde de nouveaux balais montés par des sorciers encagoulés venait de les rejoindre, un combat de plus en plus violent se déployait alors que Loki se mettait de plus en plus debout, retirant sa main gauche qui était encore cramponné à la portière, pour utiliser une seconde baguette apparue du fond de sa veste. Cette bataille continua sur un bon kilomètre avant qu'un des mangemorts abattus ne tombe devant le vieux tacot le faisant percuter un véhicule stationné et sortant le taxi de la route, ce qui projeta Maximus dix mètres plus loin sur le macadam. Dana sortit le plus vite possible reprenant ses esprits et fermant d'un geste son manteau, elle lança autant de stupéfix et d'experliarmus que faisable empêchant autant d'assaillants que possible de mettre pied au sol, avant que Maximus, encore allongé ne lève un bras dans un éclat de lumière. Le mangemort qui piqua vers lui fut embouti par le troisième étage d'un double impériale violet avant qu'il ne freine.

Lokiscar attira à lui le moldu et cria

Nicols ! dans le bus !

A ces mots, Dana pensa le plus fort possible à l'image qu'elle avait encore du Magicobus, « destination, détermination, délibération », et s'y vit transporté, ouvrant sa capuche devant Loki, qui tapa à une vitre en disant « allez Ernie ! »

Le bus partit dans un bang qui lança le moldu au fond des différents lits, gênant certain des passagers qui n'était pas encore parvenu à trouver le sommeil, parmi eux une Mrs Dumarais semblant se retenir de rendre son dernier repas. Mais la conduite d'Ernie était encore plus irrégulière que d'habitude, tentant d'éviter les tirs de mangemorts qui les suivaient.

Il vous faut des tickets, insista un jeune homme noir coiffé de dreadlocks tout juste réveillé par un virage un peu serré.

Du calme petit va plutôt nous servir deux… trois tasses de chocolats chauds, dit Loki en lui indiquant leur poursuivant du regard.

Nous mettons en danger tous ces passagers, lança Dana soucieuse de leur situation.

Pas pour longtemps, dit il en ressortant sa seconde baguette, couvrez l'autre côté !

Il ouvrit une fenêtre et se glissa à moitié dehors, pour jeter plus de contre-sorts qu'un feu d'artifice, elle-même tenta de sortir sa main qui frôla à plusieurs reprises les réverbères et autres obstacles qui s'écartaient du chemin du magicobus, pour frapper une ou deux ombres volantes. Mais une énorme explosion fit pivoter le bus vers une rambarde qu'ils traversèrent pour chuter vers les eaux d'un fleuve, avant que Dana ne ressente le contact avec ce qui parut comme de la terre ferme un instant, mais qu'elle comprit vite être une petite banquise de glace produite par une des baguettes de Maximus. Ernie resta un long moment à rouler en zigzag sur les blocs de glace qui se fissuraient sous leur passage, sans savoir où Loki allait bien en créer, passant sous plusieurs ponts indiquant sûrement les flots de la Tamise. Tout prit une tournure de contorsionniste lorsque vint le premier virage à appréhender, sans surprise le triple impérial, partit dans une vrille incontrôlée vers les rives en pierre du fleuve quand soudain ceux-ci s'ouvrirent sur un dépôt de voiture du ministère. Le déluge d'alarmes fit apparaître une multitude de mage du ministère, dont certain eurent le temps de voir des mangemorts transplanner du haut de leur balais. Dans ce remue-ménage tentant de faire disparaître toute trace de l'incident pouvant être aperçu par les Londoniens, comme une piste de course en iceberg sur la Tamise, Maximus tira le moldu au bout du hangar accompagné de Dana, et appelant d'un geste un petit sorcier flanqué d'une paire de lunette de soleil digne des plus loufoques starlettes d'Hollywood.

Bondupois, je vais avoir besoin de tes services, dit il à son arrivée.

Pour ce… oh bon sang ! s'exclama t'il avant de vite baisser d'un ton, c'est… le roi de l'esquive, une légende chez les oubliators.

Pardon ? demanda l'homme plus agacé que surpris

Le moldu qui ce souvint de l'attaque du Vert Gallois en 1932

Mon grand-père ! si c'est ce nom que vous donnez à votre lézard géant !

J'y crois pas, toute sa famille est au courant ou quoi ! s'étonna Dana.

En fait on nous prend un peu pour des cinglés, …mais j'étais certain comme mon père qu'il y avait une communauté secrète de sorcier…

C'est pour ça que vous espionniez ces mages noirs ?

Mieux vaudrait lui effacer la mémoire, coupa Dana.

Ils l'ont toujours retrouvée dans leur famille, rajouta Bondupois

Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit qu'ils devaient garder des notes, dossiers quelque part ? dit elle

Le premier qui touche à sa mémoire aura à faire à moi, c'est compris Arnold, lança Lokiscar en se tournant vers le moldu, et vous avez un nom ?

Eugène Fracom, murmura t'il après un instant d'hésitation.

Dana put observer ses yeux s'émerveiller lorsqu'il entra pour la première fois, par la petite porte de Liena street, dans l'allée des embrumes, Lokiscar avait dû appeler Weasley et une ordonnance pour ceci, le dirigeant droit vers ce pub, l'un des plus malfamés du centre de Londres, la Tarentule. Assis autour d'une table entre les corps inertes de sorciers bien trop atteints par leur potion psychotrope pour rentrer chez eux, et encore moins écouter, Eugène expliqua en quelques minutes les préambules des ses propres investigations jusqu'à prononcer la phrase déclenchant la réaction de Maximus.

J'ai donc… suivi leur voiture jusque dans le comté du nom de Surrey…

Quand ça !

Hier, ils paraissaient repérer les lieux comme des touristes.

Bien…, dit il en se grattant la barbe, Vous allez continuer vos filatures, mais accompagné de Bondupois et de Weasley…

Quoi s'exclama, le jeune assistant, on ne peut pas laisser un moldu…

J'ai tout les droits pour mener cette enquête, et vous ne pouvez que donner votre démission si vous êtes en désaccord.

Parfait monsieur, reprit il.

Tendez vos mains… vous aussi Dana, dit il en passant sa baguette sur chacune de leur paume avant de tapoter le cadrant d'une montre bracelet à son poignet gauche, allons nous coucher, demain sera aussi bien rempli.


	7. Ordres et Désordres

Et oui, un peu d'attente ne peu pas faire de mal.

Le zig zag dans l'univers potterrien continu… Pour les interrogations sur ce personnage moldu du chap6, chez un personnage de Jkr que j'ai belle et bien déformé à ma sauce, il ne paye pas de mime pour le moment…

Chap 7 : Ordres et désordres 

Quelques jours passèrent où les traques et les planques donnèrent enfin la vision d'avancer, du moins de suivre une piste, puisque des silhouettes flous avaient remplacé le mouvement des arbres dans les spectacles nocturnes que Dana pouvait scruter du Back-cab furtif, tout juste réparé. Mais la jeune femme, sentait depuis leur rencontre avec Eugène qu'une nouvelle inquiétude s'était immiscée dans la tête de Maximus, comme s'il s'attendait à être surpris par leur proie au détour d'une rue. Cette impression prit toute son importance, lorsqu'ils suivirent un suspect, rejoignant à leur surpris un homme étrange devant un café prestigieux de Londres. Ce second homme habillé dans un costume bourgeois aux nuances bleus du début du siècle, couvert d'un vieux chapeau dandy, et portant des gants blancs, qu'il ne retira pas pour saluer son compagnon, ce fut sûrement le regard stressé de Maximus à la vu de cet importun dans cette rue moldu qui inquiéta Dana. Malgré le fait qu'ils pouvaient les voir relativement bien avec leur multiplette, l'agacement prit le dessus sur les nerfs de Lokiscar lorsqu'il décida ,en plongeant sa main dans une poche, d'aller les suivre pour les écouter. Il se passa une pommade sur le visage qui déforma ses traits et diminua son bouc, échangeant sa cape pour un costume cravate en sortant du véhicule. Nicols restant attentive aux deux mangemorts présumés, commença à fouiller sa ceinture d'Auror, dont elle n'avait pour le moment utilisé qu'un flacon de polynectar, plusieurs poches lui paraissaient encore insolite, mais elle n'avait pas voulu paraître ridicule en demandant l'utilité de la moitié de son attirail à son camarade toujours un peu réservé à la pensé de vouloir tout partager avec elle, l'idée d'elle qu'il pourrait avoir après toutes ces questions ne plaisait guère à Dana, après avoir repérer un bézoard et une poignet d'algue maintenu dans un liquide visqueux, elle releva le nez sur une porte laissant sortir le simple sorcier qu'ils avaient suivi depuis une demi-journée, ne voyant pas réapparaître Maximus, elle referma son manteau et sortit discrètement pour le suivre d'une certaine distance, si distant même qu'elle le soupçonna vite d'avoir transplanné en plein Londres à l'angle d'une rue. Revenu à la voiture, Loki n'avait toujours pas quitter l'établissement, où ce surprenant dandy était désormais penché sur la table d'une demoiselle, que Dana ne trouvait pas si charmante que cela, mais il ne put apparemment pas engager assez la conversation pour en s'avoir plus sur elle puisqu'un homme au visage ridé, celui de Lokiscar déformé, l'avait coupé dans son élan d'une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas put entendre de l'extérieur. Profitant de la sortie d'un autre client, elle se glissa entre les premières tables vides, voyant l'élégant homme s'asseoir face à Maximus pour lui souffler deux mots qui le laissa de marbre, avant de profiter de son mouchoir de poche pour s'essuyer ses gants d'un blanc éclatant en y laissant pourtant des taches rouges vives, avant de se lever en direction de la sortie. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'elle vu le regard de Maximus posé sur elle, lui faire un geste infime pour lui dire de renoncer.

De retour dans le véhicule et leur apparence retrouvée, elle se tourna vers lui comme pour attendre une explication qui ne serai probablement pas venu d'elle même.

Vous comptez m'expliquer un jour, ou je dois insister ?

C'était Pyrite, sans aucun doute le plus dangereux Mangemort en liberté et un psychopathe tentant de rivaliser avec Greyback.

Vous l'avez… connu ?

Hélas, il a appris l'art de la torture avec le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même et a pourtant su innover, il affection particulièrement les « proies féminines ». j'ignorai qu'il était de retour et encore en vie.

Vous en avez peur ?… enfin je veux dire est il si puissant en duel…

Je crains se dont il est capable, n'attendez jamais de sa par le moindre geste loyal, dit il en regardant son mouchoir écarlate clairement recouvert de sang.

A ce moment là, tel le bruit d'un embrassement, une plume rouge feu apparut sur la banquette arrière. Maximus tandis le bras pour la ramasser comme s'il redécouvrait un vieux souvenir d'enfance.

Quelqu'un m'appèle pour un rendez-vous, …je vous déposerai d'abord au ministère…

Hors de question ! le ministre s'est habitué de l'espacement de mes rapport, et je suis pas assez stupide pour vous laisser partir seul une seconde fois.

Bien suivez moi donc, si vous y parvenez, dit il dans un sourire.

Le véhicule parcouru une bonne partie de la ville à une vitesse bien plus rapide que les autres voitures qui s'écartait toutes pour la laisser passer, jusqu'à leur arrivée dans un vieux quartier résidentiel qui avait perdu toute sa beauté dans la dégradation de ses trottoirs. Lokiscar sorti comme de rien et se dirigea à la jointure de deux hôtels particuliers probablement inhabités, entre le 11 et le 13 square Grimmaurd, et disparut comme écrasé par les deux parois juxtaposés. Une seconde de surpris après elle s'aperçu, un puissant sort avait du être placé ici pour protéger cette endroit, mais peu importe les obstacles, Dana refusait de se laisser faire par un sortilège, aussi stupide que pouvait être ses moyens de le contourner, elle les tenterait tous. Une demi-douzaine de sorts après et quelques flacons des plus fétides, elle se résigna à courir droit ver la faille espérant la traverser comme une barrière de gare, mais sa première tentative resta la plus prometteuse que les trois suivantes, elle avait presque sentit un de ses os craquer lorsqu'un vieil homme au visage meurtri, une jambe en bois et un œil en verre tournant dans tout les sens, sorti la fixant sévèrement de son œil normal.

Et pourquoi ne pas faire sauter le mur ! puisque vous y êtes ! tout le secteur n'a pas encore été ameuté !

Qui êtes… Maugrey fol-œil ? mais où…

Taisez-vous et lisez ceci, dit il en lui tendant un petit morceau de parchemin.

Qu'est-ce…

Vous allez voir certaine chose… mais je ne vous promet pas que vous vous en souviendrez longtemps.

Sur ce papier, Dana parvient à lire difficilement une écriture grossièrement griffonnée, les mots : le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix se trouve 12 square Grimmaurd londres.

Puis vint l'apparition d'une immense battisse immergeant entre le 11 et le 13, où sur le perron se tenait un Maximus empreint d'un léger rictus amusé.

Entrez vite Mlle Nicol, nous sommes à la merci d'observateurs indiscrets !

Elle les suivit dans un couloir miteux, entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle avec des bruits de chaînes, et s'avança entre les portraits et les chandeliers aux effigies de serpents, vers un petit porte qui là mena dans ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine qui n'aurait plus dû servire depuis un ou deux siècles et où une demi-douzaine de sorciers et sorcières siégeaient autour d'un table laissant caché debout dans la pénombre plusieurs autres.

C'est juste à cause d'elle qu'on a prit ce retard ? lança un.

On ne pouvait pas la laisser dehors indiqué notre position, dit une autre

Loki, je vous ai connu plus prudent, coupa aux murmures l'ancien auror légendaire alors qu'il se dirigeait au bout de la table, puis à quoi lui sert ce genre de manteau si je la sens d'ici ?

Hey ! ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas mis un goutte de parfum !

Ni du savon ? rajouta il dans un souffle.

N'étant plus de l'ordre, vos consignes sont devenues facultatives, dit il en jetant un regard sur Dana, puis je doute qu'elle rapporte notre petite réunion.

N'en soyez pas si sûr, c'est une proche de Fudge, déclara un homme roue à la calvitie naissante.

Dana l'avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois au ministère, et si était fait de nombreux amis, avant le retour ignoré du lord. Elle avait eut plusieurs fois l'impression qu'il avait tenté d'engager une conversation discrète avec elle, alors qu'à l'époque des rumeurs faisaient état de sa fidélité à Dumbledore, mais il n'avait jamais du réussir à la trouver sans la présence oppressante de Dolores Ombrage ou de son propre oncle.

Les liens de sang, ne font pas tout Arthur.

Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute, dit encore une seul sorcière au cheveux rose, Kingsley m'a parlé en bien d'elle.

Pas de nom ! Je croyais t'avoir appris vigilance constante !

Au pire on l'oubliette ensuite.

Pourrions nous revenir sur le sujet qui a voulu la réunion de ce… nouveau conseil de l'ordre.

Mais c'est tout à fait le sujet, reprit la voix rauque d'un second, pouvons nous encore te faire confiance, toi et tes informations.

Dumbledore avait encore cru à sa loyauté au début du conflit, modéra un magicienne au joue rose.

Oui mais en me plaçant seul dans un autre pays, n'est ce pas ? finit de dire Maximus, comme si s'était ce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas… que tu entraîne encore la mort de certain d'entre nous, siffla une petite femme aussi rousse que l'autre et ayant une regard si troublé par ses propres paroles que la moitié de l'assistance lui portèrent un regarde de compassion, avant qu'elle ne se lève pour sortir …Je n'aurai pas du venir, je serai au premier…

Molly…, soupirèrent deux personnes

Je n'ai aucun moyen d'amener des preuves de ma sincérité, autant me croire maintenant ou me raccompagner dehors !

Voyons Loki, soit plus indulgent avec nos soupçons, calma la voix d'un grand homme assez barbu que Dana avait également croisé au ministère les premières années avant d'entendre parler de ses voyages officiels à répétition, un Diggory, …nous savons bien que tu nous a et à moi particulièrement fourni des renseignements précieux sur les mages noirs en provenance du continent.

Tu me remplace bien pour cela apparemment.

C'est d'ailleurs pour t'informer sur les agissements d'un d'entre eux…

Qui est-ce, Amos ?

Le vieux nécromancien, j'ignore comment il a réussis à franchir les frontières d'Espagne et de France, mais il n'est sûrement pas le seul. Nous pensons qu'il risque d'enter en contact avec… Severus.

Me demandez vous de vous les laisser ? interrogea septique Maximus.

Au contraire on sait que tu ne lui a jamais fait confiance, coupa Maugrey, ils possèdent tout d'eux des secrets qu'y n'ont pas à être révélé, ni à Voldemort (Dana tenta de ne pas tressaillir à ce nom), ni au ministère.

Bien… je pense que nos intérêts convergent une nouvelle fois…

Mais un violente sirène sorti de la montre poignet de Lokiscar le cassant dans son discours, et éveillant la stupeur de l'assemblé. Le principal intéressé regarda un bref instant son cadrant, puis dit simplement

Urgence d'intervention, Dana, Amos suivez moi, quand aux autres vous feriez mieux de retrouver votre petit !

Ils montèrent dans le vieux taxi qui démarra en trombe avant même que toutes les portes ne soit fermées, puis bondis à toute vitesse après un BANG, qui les cloua aux sièges alors que les paysages défilaient dans un flou de couleurs vifs. Maximus suivait les indications d'un sorte de boussole bougeant dans tous les sens sur le tableau de bord, et ralentirent à l'entré d'un rue ayant un panneau qui indiqué : « bienvenu à Little Whinging ». Voiture tourna un moment entre une dizaine de maisons reproduites à l'identique, avant de tomber sur les corps stupefixiés de Percy Weasley et de Arnold Bondupois.

Amos, descends donc t'en occuper, et prépare un enchantement de Labyrinthe pour ces fauteurs de troubles.

Ce sera facile vu l'endroit.

Et nous que… ,tenta Dana.

On va directement les devancer au 4 Privet Drive.

Le véhicule alla si vite qu'il sembla comme transplaner devant une de ces maisons si quelconque.

Les Moldus semblent absents, profitons en pour éviter d'employer la force.

Comment ?

Mlle Nicols, n'avez vous jamais rêvé d'être une moldu ?


	8. A rebrousse poil

Je l'aime beaucoup celui là…

Chap 8 : A rebrousse poil 

Ayant réussi à éviter le véhicule de ces prétendus « Dursley », Dana crut comprendre enfin ce que signifiait toute la comédie qu'elle venait de jouer en repensant à ce jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Etait-ce ?…

Je croyais que vous l'aviez croisé à Poudlard, reprit Maximus toujours au volant.

Nous avions cinq ans d'écart, je dois même avouer ne l'avoir vu qu'au match de Quidditch.

Allons dont… et quel était son nom ?

Qui cela ? Harry Potter ?

Non ! ce petit ami qui accaparait tout votre temps pour que vous ne puissiez même pas croiser la célébrité du collège.

Il s'appelait ASPIC, personnifié par plusieurs professeurs loin d'être des amis, en haut de la liste …Severus Rogue.

Comme si ces deux mots appuyaient eux-même sur l'accélérateur, la voiture prit de la vitesse avant de freiner abruptement à l'angle d'une allée où les attendait Amos portant un des corps inanimés et tirant l'autre.

Mieux vaudrait les déposer à St Mangouste, ils ont du être touchés par plusieurs rafales.

Ça pour sûr ! rajouta Eugène, descendant des branches d'un arbre, par deux drôles de zigotos. Vous les avez eus ?

Mais… d'où ,bredouilla stupéfait Amos, euh oui, les aurors seront en route pour les interpeller dans ruelle ensorcelée.

Montez tous, on ne va tout de même pas les attendre, l'Ordre à déjà du renforcer sa surveillance sur le garçon.

Dana et Maximus était debout dans le couloir d'un des étages de l'hôpital, aux côtés d'Amos, seul Eugène n'avait pas quitter la chambre de soin à l'arrivée des familles de leur deux collègues, le moldu préférait rester hors des couloirs, ou il avait déjà dû éviter deux sorts d'amnésie lancés comme par réflexe par les guérisseurs le croisant. Dana se sentait un peu stupide de n'avoir pas songé au lien de parenté qui devait unir Percy, et cet Arthur Weasley tant critiqué par son ex-directrice de département Ombrage, ainsi que la petite femme encore plus bouleversée que lors de la réunion de l'Ordre du phœnix.

Pourquoi a-t elle… durant le conseil… vous a t-elle accusé ? demanda enfin Dana dans un chuchotement.

J'ai connu ses frères, de courageux sorcier, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, morts durant la première ascension de… Vous-Savez-Qui. J'étais entré dans ses rangs, comme taupe bien sûr, mais ce serait mensonge de dire que je n'ai pas été tenté de réellement franchir la ligne.

Quelle ligne ?

Celle qu'on doit frôler lorsqu'on est espion et que l'on traverse pour devenir mangemort, en embrassant sa cause… sa folie… sa soif effréné de pouvoir.

Mais vous ne les avez pas… vendus ?

Non, je n'ai pas trahi l'Ordre du moins pas à cette époque, dit il d'une voix fatiguée, de toute façon j'ai déjà fait bien pire. …excusez moi un moment !

Maximus s'éloigna en direction des escaliers, comme pour aller réfléchir, Dana ne préféra pas le suivre, elle pensa avec le recul, être allée trop loin dans ses questions.

Je dois y aller, dit la voix d'Amos qui s'était penché sur elle, dites à Loki que je le contacterai avec des informations précieuses pour votre… vendetta officieuse.

Ce n'ai pas une vendetta, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus…

Ne vous mentez pas à vous même, vous savez parfaitement que c'est une question de vengeance, Loki, Rufus, … moi-même ! Vous ne pouvez pas encore comprendre.

Lorsque Maximus revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, eux aussi quittèrent l'établissement, laissant des instructions pour ce moldu insaisissable au chevet des blessés. Il n'avait presque rien de différent qu'avant sa ballade, mais ne cessa de tripoter durant encore une bonne heure un vieux papier de chewing-gum entre ses doigts.

Amos Diggory ne tarda pas à donner de ses nouvelles, Dana descendait de la chambre qu'elle avait désormais pris à la Tarentule, lorsqu'elle aperçut du haut de l'escalier, Maximus en discussion très rapprochée avec lui, mais un obstacle devenu récurent vint se mettre sur son chemin.

Philys, dit elle avec lassitude à la vue de la vélane comme plantée au milieu des marches, pourquoi vous vois-je toujours apparaître devant moi ?

Etrange, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir tout le temps dans mon dos Mlle je-fouine-partout.

C'est courant la paranoïa dans votre espèce ?

Sarcastique ou non, …ne croyez pas que Loki s'attachera à vous parce qu'il sourit a vos belles phrases, il vous mettra de côté dés que ce sera sérieux !

Vous voulez dire comme pour vous ! dit elle en réussissant à la contourner

Mais arrivée au comptoir, Maximus n'était plus qu'en relative compagnie d'un homme au énormes cernes violettes faisant danser deux verres au contenu obscure avec sa baguette.

Que voulait Amos ?

M'amener ce qu'il m'avait promit, dit il en plongeant un bras derrière le bar devant le regard perdu de l'aubergiste qui n'avait apparemment pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de trois jours, …un tuyau à vérifier.

Je vais chercher la…

Non pas de véhicule pour cette fois, on part en province, coupa t-il en tirant de la réserve deux petites bouteilles, mais avant que j'envisage de vous en dire plus il va falloir me promettre d'écouter toutes mes consignes…

Quand allez vous cesser de me traiter comme une stagiaire novice ?

Lorsque vous aurez compris que ses instructions sont les seules chose qui vous maintiendront en vie là où nous allons, reprit il avant d'avaler la substance blanchâtre d'un des flacons, Vous transplannez vite hein ?

Ils avaient transplanné deux fois, et marché un long moment entre bois et clairières avant d'approcher en lisère de forêt, à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'une vieille bâtisse digne du moyen-age, dont les derniers travaux devaient dater d'un bon siècle, le tronc d'un arbre sortait du toit en paille recouvert de feuilles mortes. La profonde pénombre que créait l'épaisse couverture végétal, rendait les faibles lueurs, traversant les minuscules fenêtres crasseuses, aussi brillante qu'en soirée, permettant d'affirmer que le lieux était bien occupé. Dana aurait proposé un nombre tournant autour de la dizaine vu le bruit, certes camouflé, mais chaotique.

Et ils habitent tous ici ?

Je crains que la plupart n'habite nul part, dit il en observant caché derrière un chêne le taudis délabré, vous vous méprenez sur l'endroit, c'est bien plus dangereux qu'une planque de mangemorts.

Qui a t-il de plus risqué ?

Un pub !

Il se rapprochèrent encore un peu, alors que Lokiscar lançait des regards suspects dans tous les sens, craignant sûrement une embuscade, jusqu'à l'ombre d'un saule qui gardait les nombreuses traces de griffes d'animaux sauvages.

A partir de là vous refermez votre manteau Miss Nicols, chuchota t'il en sortant la seconde fiole qu'il déversa dans la paume d'une main avant de s'en imbiber le torse et le cou comme une eau de colonne de mauvaise qualité.

Et ça c'est pour… ?

Entrer là dedans… mais seul.

Mais je…

Aucun mais ! nul charme d'invisibilité ne vous protégerait la dedans. Vous restez devant à m'attendre et à noter toutes les entrées et sorties, votre ceinturon peut prendre des clichés.

Comment puis-je vous couvrir de dehors ?

Je tente une infiltration… bon disons que si je ne suis par de retour d'ici deux heures, mieux vaudrait avertir une de ces autres personnes, dit il en lui tendant sa montre ou une demi-douzaine d'aiguilles nommées pointaient différentes situations (Weasley et Bondupois étaient sur hôpital… celle marqué Nicols indiquait « nul part »).

C'est…

Un vieux cadeau de Gideon, pointez l'aiguille avec votre baguette, ce serai préférable d'avertir plutôt Maugrey que Percy le cas échéant.

Il est marqué « en prison ».

Il dirige la prison, c'est le seul endroit où il est assez parano pour le ministère. …suis-je clair sur la marche à suivre ?

…Bien Monsieur

Loki… appelez moi Loki maintenant.

Son pardessus sembla vieillir d'un demi-siècle prenant une constellation de trous et de tissus rapiécés, alors qu'il allait vers la porte de cette auberge avec une démarche irrégulière. Il cogna deux coups sur la lourde porte, qui après vérification, le laissa entrer dans un silence d'observation. Dana dut attendre deux bonnes minutes avant d'entendre les bruits de comptoir reprendre le pas sur les murmures suspicieux, ramenant l'atmosphère ,pas tout à fait joyeuse, à son état initial. Faisant le tour du minuscule refuge, elle repéra vite l'endroit comme peu recommandable, il n'y avait pas seulement un tas de morceaux de bois près de la porte arrière, sur laquelle une chouette avait été cloué en croix, mais aussi un monceau d'os rongés jusqu'à la moelle, quelques rebuts de chaînes d'acier rompues et quelques haches ou faux brisées en deux. Elle n'avait jamais vu la moindre cabane de forêt inspirer autant une ambiance aussi malsaine, à côté de ceci la maison du garde chasse de Poudlard ressemblait à une pouponnière en pain d'épice.

Mais loin de s'être laissée dominée par ce sentiment de peur, elle s'avançait de plus en plus proche des murs crépis se sentant poussée par ce qui devait être une montée d'adrénaline, comme le jour où elle crut devoir présenter les conclusions d'un rapport devant le Magenmagot au complet un mercredi matin et fut sauvée par l'audition d'un jeune garçon de premier cycle accusé d'un usage abusif du sort Patronus. Comme cette fois là, son stress fit place au court d'une très longue heure, à une attente encore plus contraignante. Elle pensa même un instant exploiter ce temps pour exercer ses contre-sorts avant de réaliser la stupidité de ce geste en pleine opération. Nul doute qu'elle aurait commencé par le Patronus, qui lui faisait encore défaut, mais elle préféra rejeter un œil sur la montre de Lokiscar, observant l'identité des différentes aiguilles, hormis celles qu'elle avait déjà repérées. Amos Diggory n'était par repéré par un nom, mais un petit planisphère, sur lequel la dent indiquait l'Europe de l'est ; un certain Duke Kirley dont le nom semblait familier à Dana qui devait être chez lui comme le signalait l'aiguillon ; et un vague « garçon » qui malgré le temps qui passait restait immobile sur la case « sauf ».

Mais à ce moment, avant qu'elle put comprendre la moindre signification de ceci, un des occupant du bar fut projeté par la fenêtre, il portait sur lui les marques de multiples stigmates d'altercations plus ou moins récentes et pas seulement avec le genre humain, un autre homme bondit sur lui comme pour lui arracher la tête, celui affalé alla le mordre lorsqu'il reçut un coup au front. Un troisième homme sortit par la porte, un Lokiscar dont l'expression était déformé par la rage, et ne vint pas pour les séparer, de quelques coups violents il n'en fit qu'une bouchée, en profitant de la douleur qu'il leur infligé en leur tordant les membres, et en rajoutant un peu de bleus aux hématomes qu'ils avaient déjà. Mais Maximus n'était pas en reste, son visage arrosé de sang, marqué la présence de divers plaies. Une fois calmé, il les tira tous deux à l'intérieur laissant la porte lentement se refermer seule, … mais lentement, assez pour que Dana décide de le suivre, passant devant le battant de la porte où avait était gravé de manière brute au couteau les mots « La Gueule du Loup ». Elle entra dans un décor pour claustrophobe, entre les branches d'arbres servant de poutre au plafond, mais frôlant leur tête, c'est à peine si elle crut que la superficie aurait pu être encore plus petite. Cette impression était en grande partie due la grande stature du tavernier, ayant la taille d'un demi-géant assis sur un siège taillé à même l'arbre et ayant un visage plus près de celui d'un ours.

Occupe toi donc de ton ami, lança Lokiscar en jetant l'un deux vers une femme d'age mûr qui, tout aussi marquée par la vie, semblait encore plus vieille avec ses vêtements raccommodés et ses cicatrices, et prenez un verre sur ma note !

Puis il s'assit lui même devant ce qui devait être le bar, non pas que les minables planches et tabourets faisaient plus penser à des tables d'un pub, mais ainsi il retrouva plus vite une chope d'un liquide brun foncé a peine plus fumant qu'un marrais en hiver et tout aussi odorant. Entre deux gorgés ils commença à passer un doigt sur ses plaies pour sucer son propre sang comme si du miel coulait de ses joues. Il prit un instant avant de se retourner lentement en direction de Dana, elle même restait sur ses gardes, sa baguette à la main, près à parer à toute découverte, mais elle sentit parfaitement les yeux de Maximus la poussant vers un coin sombre et plus calme, ce qui signifiait que moins de gens crachaient au sol, s'insultaient ou griffaient brutalement son voisin. Un grand nombre portaient des pansements ou des restes de bandages et n'auraient pas volé leur place à St Mangouste, mais loin de sembler guérir il semblaient s'enfoncer dans la même léthargie que les spectateurs de la Tarentule. Dana ne pouvant qu'observer cette clientèle en espérant pouvoir couvrir son camarade, remarqua que les habitués paraissaient beaucoup plus excités à proximité d'elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa théorie au défi avant que dans son claquant, la porte ne s'ouvre sur trois silhouettes modelées par trois capes de voyages, qui ne laissèrent retomber les capuches qu'à l'abord du comptoir. Deux maigrelet au cheveux noirs ne firent aucune impression sur elle, à l'inverse du troisième, nul autre que le si crains Fenrir Greyback, créant immédiatement de sa seule présence un silence palpable, souriant au géant barman, qui perdit devant lui son expression d'invulnérabilité. Les deux acolytes restèrent debout et isolés, ne semblant pas vraiment vouloir se mélanger aux autres, tandis que plusieurs personnes figées ou clouées à leur siège venaient un par un, se jaugeant pour voir son tour, parler de manière discrète à l'imposant homme à la crinière argenté. On aurait pu croire au coulisse d'une campagne électorale classique, les deux gorilles maigrichons, les discussions personnelles à demi-mot, mais aucune joie ou plaisanterie ne venait ici détendre l'ambiance, seuls quelques sourires sadiques traversaient la pièce comme une bourrasque glacée.

Quand le tant redouté moment arriva, Dana effleura une table faisant tomber un gobelet en bois, dans l'instant elle reçut ce qui ressemblait à une noisette putréfié sur la tête, en provenance de Maximus, qui la main sur un plat de noix, en jetait toutes les deux ou trois secondes dans sa direction et renversa une seconde coupe avec la troisième. Greyback avait quitter sa quiétude sur ses rapporteurs de rumeurs pour scruter du regard et du nez l'endroit exact où se tenait Dana.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a le chien-chien à sa mémère ?demanda sur un ton cassant Lokiscar, ça le dérange que je fasse du bruit ?

C'est à moi que tu oses parler !

Hey ! pas sur ce ton mon petit loup !

Dana ne put prêter plus d'attention à ce début d'altercation, attirant de plus en plus de monde, puisqu'un bras l'empêcha d'intervenir avec sa baguette, alors qu'un autre lui pressa la bouche.

Aucun geste brusque, murmura une voix à son oreille, profitons de cette diversion pour sortir

Il la tira lentement en longeant les murs vers la sortie, alors qu'elle n'eut le temps que de voir les prémices d'un combat commençant comme deux chiens enragés se jetant à la gorge avant qu'ils ne se glissent en silence hors du pub. L'étrange homme pressa le pas, une fois dehors, jusqu'à l'ombre de deux arbres noueux, où elle vit enfin sa capuche se baisser sur un visage fin, d'une trentaine d'années mais pourtant déjà parsemé de cheveux gris.

Vous étiez folle d'entrer ! rugit il, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer sans notre intervention, ou pire !

Pire… ! comment… mais qui êtes Vous ?

Disons quelqu'un qui a vu pire, dit il en perdant un peu sa rage, appelez moi juste Remus…


	9. Les GardeFous

Désolé pour le retard, un bug Internet persistant !… mais en voilà trois qui continu ce zig zag narratif.

Chap 9 : Les Garde-Fous 

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls dehors, quelques minutes après, ils entendirent clairement le déplacement du combat à l'extérieur du bar. Dana écarta deux branches pour observer la lutte encore plus agressive entre Lokiscar et Greyback, lorsque le second tenta de mordre le bras de Maximus, celui-ci lui fit une prise digne des sorciers soldats asiatiques, l'agrippant derrière lui en lui serrant le cou. Autour d'eux plusieurs autres occupant du pub étaient sortis, pour assister au choc, faisant un cercle autour d'eux et acclamant toujours celui qui menait la danse. Sans qu'elle puisse bien voir comment, Fenrir avait réussi à inverser les rôles, en mettant Lokiscar au sol et montant sur lui comme pour l'achever en pressant sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Voyons… voyons…, tentait de dire Maximus, il ne …

Garde ton souffle, rugit Greyback, il te servira encore quelques secondes.

Sera… vraiment…pas content…, continuait il en libérant son bras gauche où sa manche était remonté à mi avant bras exposant sa marque de mangemort.

A sa vu Fenrir se releva lentement, scrutant de long en large son adversaire épuisé, puis demandant.

Une étrange façon d'entamer un contact ?

Ma préférée, dit Maximus avec une voix faible, celle qui me permet de juger de mes futurs… associés.

On vous attendait depuis deux jours ! s'indigna t'il en le relevant d'une main.

Les routes ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'avant, …trop d'aurors.

Aubergiste ! cria Greyback vers le pub, deux bouteilles de Firewisky, pour moi et mon ami… c'est à emporter !

Dana voulut les suivre tous les quatre, mais ce Rémus l'en empêcha en la figeant avec sa baguette. Ils restèrent immobiles tout les deux un certain moment avant qu'il ne retire son sort.

Il aurait pu nous sentir immédiatement, invisible ou pas !

Allez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?

Un ami heureusement pour vous !

Heureusement ! …vous l'avez laissé partir sans moi pour le couvrir !

Qui a couvert qui ici ? Loki est préparé à ça, pas vous ! coupa t'il encore la voix fatiguée, vous êtes plus agaçante que prévu. On rentre suivez moi.

Où me conduisez-vous ,demanda toujours soupçonneuse Dana.

Vous posez tout le temps des questions ? ou c'est juste moi ?… à un endroit ou il saura où nous contacter s'il a besoin d'aide.

Lui aussi, maintenant qu'il ne criait plus, paraissait affaibli et couvert de blessures plus ou moins anciennes, comme s'il sortait récemment d'une bataille ou d'une…

Etaient ils tous des… des loups-garou ? interrogea t'elle alors qu'ils marchaient encore.

Perspicace ! bien sûr, et pas de ceux qui pensent à s'enchaîner les soirs de plein lune.

Vous…

Oui… dit il d'un voix plus lasse, mais parlons moins quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

Il arrivèrent près d'une petite rivière, où il y avait sur une berge abandonnée depuis des décennies, attaché un petit bateau à voile du début du siècle qui semblait avoir passé la moitié de sa vie au fond d'un marais plutôt que sur les côtés tropicales, tellement l'extérieur du rafiaux montrait à Dana un délabrement digne du pub qu'elle venait de quitter. Rémus se figea un moment observant lui aussi l'épave flottante, puis dans un sourire qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prêtée dit…

Nympha ?

Chut ! dit une jeune femme aux cheveux vert feuillage sortant d'une écoutille et trébuchant dans un son métallique sur l'ancre posé sur le pont, …il ne faut pas… faire de bruit.

Je te présente…

Nicols, coupa t'elle en les aidant à monter à bord, je l'ai croisée au QG, sacrée femme…

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabine qui contrastait totalement avec l'aspect extérieur du bateau, non pas en débordant d'espace et de convivialité comme cela était commun dans le monde de la magie que fréquentait Dana, mais par un décor froid et dur que créait l'omniprésence de métal, aussi bien dans les parois couvertes de griffures que dans les nombreuses chaînes qui jonchaient le sol. Elle aurait pu jurer avoir été projetée à Azkaban s'il elle n'avait pas déjà vu de ces yeux le meilleur confort qu'offrait l'île prison.

Bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure…, dit il en s'asseyant sur un reste de tabouret cassé.

Charmant, dit Dana sans conviction.

Il dit ça parce qu'il refuse encore de s'installer chez moi, glissa son amie avec un clin d'œil alors que ces cheveux reprenaient des teintes plus classique.

Certaines de mes nuits son trop agitées, et puis ce n'est pas la discussion…

Fausse excuse ! mais tu as raison ce n'est pas le sujet, que faites vous déjà là ?

Lokiscar a suivi Greyback, probablement vers ce lieu…

Seul ? s'interloqua t'elle.

J'ai bien tenté de le suivre… tenta de placer Dana, mais…

Vous auriez du me prévenir, coupa t'elle.

Oh Tonks ! vous seriez toutes les deux mortes, aucun de vos subterfuge ne trompe le nez de Greyback.

J'arrive bien à tromper le tien Rémus, reprit elle.

Et …ça sous-entend quoi ?…dit il changeant de ton en la dévisageant, …est ce que cet avorton de Gawain a recommencé à… ?

Jaloux !

Si je vous dérange, je peux sortir, entreprit Dana en se levant avant de retomber sur un coussin.

Oh non vous ne pouvez pas sortir, reprirent ils en duo.

Mais maintenant que l'on doit patienter de bonnes heures, continua Tonks, …des sujets personnels vont bien devoir sortir.

Les heures passant, Dana ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher un moyen de distraire son esprit des conversations de couple que cette Nymphadora Tonks semblait privilégier, malgré le fait que toutes les vingt minutes elles déterrait un point de friction entre elle et Rémus. Elle se rappela la montre que Maximus lui avait confié il y de ça quelques heures. Weasley et Bondupoids n'avait pas bougé, comme Maugrey et probablement Amos qui vagabondait entre la Suisse et le Liechtenstein, elle même semblait se trouvait désormais « ici ». C'était l'aiguille prénommé « garçon » qui la surprise étant passé de « sauve » à « en déplacement ».

Vous connaissez bien Loki ? interrogea t'elle un moment après alors qu'il y avait une pause dans leur dialogue unilatérale.

D'une certaine façon…oui, répondit Rémus fixant toujours l'autre alors qu'elle essayait de transformer une pâté infâme en un meilleur repas.

Ma mère avait un mouvement comme ceci pour… dit elle en gesticulant au dessus du plat.

Je veux dire…, reprit Dana, famille, proche, …a t'il des enfants ?

Je lui ai connu un fils autrefois, répondit il perplexe, c'était une autre époque.

J'ignore s'il faut que je m'inquiète, avouta t'elle, car il y a un garçon qui n'est plus sur la case « sauve ».

Aussitôt aux oreilles de Rémus, celui-ci lui prit la montre des mains et la scruta un instant la comparant avec la sienne plus conventionnel, avant de demander.

Quelle jour sommes nous Nymphadora ?

Le 31… juillet …

J'aurais du y penser ! il est parti ce soir.

Dedalus nous aurait prévenu s'il y avait…

Pas si c'était prémédité depuis un moment, coupa t'il en se levant, je vais y aller, c'est à moi de lui parler.

Mais à ce moment même empêchant un moment Rémus de sortir, un grand rapace d'un gaz translucide argenté venait de se poser à l'entrée de la cabine.

Le Patronus de Loki, souffla Rémus, suivez le et faites attention toutes les deux, je m'occupe du garçon.

Mais comment…, alla demander Tonks

On retrouve qui on veut avec ça, dit il en leur montrant la montre, à très bientôt.

Et il disparut dans un « pop !».

Elles suivirent la vision de plus en plus flou de l'oiseau, transplannant à plusieurs endroits, et arrivant enfin au pied d'une chaîne de petites montagnes désertique recouverte par moitié de glacier et de rochers cassant comme du verre.

Approchant d'un petit sentier, ou quelques traces de pas fraîches étaient clairement visibles dans la neige boueuse, une main les tira derrière un gros bloc massif. Avant qu'elle n'ait réalisé Tonks avait déjà pétrifié en bois la main qui l'avait touché et projeté le corps de Maximus sur le roc.

Nymphadora, lança celui-ci d'un ton de reproche, ma main je te pris.

C'est Tonks, avoir connu mon père ne te donne pas un passe-droit, répliqua t'elle froidement avant de retirer son charme.

Que faisons nous ici ? demanda avec fausse légèreté Dana.

Je pense qu'on a découvert sa prison personnel, dit il à nouveau debout et de chaire.

Celle de V… vous-savez-qui ?

Oui, il a enlevé plus de gens que nous n'avons retrouvé de cadavres, on pense qu'il doit les garder en vie pour quelques motifs que ce soient, ce sera intéressant de jeter un coup d'œil, …pour un seul sbire de garde.

Et avec un peu de chance, il a pu y mettre un ou deux mangemorts qui ont eu un comportement désagréable ces derniers temps, reprit Dana.

Excellente déduction Miss Nicols, mais peu de chance.

Ce sera tout de même très dangereux pour vous d'y entrer, déclara Tonks, je préfère y aller en éclaireuse avant…

Ça suffit Nymph… Tonks ! auror ou pas, nous entrerons tous, ce ne sera pas trop de trois pour repousser ce qui protège cet endroit.

Tu avais dit un seul mangemort ! lança t'elle en reproche.

Pour la partie humaine, Fenrir ne m'a pas fait un topo complet sur leur sécurité !

Il vous croit où ? repiqua t'elle sans perdre sa hargne.

A Londres… soupira t'il, on attend qu'il réalise l'erreur pour y aller.

Mais votre couverture va sauter si, glissa Dana réalisant…

Sa couverture a sauté il y a 19 ans !et pourtant c'était pas assez tôt, dit elle avant de se résigner à courir vers une petite entrée entre roche et glace.

Ils avancèrent dans l'obscurité un moment avant d'entendre un corps tomber comme une masse sur le sol, puis la lumière vint de deux baguettes montrant un homme masqué inerte.

Pour lui c'est fait, faites attention à ce qui reste, ce doit peser lourd…

Oui oui, bredouilla Tonks en prenant un des tunnels, on ira plus vite en se séparant en deux groupes !

Lokiscar ne répondit rien et prit une autre direction dans ce dédale sous-terrain, où quelques lueurs parvenaient à traverser la glace à certains coins. Dana le suivant remarqua qu'il utilisait fréquemment un sort faisant de sa baguette une sorte de boussole dans la paume de sa main, le permettant d'éviter de tourner en rond dans ces galeries se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes ils arrivèrent dans une salle bien plus volumineuse mais encore plus sombre, comme si un enchantement tentait de maintenir l'obscurité malgré les Lumos de Dana et Loki. Des sortes de cellules ou cages de cristaux avaient été creusées dans les parois, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient vides ou recouvertes de neige, Dana aperçut bien dans l'une, transparente, la silhouette dans un bloc d'iceberg d'un homme figé en pleine danse de claquettes. Mais Maximus était bien plus intéressé par celles du fond, où elle découvrit avec lui une succession de cadavre, dont les morts couvraient une fourchette bien trop large pour être estimés, jusqu'à un cachot ou un de ses corps bougea légèrement. Sans bruit Lokiscar écarta les barreaux blancs et s'approcha prudemment de ce survivant.

Monsieur… m'entendez vous… ? demanda t'il avec délicatesse, en le levant de sa position recroquevillée, pouvez-vous… Ollivander !

Oui… gémit il plus vieux et fatigué que Dana ne l'avait jamais vu.

On vous croyait mort, reprit Maximus.

Ne le suis-je pas dans cet enfer ?

Alors il faut croire à la résurrection ! y a t'il quelqu'un d'autre que nous pourrions encore… ?

Florian… oui Florian Fortarome est par ici, dit il porté à moitié par Loki.

Mais ils arrivèrent devant les cases d'un mort de longue date, Lokiscar ouvrit tout de même la cellule enveloppant la dépouille dans un linceul qui les suivit en lévitation derrière eux.

Avez-vous vu quelques mangemorts dans la même situation que vous ? interrogea Maximus alors qu'ils reprirent la chemin de la sortie.

Non, le seul que je vu hormis… lui… fut assassiné sur place pour avoir surpris mon… interrogatoire.

Que vous voulait il à… vous tous ?

Je l'ignore pour la plupart d'entre eux… Florian … Florian a bien… hurlé deux-trois choses sur des sorciers célèbres… du moyen-âge et de l'antiquité…

Et en ce qui vous… concerne ? entreprit Dana avec le plus de tact possible.

C'était …plus personnel, bredouilla t'il le visage crispé et toujours soutenu par Loki, …je pense hélas… que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai survécu aussi longtemps…

Mais encore ? relança t'il

Il m'a longtemps entretenu au sujet de ce qui lie deux baguettes… le Priori Incantatum… voulant savoir comment le contourner… sans perdre sa puissance… !

Le Priori Incantatum ?… pour quelle raison… le jeune homme a t-il une…

Baguette faite d'une plume sœur à la sienne… en effet… mais ce n'était pas tout, il m'a fait faire plusieurs autres baguettes espérant qu'une lui conviendrait… mais… dit il en montrant ses mains meurtries, il s'est résigné.

Il ne vous a pas heureusement…

Heureusement !… il a fait bien pire… il m'a confié une baguette… une bien vieille baguette extraordinairement puissante, étrange et ancienne… plus ancienne que moi… et par stupidité j'ai tenté de m'en servir pour… fuir

Qu'a t-il fait ? demanda Maximus qui ralentit le pas.

Il n'a rien fait… il n'en a pas eu besoin… la baguette a refusé de m'obéir… pour la première fois de ma longue expérience… j'ai vu une baguette agir par elle même comme si elle possédait sa propre conscience… et… elle me l'a fait payer…

Elle était piégée ? questionna Dana hésitante.

Non… elle ne m'a pas infligé n'importe quelle sort… c'était un Doloris… et croyez moi… aucun sorcier ne peut placer ce sortilège sans y laisser une partie de son…

Ame, conclut Loki en s'arrêtant sur place comme assiégé par ses pensées, comment était elle… la baguette ?

26.6 cm, bois de pin grisâtre, rigide… mais sûrement pas munie d'un ingrédient magique commun…

Aurait il… comment… ,murmura un moment dans sa barbe Lokiscar.

A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda enfin Dana bien dépareillée face à cette attitude.

Que nous devrions sortir vite, reprit il en même temps que sa marche.

De retour au croisement où il avez quitté Nymphadora Tonks, une grande ombre allant jusqu'au sommet de la voûte de glace, se dirigea vers eux.

Un géant ? s'inquiéta Dana

Trop petit, juste un troll des cavernes, répondit plus calmement Maximus avant d'en voir d'autres le suivre, …ou trois-quatre troll. Sortez Ollivander et Florian de là je les ralentirais

Dana soutînt le marchant alors que son camarade sortait une seconde baguette, qui frappa vite l'œil d'Ollivander comme un coup de poing.

Oh non… est-il ?

Oui… sortez vite d'ici ou vous le rejoindrez.

Dana tira le vieil homme et la dépouille flottant vers l'extérieur alors qu'elle entendait clairement les premiers sorts jetés par Loki. Alors qu'elle posait à l'abris d'un arbre caché ses protégés, elle aperçut deux mages noirs sur le retour. Refermant son manteau et les laissant passer vers la grotte, elle les vit surpris de voir un gigantesque troll des cavernes projeté inconscient hors de l'entrée, Dana les devança de vitesse les rattrapant alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à plonger dans un combat, et toujours invisible, les stupéfixa en deux temps trois mouvements, juste avant que ne sortent Tonks et Maximus de la galerie.

Surtout ne dis pas merci !

Ne crois pas que je vais changer d'opinion sur toi Lokiscar pour un geste de bravoure. Tu vaux aussi bien que Rogue à mes yeux !

Tu n'y étais pas à l'époque, évites de juger ce que tu n'as pas… allait répondre Maximus avant de voir les deux mangemorts au sol.

Vingt minutes après ils étaient tous, à plusieurs kilomètres en sécurité dans des bois toujours aussi sombres malgré une lune qui avait passé son apogée il y a peu de jours. Nymphadora regarda un moment le cadavre de Fortarome, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter.

Je me charge de ramener son corps à sa famille, dit elle en refermant le linceul.

Quand à vous Ollivander, continua Maximus en claquant des doigts, je pense qu'un séjour en France ou plus au sud devrait vous requinquer, vous nous avez été suffisamment précieux…

Comment cela ? s'indigna Tonks, quelles informations n'avez vous pas partagées avec l'Ordre !

Je partagerai tout avec celui de l'Ordre qui en a besoin, ce n'est pas forcement vous Nymphadora ! répliqua t-il en indiqua à l'artisan quelque chose que Dana ne semblait pas distinguer.

Je déteste voler sur ces animaux, lui dit il en caressant une bête imaginaire aux yeux de Dana.

Ne soyez pas superstitieux, il vous mènera à bon port.

Bien pour ma part je vous dit au revoir Dana, Au vent mauvais Loki, repiqua Tonks en disparaissant avec le mort dans un pop.

Voyant son fabriquant de baguette prendre envol sur une espèce invisible, vers une direction incertaine, Dana reprit la route avec Maximus vers une clairière d'où ils transplaneraient sûrement.

Que vous a appris la baguette ? laissa t'elle enfin échapper.

Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit il sans lever les yeux du sol, …mais rien de rassurant quoi qu'il arrive !


	10. Petit Memorial

Chap 10 : Petit Mémorial 

Le lendemain, Scrimgeour reçut durant une petite heure Lokiscar dans son bureau en tête à tête, ayant sûrement appris le retour de la dépouille de Florian Fortarome. Dana assise devant la petite mais épaisse porte du bureau ministériel, ne pensait pas du tout que Maximus puisse avouer et encore moins lui parler de leur petite escapade dans les geôles de V……, enfin bref malgré la méfiance de Rufus, celui-ci ne pourrait le contredire si le rapport( si en retard) que Dana tenait dans les mains faisait impasse sur les petites histoires liées à l'Ordre. Dana tenait dans une pochette deux versions de son rapport que le ministre demanderait immédiatement après la sortie de Maximus, et un dilemme la torturait depuis un bon moment, elle devait désormais choisir à qui apporter sa fidélité, un ministre en exercice qui en plus d'être son supérieur direct lui avait fait confiance pour ce poste, ou celui avec qui elle passait toutes ses journées depuis un mois et qui sans vraiment sans rendre compte la formait aussi bien qu'une auror. Elle avait bien entendu un respect certain pour Scrimgeour qui par son charisme et sa carrière qui en imposait, cependant elle avait percé depuis peu deux nouvelles personnalités contradictoires chez Lokiscar, pouvant être gentil et précautionneux à un moment et devenir l'instant d'après un mage à l'expression aussi noir que le plus sombre des magiciens… sans savoir lequel de ces deux côtés l'intriguait le plus Dana mit de côté la version complète de l'exposé au profit d'une plus légère.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les ramenait vers l'Atrium, uniquement distrait par les messages flottant dans les airs, Dana restait silencieuse devant le visage contrarié de Maximus, le ministre et lui semblait avoir eu une altercation passionnée de laquelle chacun était sorti frustré. Elle pensait que dés que la porte serait ouverte elle devrait courir pour pouvoir le suivre, mais il bifurqua lentement vers les escaliers menant aux salles du Magenmagot, reconnaissant à peu après la silhouette à demi caché d'un vieux pan, en discussion avec un sorcier blanchâtre de poussière jusque que sur ses lunettes dignes d'une taupe d'archiviste officiel. Le semi-homme que Dana n'avait jamais fréquenté sous la direction d'Ombrage, eut un rictus à leur approche, alors que le second disparaissait dans une nuée de parchemins poudrifiés.

Loki… je croyais ne plus te revoir ici.

Amphissas, mon vieil ami, tu n'as pas l'air si déçu ?

Mais je ne le suis pas ! rugit il en tapant de son bâton aussi tordu que les ridea qui traversent son visage, je ne suis pas un de ces fauchtons d'en haut qui ont oublié les services que tu nous as rendus. Et …tu n'es plus seul… ?

Le ministre me considère comme une sécurité nécessaire, répliqua tout de suite Dana.

Il n'a probablement pas tord ! reprit le pan, …que viens tu me demander Loki ?

Pourquoi pas simplement mon avenir ?

Ne plaisantons pas avec ces choses là… dit il en perdant son sourire.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa phrase qu'une femme tout de noir vêtue vint les interrompre (de manière vulgaire selon Dana, un mixte entre les stéréotypes pour moldus et le spectacle érotique des vélanes).

Maximus ! on m'avait parlé de ton retour j'attendais au minimum un signe ! s'exclama t'elle d'une voix qui semblait familière.

Glenda… c'est toujours un plaisir, dit sans grande conviction Lokiscare.

Cesse tes balivernes, ce n'était pas vraiment à moi que je pensais ! lui as tu parler ? relança t'elle avant de se tourner vers Nicols, …et c'est qui ça !

Ça va te sembler étrange mais j'ai des responsabilités…

Pas seulement envers…

Je sais parfaitement toutes les responsabilités que j'ai à prendre en compte, et certaines auraient été plus simples sans tes décisions ! lança t-il tel un pique de glace, je savais bien que j'aurais du tout de suite quitter ce lieu. Merci Amphissas, nous reparlerons de l'avenir, d'Alby et du passé plus tard.

Surprend moi donc en venant vendredi et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, conclut elle dans leur dos.

Qu'y a t-il vendredi, monsieur ? interrogea quelques instants après Dana.

Loki… Il n'y a rien d'important pour notre affaire, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant leur taxi noir, voulez vous conduire ?

Oui… enfin où allons nous ?

Dites vous que c'est une planque tranquille dans un petit village.

Encré dans leur siège depuis une après midi sans le moindre mouvement, Maximus se permettait même de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil, alors que dehors pas même le vent ou les rares nuages ne semblaient vouloir faire le moindre geste, comme si chacun des protagonistes de ce paysage s'était concerté pour maintenir le plus longtemps ce décor de carte postal estival dans cette petite bourgade du nom de Godric'hollow.

Répétez moi ce que nous faisons ici ?

On rend un service… dit il à moitié endormi

En restant assis ?

Oui, réveillez moi juste si votre sctrutoscope se met à vibrer, maintenant silence.

Quitte à ne rien faire, autant se dégourdir les jambes, et c'est exactement ce qui traversa la tête de Dana lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement la portière. Ce petit lieu officiellement et au premier abord moldu, laissait pour les plus initiés des traces flagrantes d'une concentration de familles magiques dans les parages. Pas moins de deux animaleries (spécialisées dans les hiboux ou les corbeaux) par pâté de maison, des jardins entiers ressemblant à des jungles miniatures où règnent un ou deux Kneazey, une poignet de porte comportait des médaillons ou talismans prétendu protecteur (jouant plus souvent les panneaux indicateurs pour mangemorts) et certaines cheminées fumaient encore en plein mois d'août. Cet endroit lui semblait assez familier, jusqu'au moment ou tout lui parut limpide devant l'ancien emplacement d'une bâtisse écroulée où elle et sa mère, quand elle vivait encore, venait quelque fois poser une gerbe de fleurs à l'entrée de ce terrain vague où aucune construction n'était venue remplacer ce trou. Aujourd'hui encore Dana remarqua une poignet de violettes posée dans un coin, et l'envie de rajouter un autre bouquet lui pressait le ventre, moins pour commémorer un événement dont elle ne connaît rien que pour se rappeler sa mère. Ayant soigneusement observé la rue déserte, elle allait faire apparaître une demi douzaine de lilas avant que son strutoscope ne commence à se secouer. La baguette dans sa main elle regretta une fraction de seconde de n'avoir pas prit son manteau, mais préféra concentrer son esprit sur la potentielle menace en approche, tournant sur elle même pour apercevoir quiconque s'approcherait, sans résultat, elle entendit d'abord un applaudissement venant de la cime d'un arbre, puis de celui-ci descendit le corps svelte d'un dandy… Pyrite.

C'est mignon, encore une admiratrice de ce lieu désuet, dit il le sourire aux lèvres

Il n'a rien de désuet, et que faites-vous à m'épier !

Vous épiez ? une charmante jeune femme comme vous, non je ne faisais qu'entamer une conversation. Il faut dire que rares sont désormais les gens qui ose à découvert et en plein jour venir poser des plantes mortes sur le lieu même de la seule défaite du Seigneur noir…

Et vous vouliez me prévenir de mon erreur ? répliqua t-elle se souvenant des récits de sa mère.

Un visage comme le votre ne devrait pas payer pour une si petite erreur, croyez moi certain de mes amis pourraient témoigner du prix excessif d'une telle bêtise.

Un visage comme le mien ? dit elle feignant d'être flattée du compliment en jouant avant avec son ceinturon, pourquoi une telle attention ?

Disons que vous m'avez ensorcelé… de telle façon que seul votre bien m'importe pour le moment, dit il essayant de croiser le regard fuyant d'une Dana en comédie assez crédible, …le votre et celui d'un proche.

Il enflamma les quelques violettes qui disparurent dans l'instant, se rapprochant d'elle avant d'être arrêté par une douleur sur son avant bras.

Je suis navré de vous quitter si brusquement, mais des engagements me rappelle à la réalité, dit en lui baisant la main, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Mais moi de même, répondit elle précipitamment en tachant de ne pas laisser ses sentiments contraires remonter à la surface.

Il marcha à pas pressés vers le bout de la ruelle, dés qu'il la quitta, Dana reprit un pas de course également vers le Black-cab, où elle déboula comme une tornade sur une mer d'huile, mettant le contact et enfilant directement la troisième vitesse.

Le bouton furtif, Nicols ! rugit Maximus tiré hors de son songe.

Accrochez vous ! lança t'elle en prenant un virage serré pour éviter un chien à la queue reptilienne.

Mais qui a t-il bon sang !

Dana trop pressé pour répondre tentait de retrouver la trace du distingué mangemort, dont elle ne doutait pas de ses mauvaises intentions immédiates. Elle passa devant le vieux cimetière du bourg lorsque le pied de Loki lui écrasa le sien en freinant d'un coup, comme interpellé par la vision de trois adolescents avec leur vélo près d'une tombe.

Restez ici, j'ai une chose importante à…

Aile ! cria t'elle

Je dois…

Moi aussi, reprit elle hésitant un instant à lui parler de sa rencontre.

J'ai dit restez là, coupa t-il en mettant sur sa tête un chapeau magique qui lui donna l'apparence d'un autre homme.

D'accord, bredouilla t'elle vite.

Mais une fois la porte fermée elle reprit de plus belle durant une centaine de mètres apercevant derrière le profil de Lokiscare, celui du dandy au costume pourpre. Une tête à queue d'anthologie la ramena vers Maximus qu'elle frôla, puis faillit emboutir le mage noir qui s'évanouie dans les airs. Ce tumulte sembla faire fuir les trois jeunes gens qui changèrent d'apparence dans leur fuite sur désormais des balais bien volant !

Puis-je savoir a quoi jouiez vous ! s'exaspéra deux minutes plus tard Maximus revenu sur le siège conducteur.

Mon strutoscope avait repéré une personne dangereus…

Pyrite ! siffla t-il en tirant de la ceinture de Dana un morceau de papier, vous auriez du me prévenir !

Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps…

Vous avez tout le temps pour sortir son nom et attirer mon attention, dit il sombrement en scrutant l'image mouvante imprimé sur ce petit rectangle, …ne vous ai-je pas dit qui… êtes vous sur que Pyrite est apparut au même moment où votre strutoscope s'est agité ?

Quelques secondes après pourquoi ? demanda t'elle alors qu'il se mettait sur le bas côté.

Sortez une de vos loupes et grossissez cette ombre derrière.

Oui tout… de suite, dit elle en fouillant ses poches sachant bien qu'elle possédait un de ces jeux de loupe magique.

Le visage de Pyrite paraissait encore plus sadique et fou, mais derrière dans l'obscurité d'un arbre, ce tenait nul autre… que Severus Rogue.

Si près…

On ne pouvait pas savoir…

Pas lui, coupa t'il, vous ! comment se fait il que vous étiez si près des deux plus dangereux mangemorts en liberté ? …et vivant !

Je dirais qu'il a juste essayé de me faire du charme.

Ne dites jamais ! qu'il a juste… fait quelque chose ! dit il d'un ton dur, voyez toujours plus loin que les apparences.

Evitez de ressortir vos problèmes personnels avec lui lors de la mission, dit elle comme marquant en plein cœur, et cessez de faire passer ma sécurité avant notre objectif

Ça n'a jamais était le cas, reprit il d'une manière trop bourru, votre mort avant, pourrait seulement retarder…

Votre vengeance ?

Un long silence marqua le véhicule d'une atmosphère nauséabonde

Exactement Miss Nicols, je crois que cela va nous mettre en désaccord. Veuillez ramener cette voiture au ministère, nous ne ferons probablement plus équipe ensemble.

Il sortit le visage impassible et les traits retenus, transplant presque sur le moment.

Dana resta frustrée un long moment dans sa chambre devant la photographie de ces deux meurtriers, faisant tourner son esprit de plus en plus vite comme un lion en cage, cherchant à extraire de tout ceci les faits les plus simples et évidents… ils étaient tous deux au même endroit, ce lieu… ou le seigneur des ténèbres avait été déchu par… Harry Potter !

C'est le garçon ! Harry Potter est le garçon ! cria t'elle sautant sur ses pieds, c'est lui qu'ils cherchent encore.

Mais la perspective de retrouver l'élu était aussi crédible que celle de mettre directement la main sur Rogue. A moins de…


	11. Chic Chic Chicaneur

Chap 11 : Chic Chic Chicaneur 

Bienvenu au grand festival estival de la RITM, déclamait la voix onctueuse de (la plus reconnaissable sous les projecteurs) Glenda Chittock, comme chaque vendredi nous commencerons par une interprète musicale de talent… je tiens à vous présenter, quoi qu'inutilement Celestina Moldubec !

La foule émit un bizarre mélange de joie et de désillusion alors que la chanteuse arrivait sur scène. Mais tout ceci était à mille lieux d'intéresser Maximus Lokiscare, au fin fond de la salle de spectacle à moitié remplie de vieux couples et d'étudiants en vacances, sans oublier une présence de média et de sécurité tout aussi oppressante l'une que l'autre. La présentatrice s'avança vers lui le regard mi-satisfait.

C'est tout de même bien d'être venu, mais tu aurais pu aller lui parler.

Pourquoi il sait que je suis de retour ? demanda t'il, si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère attendre après sa prestation.

Comme si la musique t'importait vraiment ! tu peux avouer certaines fois que tu as peur.

Tu ne devrais pas rester près de la scène ?

Non, c'est à Shimpling de faire les prochains enchaînements… tu sais ce comédien violet.

Et ils ne l'ont pas encore renvoyé ?

Apparemment tu n'es pas parti aussi longtemps que cela, dit elle avec une sorte de sourire décontracté.

Et pourtant… trop !

D'un mouvement d'approche remarquable à des centaines de mètres, une femme à lunettes aussi bien coiffée qu'un lévrier passé dans une essoreuse, se colla à eux et s'immisça dans leur discussion.

Je pense vous avoir entendu parler de Derwent Shimpling, et je pense pouvoir rectifier quelques points, dit elle sans la moindre gêne. Nous avons découvert qu'il n'était pas vraiment comédien, ou pas dans le sens qu'on l'entend, il est le représentant incognito d'une race de très anciens mages qui ont quitté notre planète il y a de ça des millénaires, mais voulant sûrement garder un oeil sur nous. Nous supposons avec une grande confiance que sa couleur violette est due à une tentative de meurtre d'une autre espèce extra-terrestre qui aurait altéré son costume ou charme qu'il possède pour nous ressembler.

Intéressant et vous êtes ?

Subter, Miss Fugea Subter, journaliste au Chicaneur, je viens couvrir le festival, nous avons de gros soupçons sur la neutralité du jury de ce soir…

Allons dont ?s'exclama Glenda, et pourquoi ?

Vu que la moitié des membres on eut une relation amoureuse plus ou moins sérieuse avec Celestina…

Ce sont toutes des femmes !s'interloqua t'elle.

Oui c'est bien ce que je dis, mais ça ne change rien à…

J'abandonne, souffla t'elle en tournant son regard vers la scène, elle a bien raison sur un seul point, Derwent est tout sauf un comédien.

Il était une nouvelle fois en train de tenter un pari stupide avec des couteaux, sur scène au lieu de lancer le prochain groupe.

Au moins vous m'avez fait passer Moldubec sans trop de souffrance.

Vous êtes sûrement Maximus Lokiscare, n'est-ce pas, nous sommes nombreux au journal à penser que votre renvoie du ministère était injuste.

Et pour quelle raison… le pensez vous ?

Vous ne vouliez pas collaborer à leur mensonge et nous le savons, reprit elle avec joie, mais même la majeur partie de la population n'est pas prête à admettre que le ministère a eut besoin de créer Lord Voldemort de tout pièce pour faire passer des réformes honteuses de notre système.

Dire que vous n'êtes même pas si loin… mais chut !

Glenda avait reprit le micro, tandis que l'on sortait Shimpling, un manche de sabre dans la bouche et le reste à l'intérieur, escorté par deux médicomages.

Voilà ceux que vous attendiez tous, les seuls et uniques, les huit sorciers dans le vent, Heathcote Barbary, Gideon Crumb, Merton Graves, Myron Wagtail, Herman Wintringham, Orsino Thruston, Donaglan Tremlett et… et… Kirley DUKE ! Les Bizarr'sisters et leur guitariste solo que les moldus nous envient!

Bien heureux d'avoir discuter avec vous Mr Lokiscare, au plaisir ! tenta de placer cette Fugea Subter en lui serrant la main gauche sans attendre de sa part qu'il détache les yeux de la scène.

Le groupe se donnait comme s'ils allaient rendre à tout jamais leurs instruments à la fin du concert, et faisait entrer en transe la quasi totalité de la salle, quelque soit l'âge. Maximus était transpercer par le guitariste …Kirley Duke, comme s'il sentait juste avant qu'il ne les joue les notes qui allaient venir. Sans danser comme un elfe fou ou un troll qui apprend le rock'n roll, il resta presque immobile, ne laissant que son bras gratter ses démangeaisons sur son poignet… nu !

La montre ! s'exclama t'il dans ce fracas musical.

Courant droit vers la sortie à la poursuite de cette Miss Subter…Fugea … subterfuge !

Il ouvrit une des portes de secours et découvrit au beau milieu de l'allée, un flacon contenant un liquide laiteux, identique à celui qu'il avait bu le matin de son infiltration dans le repère de lycanthrope.

Y a pas à dire, elle apprend très vite.

Dans le black-cab, Dana avait reprit sa forme habituelle, et roulait à toute allure dans les rues de Londres, sortant de sa poche, la montre magique qu'elle venait de subtiliser à Lokiscare. Elle était encore surexcitée par l'adrénaline qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'en sortir sans être prise la main dans le sac, et profita de cet instant d'euphorie pour jeter un œil sur son butin. Les aiguilles toujours en mouvement pour certains, indiquaient leur emplacement, Weasley était sur une nouvelle case apparue du nom de Terrier, Bondupois était chez lui, Amos et Maugrey fidèles à eux-même, ce Kirley Duke faisait encore son spectacle, tandis qu'elle… Mais le pique du garçon, et ce fut le plus surprenant, se trouvait sur une pancarte où s'écrivait le mot « ministère ». Elle ralentit un moment sa course essayant de trouver un moyen d'entrer au ministère sans attirer les questions gênantes de son supérieur direct sur son absence, et sa friction avec Maximus, puis contourna un quartier pour passer par le hangar arrière du département des transports magiques. Le véhicule freina comme un scotch sur une surface antidérapante, à côté du Magicobus de réserve, la laissant sortir un peu secouée.

Hey gardez la moi je suis pressée, dit elle à un jeune homme avec des dreadlocks.

Mais c'est…

Attendez ! dit elle en revenant sur ses pas, des ados ne seraient pas passé par là ?

Oui… mais c'était juste des amis à moi, je vous jure…

Super, coupa t'elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

« _Eractar_ ! » dit elle en faisant apparaître les traces de pas de trois paires de chaussures moldus… des « basqueuttes »… les suivant d'un étage à l'autre vers l'Atrium. Préférant ressortir de sa cape ce chapeau déformant, mais elle n'eut même pas à se présenter à Eric le gardien, et la plupart des sorciers qu'elle croisait n'avaient d'yeux que pour une sorte de conflit grandissant non loin de l'ancienne fontaine, exactement là où conduisaient les pas des jeunes de plus en plus mêlés aux autres.

Une jeune femme au cheveux châtains faisait un scandale devant un certain nombre de gardiens et de Bouche-trou ( terme que Dana donnait au employés et stagiaires du ministère dont le rôle était méconnu, même par eux même). Dana ne comprit que des mots en l'air comme « C'est une honte… Au ministère en plus ! …vous mériteriez d'être… », avant d'apercevoir un jeune homme rouquin assis sur le sol, ayant apparemment une jambe blessée, à côté des escaliers du département des Mystères, ne pouvant pas les descendre sans aide.

On s'attendrait à une conduite exemplaire vis à vis de personne accidentée ou handicapée dans un lieu d'état ! rugit elle de plus belle alors qu'Eric tentait de la calmer, …l'humiliation qu'on leur fait subir… c'est une honte pour nous tous… ce que le ministère fait…

A la surprise de Dana une bonne partie de la foule semblait être d'accord avec qu'elle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à intégrer à sa révolte la cause d'autre espèce, comme l'esclavage des elfes… mais avant qu'elle n'approfondisse ce sujet un haut fonctionnaire monta des escaliers, un certain Funestar selon Dana. C'est à ce moment qu'elle cessa de chercher dans la foule la présence de ses « jeunes » galopins, comprenant enfin le but d'une telle diversion, elle ferma donc ni vu ni connu son manteau et descendit les marches à toute vitesse vers la lourde porte de ce département bien secret, celle-ci fut restée ouverte grâce à une cale qu'elle prit grand soin à ne pas déplacer. Entrant dans une pièce ronde, à douze portes, éclairée de chandelles bleues, elle fut tout d'abord attirée par l'une d'où émanait une lumière chaude et brillante, comme le plus chaud des brasiers, puis entendit des bruits de pas provenir de la seule autre porte ouverte.


	12. Langue de Plomb et Tête en l'air

Chap 12 : Langue de Plomb et Tête en l'Air 

Dana s'avançait lentement dans une allée entre deux rangées d'armoire aux vitrines des plus bizarres, contenant des animaux empaillés horribles ou odieusement déformés, comme une espèce d'écureuil noir de deux pieds de haut à trois yeux, dont l'un possédant son propre nez. Il y avait également des objets énigmatiques aux allures de longues lames de rasoir accouplées à des bouilloires d'argent. Mais aucune trace du troisième garçon qu'elle pensait poursuivre, comme s'il s'était évaporé dans cette atmosphère déjà brumeuse ; cependant elle continua sa traversée du couloir jusqu'au centre de cette grande pièce, qui vu du centre ressemblait plus à un ancien réservoir d'eau du siècle dernier. En son centre un immense globe de pierre bleu fissuré sur pied, semblait attirer autour de lui un tourbillon de fumée… de… de spectre !

La pièce en était remplie, des fantômes innombrables, probablement une centaine, mais n'ayant guère l'apparence de ceux qu'elle avait déjà croisés à Poudlard ou dans certaines demeures, ceux-la étaient mutilés, difformes, anéantis à l'état de nuée brassées les uns dans les autres.

N'est-ce pas misérable de se mettre dans un état pareil ? lança un petit être transparent accoudé plus loin sur un bureau vide.

Dana ignorait s'il parlait seul ou s'il était capable (lui aussi décidément) de sentir sa présence, tentant de se rapprocher de lui, elle se figea en sentant ses yeux translucides fixer les siens.

Avez-vous donc vous aussi peur de ce qui vous attend après le trépas ? reprit cette image de vieil homme blessé à moitié nu, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils ont toujours été ainsi, comme vous leur mort les a réveillé durant leurs longues nuits, et il on tout tenter pour rester en vie. Mais cela est souvent plus destructeur que… l'acceptation, regardez les à tourner en rond autour de cette pierre espérant en vain qu'elle gobera une nouvelle miette de leur sous-âme. Ils souffrent désormais plus pour disparaître totalement que pour essayer de garder une demi-vie.

Se rapprochant de plus en plus d'elle, tel un ensorceleur, elle ne sentit pas, alors qu'il la fixée toujours, ses mains se placer sur son coup comme pour… l'étrangler…

_Arakis_ ! hurla une voix avant qu'un jet de lumière ne projette Dana hors des bras de cette étrange fantôme qui s'était comme liquéfié dans les airs, Qui est là ? répondez, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un

Dana se relava lentement, ne jetant qu'un court coup d'œil sur le Pan Amphissas, qui tenait son bâton comme dans les vieilles illustrations de Merlin. Ne préférant pas rester ici, elle coura vers le couloir de sortie mais heurta violemment quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvez pas voir. Tâtonnant des bras, elle l'attrapa et le coinça contre une des ces armoires aux horreurs, mais au même moment Amphissas apparut pour les poursuivre. Entendant sa respiration haletante et risquant d'un moment à l'autre de glisser sous sa cape pour continuer sa fuite, elle préféra le relâcher en lui donnant littéralement une tape sur l'épaule, se retournant ensuite vers le Pan en ouvrant son manteau d'invisibilité.

Tout doux… je suis de la maison…

Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici !

En fait si, j'ai à peu près tout les droits dans le cadre de ma mission, reprit elle se convainquant qu'elle ne mentait pas en sortant son ordre signé de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Je m'attendais à ce que Loki vienne lui même, dit plus calmement le Pan deux minutes plus tard dans son office autour de deux bierreaubeurres.

Il le voulait, mais un événement l'a retenu aujourd'hui, et nous pensions que cette affaire ne pouvait pas attendre.

Ce qui signifie clairement ?

Je ne peux pas vous le préciser, Maximus le fera peut être, mais je devais… voir… Alby.

Alby Star ? mais il est à la retraire!

Ah …, laissa t'elle échappé.

Loki devait l'ignorer, il l'a prise il y a deux ans à peine, en prenant quelques unes de nos meilleurs bouteilles. Il habite désormais cette étrange machin… au nord du Pays de Galles, je dois probablement avoir l'adresse quelque part sur mon bureau.

Sérieusement, dit elle un peu déboutée.

Oui, j'oublis souvent qu'ils ont tous deux travailler ensemble dans cette salle des âmes durant des années.

Bien… dans ce cas… heu… je vais y aller.

Vous ne voulez pas son adresse ? dit il aimablement

Non, …je… nous devrions trouver. Encore une chose qu'est-ce qui a tenté de me…

Tuer ? un poltergeist..

Je les croyais inoffensifs ?

Ils se nourrissent d'émotions et de pulsions humaines pour se construire, lorsqu'ils sont dans une école, entourés d'enfants… vous avez dû rencontrer Peeves, cependant dans la pièce où règnent les l'âmes les plus torturées de Grande-Bretagne, il y a de grande chance qu'il soient violents.

D'émotions vous dites ?

Oui, les détraqueurs pourraient les dévorer tout cru, mais ils n'en veulent pas… je les comprends.

De retour dans le vieux taxi, elle tapota le volant, comme pour attendre qu'il lui donne ses prochaines instructions, mais son cerveau restait encore en veille après ce passage dans cette drôle de salle. Sortant de sa poche la montre magique, elle resta dépitée de voir le garçon toujours sur la case « en déplacement ».

Mais où est il ! s'exclama t'elle devant l'objet.

Celui-ci changea de cadran, ne gardant que l'aiguille du « garçon », prenant l'aspect d'une boussole indiquant la direction de cette individu sous le visage satisfait de Dana.

Elle tira la manette propulsant le black-cab à la vitesse du magicobus, repoussant devant elle tous les obstacles les plus atypiques, plusieurs vieilles dames, des boites aux lettres et deux éléphants d'un cortège de cirque.

La nuit se faisait de plus en plus obscure à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, et qu'elle s'éloignait des principales villes du sud de l'île. Elle calma le régime lorsqu'elle vis le pique du cadran, perdre sa précision, préférant désormais se remettre à ses yeux. Roulant phares éteints, sur une petite route de campagne boueuse, elle suivait le sillon tracé dans l'herbe, jusqu'à la vue d'un grand et hétéroclite moulin à vent en bois rouge et blanc, dont aucune des ailes n'avaient la même forme ou taille. Une grande porte d'entrepôt à son pied faisait face à une sorte de grande piste de terre battue, mais ce qui frappa l'attention de Dana était la présence de trois ombres près de cette porte. Quittant son véhicule et refermant son véhicule, elle décida qu'il serait plus opportun de poursuive sa surveillance plus près et moins motorisée, se rapprochant aussi silencieusement que possible, de cette drôle de bâtisse elle comprit vite que ces jeunes gens semblaient attendre une personne qui se faisait désirer. Au moment où elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, une drôle de machinerie accrochée au dessus de la porte, (une girouette intégrée à une horloge à bille), sonna comme un réveil, et ouvrit seule la porte de cette énorme garage.

Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ? s'interpella un jeune rouquin.

Juste de la mécanique Ron, dit plus calmement son amie, il ne devrait plus tarder.

C'était elle même qui avait créé tout ce scandale dans l'Atrium, il y a de çà une petite heure, et en effet, quelque chose arrivait bien, mais d'où Dana ne s'y attendait pas. Devant le disque lunaire, une drôle de silhouette semblait tomber directement du ciel dans un petit embrasement, se rapprochant de plus en plus vite, comme une espèce de traîneau en feu effilé pour fendre l'aire, recouvert d'un drôle de dôme de verre. Il atterrit sur la piste dans un nuage de poussière, ne parvenant pas à freiner avec ses patins avant d'entrer dans son hangar à toute vitesse, ils entendirent une grande chose s'y produire. Dana suivit les autres qui entrèrent rapidement, elle remarqua sur la carcasse de cet appareil, emboîté dans deux poutres et un tas de sac de farine, que cinq énormes queues de balais y avaient été placé à l'arrière (sûrement comme propulseur), un hublot s'ouvrit laissant sortir en titubant un scaphandrier fumant, qui s'effondra aussitôt.

Mais ce type est dingue, s'exclama la fille en pointant des débris multicolores sur la carlingue, il a percuté des satellites moldus et emporté leurs panneaux solaires !

Ce Star qu'on cherchait, reprit ce Ron, c'était le Alby Star, le premier sorcier dans l'espace !

Apparemment, répondit l'autre jeune homme.

Techniquement, ce n'était que le deuxième…

Calomnie ! bredouilla dans son délire l'homme derrière son casque de cuivre et de verre.

C'est vrai que se faire passer pour une salamandre dans le projet Apollo c'était pas très glorieux pour…

Mécréant ! bouse d'éruptif ! continuait il bougeant dans tous les sens au sol, je suis le premier… premier sorcier…

Ça suffit ! dit celui-ci en tendant la bras pour ouvrir le scaphandre.

Harry ! c'est brûlant ! cria la jeune femme.

Utilisant plutôt sa baguettes, il ouvrit le hublot, et lui jeta un peu d'eau sur le visage pour lui faire reprendre conscience, avant de lui retirer son casque.

Il paraît que vous être une référence en Horcrux ? demanda Harry.

Pas vous aussi ? marmonna t'il.

Comment ça nous aussi ? s'inquiéta t'il.

Pas moins de deux personnes sont déjà venus me poser… des questions… dit il oscillant.

Leur avez vous dit comment en détruire ?

Il faudrait peut être d'abord les trouver Mr Potter ! coupa une voix venant de dehors, quand à vous Miss Nicols, nous avons des comptes à régler !

Maximus était arrivé en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley, chacun passa un moment à crier sur ceux ou celles dont ils se sentaient responsable.

Pensiez-vous réellement qu'Amphissas ne tenterait pas de me joindre ? ou que cette montre était le seul moyen de garder un œil sur… lui ! puis plus calme, …joli coup votre transformation.

J'ai vraiment une amie au Chicaneur.

Molly se fait un sang d'encre pour vous depuis une semaine ! hurlait en parallèle Arthur.

Vous voulez peut-être boire un verre, posa comme une fleur Alby en pleine cacophonie.

Ils étaient tous assis ou affaissé autour d'une table basse, un verre plus ou moins plein à la main, parlant plus paisiblement.

Et qu'est-ce qu'un Horcrux ? questionna Dana.

Un mot que vous n'auriez jamais du entendre, dit fermement Loki.

Un acte de magie noir très poussé pour enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet, reprit Alby.

Et comment les détruit t'on ? relança Harry affalé le verre à la bouche.

Je ne connais qu'un cas d'Horcrux reconnu et détruit, répondit le vieil astronaute.

Par Dumbledore ?

Non, par moi, coupa un peu plus mollement Lokiscare, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Albus s'en soit chargé de certain sans nous en parler.

Comment les trouver ? rajouta cette « Hermi-one » tendant de rester concentrée.

Il faut être puisant pour en créer, dangereux certes, mais puissant ! et la puissance ça laisse des traces…

De grosses traces, inclue Loki sous les acquiescement d'un Arthur qui n'y comprenait pas plus que Dana.

Suffit de les suivre, et d'avoir une petite idée d'où partir.

Et t'as dit ça à qui d'autres Alby ?

Deux autres hommes, mais il n'étaient pas ensemble… enfin il se ressemblait peut être, habillé très sombre…

C'était très stupide, bafouilla Loki.

Ils voulaient juste savoir ce que c'était… l'un était assez jeune, comme vous, dit il en regardant Harry, l'autre, plus crochu… j'aurai peut être pas dû…

Sûrement, siffla une Hermione les yeux fermés.

Mais ils étaient… si intéressés par mon futur exploit… de la terre à la lune…

Mais tu l'as déjà fait, reprit Maximus ayant ses deux mains sur son front, depuis des années.

A bon ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous as donné à boire ! s'interloqua t'il avant qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes juste devant Dana.


	13. Drôle de proposition

Chap 13 : Drôle de proposition 

Dana, les yeux encore fermés, avait l'impression d'avoir dormi comme une souche durant une semaine, comme si elle s'était épuisée à une course à pied faisant le tour de Grande-Bretagne. Malgré ses paupières lourdes, elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle devait se lever le plus vite possible, alors que des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient. Ouvrant lentement un œil, scrutant lentement cette chambre inconnue recouverte de plans de mécanique en guise de papier peint, elle sursauta en découvrant à ses côtés le corps endormi de Lokiscare, la tête plongée dans un oreiller avant que les petits cries stridents de Dana ne le fasse retrouver connaissance. Aussi surpris qu'elle à son regard, il resta silencieux un moment devant Dana qui tirait sur elle deux tiers des draps.

Fermez vos yeux, dit elle en brisant le silence, je vais sortir du lit.

Vous n'êtes tout de même…, mais elle se tût en mettant une main sur son visage pendant un instant.

Maximus avait déjà remit la plupart de ses vêtements, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce il souffla :

Il ne s'est rien passé.

A bon ?

Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? demanda t'il assez pâle.

Si, si… si, se reprit elle.

Il ne s'est donc…

Absolument rien passé ici, conclut-elle.

Nous sommes d'accord, dit il en se glissant hors de la chambre.

La question resta un certain moment en écho dans sa tête malgré ses efforts pour la faire disparaître, ainsi que quelques pensées des plus bizarres que Dana s'interdisait d'avoir. Elle même rhabillé, sortie le plus discrètement possible. Mais tomba sur une forme immense qui atteignait le plafond, se retournant elle découvrit nul autre que ce Hagrid, garde chasse à Poudlard.

Bien le bonjour Mademoiselle…, commença t-il avant de regarder étrangement la porte de la chambre.

Hagrid, murmura de façon menaçante Loki.

Heu, oui, recommença t-il vers lui, elle vous… nous attend d'ici une petite demi-heure.

Bien je vous…

Nous ! coupa Dana.

Bien, nous vous suivrons, mais j'ai deux petites choses à régler.

Moi aussi, dit il en lançant son regard vers le corps endormi du jeune Potter.

Alby ! debout ! hurla Maximus, en secouant le vieil homme comme un prunier, Alby !

Oui, oui, bafouilla t-il avant d'ouvrir un œil

Est-ce qu'on a bu ce que je pense !

Je crois… tu veux bien me reposer s'il te plait, chuchota t-il, _Cafee cafee noir !_

Une cafetière descendit du plafond, versant trois tasses d'un liquide noir et très chaud.

Buvez, c'est moldu mais très efficace.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bu hier soir ? demanda enfin Dana.

Rappelles-moi !

Je vous pose la question, reprit elle désarçonnée.

Non, c'était du « Rappelles-moi », projet de potion sensée revitaliser la mémoire, mais au lieu de ça, elle fait remonter votre esprit dans le temps, vous pourriez jurer être dix ans plus tôt et avoir les souvenirs de cette journée.

Ce n'est pas très constructif, dit elle en pensant à la mélancolie qu'une telle boisson pouvait fournir

Ok, surtout la version deux !

Qui est ?

La même avec plus d'alcool, n'est-ce pas, dit il en regardant sévèrement Alby.

Tu vas pas me faire ta leçon Mr « je quitte le pays », j'ai déjà cassé pour la troisième fois mon astronef, ça me suffit.

D'accord, parla plus calmement Loki, dis en moi plus sur ceux qui son venus te parler des Horcrux ?

J'avais déjà vidé une bouteille, impossible de te dire si c'était il y a vingt ans ou hier matin… peut être même les deux.

Pas d'indice ?

J'ai mieux, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, dit il sans grand sourire, j'ai reconnu le deuxième… Severus Rogue !… je suis désolé.

Pas autant que moi, termina Maximus en posant sa tasse sur la cafetière

Dana et Hagrid attendirent un moment, le temps que Lokiscare dise quelles mots au jeune garçon, qui comme ses amis, allait suivre Arthur Weasley vers ce mystérieux Terrier où une cérémonie les attendait.

Dana assis sur la banquette arrière, juste derrière le demi-géant, ne voyant pas où ils allaient, entendant par contre les grincements de pneu du côté gauche.

Maintenant qu'on refait équipe.

Apparemment, rétorqua t'il comme surpris par cette conclusion.

Que lui avez-vous dit ? questionna t'elle avec intérêt, au jeune Potter avant que nous ne partions.

Je lui ai juste parlé baguette et banalité.

Elle reconnut vite le grand portail, surmonté de sangliers ailés, qui marquait l'entrée du plus merveilleux château qu'elle avait connu, nul autre que le renommé collège de magie et sorcellerie de Poudlard !

Ils suivirent la carrure imposante d'Hagrid, jusqu'à la fameuse gargouille gardant le bureau du… de la directrice de ces lieux, office qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de voir jusqu'à présent. Une fois passé les escalier, et la porte s'ouvrit seul sur le professeur McGonagall en plein travail de rédaction, qu'elle cessa à leur entrée.

Heureux que vous soyez venu Mr Lokiscare, j'ai souvent entendu parlé de vous, nous nous sommes même croisé quelques fois.

Je n'oublis jamais un chapeau comme le votre, même dans l'ombre.

En effet…, inutile de vous dire que depuis les événements d'il y quelques mois, la réouverture de l'école est loin d'être assurée.

Oui, et le lien avec moi ?

Pour envisager d'accueillir des élèves, il nous faudrait d'abord avoir… suffisamment de professeurs, je continuerais d'enseigner la métamorphose en plus de la direction, et en espérant le retour de Slughorn, il nous manque tout de même un enseignant de défense contre les force du mal… compétant.

Je vois… , dit simplement Maximus, …mais vous devez être au courant que je suis…

Soyons franc, si vous ne l'avez pas encore attrapé, vous ne l'aurez avant qu'il ne sortira pas de sa cachette. Pourquoi vouloir rester assis dans une voiture en l'attendant ?

Oui… mais il n'y pas que ceci, je sais qui sera à Poudlard cette année… je ne parle pas d'enseignant, mais d'élève ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire face aussi longtemps au jeune… Londubat, …au fils de Dorcas, à ce Potter ou aux neveux de…

Vous n'êtes pas responsable des morts de leurs proches, mais vous pouvez l'être de leur sécurité actuel.

Pas après Frank et Alice.

Réfléchissez-y ! il reste un petit mois avant la rentrée…même au dernier moment. Albus avez créé des cours préparés pour les volontaires spontanés.

Maximus ressortit poliment mais sans dire un mot, se dirigeant directement vers le grand hall. Un personnage pictural traversa tous les tableaus à une grande vitesse criant d'une voix stridente, comme si elle tentait de briser du verre.

Attentez ! attendez ! hurla t'elle, il y a eu une attaque, à l'Asburey…

Et ! dit Lokiscare restant calme et interrogateur.

Et nous risquons de perdre un autre professeur les coupa le professeur McGonagall en courant en bas des marches.

Une calèche sans cheval l'attendait déjà et partit avant même qu'elle ne ferme la porte, Loki tira un instant Dana par le bras pour la faire courir assez vite vers la voiture, une fois dedans, ce fut pareille à l'effet que l'astronef d'Alby devait offrir au départ. Clouée au siège elle vu le paysage défiler comme un torrent de couleurs. Dans un battement de cœur encore plus intense, ce fut la teinte vert du petit ciel matinal, qui leur servit de signal d'arrêt, une ignoble tête de mort dont sortait cette forme filiforme, brillait telle une pluie d'émeraudes au dessus d'un pavillon saccagé. Toutes les fenêtres étaient détruites et plusieurs meubles avaient été jetés dans le jardin, comme si une chasse au trésor surprise avait eu lieux dans cette petite maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu.

Mais qu'est-ce…

Horace ! cria la voix sur-aigüe de McGonagall qui apparut au milieu de la propriété, la baguette à la main avant que d'autres sorciers en fasse de même, Horace !…

Horace a la fâcheuse tendance à s'inviter chez des gens lorsqu'ils sont en vacances, lui expliqua Maximus, il trouvait ceci plutôt rassurant.

Quelle idée étrange, songea à voix haute Dana le suivant vers la porte d'entrée.

C'était une vieille idée du ministère, au cas ou… pour cacher la population magique au beau milieu des moldus. Ce n'était pas très réaliste.

La première grande pièce semblait avoir subit les désastres d'une guerre, plusieurs foyers en feu, et plusieurs traces de sang au murs. La plupart des mages devait être des aurors, vu la façon rapide et coordonnée dont il sécurisait les lieux, mais à leur regard aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à trouver la moindre chose, …ni personne.

Horace ! continuait d'hurler la directrice.

Je crains qu'il n'y ait aucune…

Ne soyez pas aussi expéditif, lança Loki à un grand homme sombre, Horace est plus tordu que ça. Veuillez plutôt vous occupez du grand panneau de signalisation au-dessus de nos têtes, j'apprécierais qu'il disparaisse.

N'étant plus que trois dans la petite maison, Maximus scruta tout les meubles encore entiers et se tourna enfin vers un mur décoré d'un affreux papier peint à fleur rose et blanc, devant lequel il frotta le sol d'un doigt pour en découvrir de la cendre, sans la moindre trace d'une cheminée.

Horace vous devez être à l'étroit la dedans, sortez donc !

D'où ? demanda Dana avant que n'apparaisse les contours d'une grande cheminer en marbre.

J'y étais très bien avant que vous ne veniez me déranger Lokiscare , dit il en en sortant avec difficulté.

Ils auraient fini par vous trouver, si nous n'étions pas arrivé, coupa Minerva.

Ma chère, ces jeunes gens se chamaillaient tellement qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé du sucre dans une cuisine.

De qui s'agissait il ? questionna plus brutalement Maximus, les avaient vous vu !

Vu non ! entendu oui ! reprit le gros bonhomme en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le fauteuil qu'il redressa, une personne que je qualifierais de suave, qui tendait avec force d'empêcher Severus Rogue de me trouver. Je crois qu'il a du faire apparaître la marque pour vous alerter vous, et le faire fuir.

Ne soyez pas si réjoui Horace s'il vous cherche, il recommencera !

Certes, qu'il ose alors, il n'aura qu'à entrer à Poudlard sans se faire prendre !

Ils ressortirent tous deux, pour rejoindre leur véhicule, sous un nuage flou et verdâtre, que Lokiscare fit disparaître sous les yeux de tous d'un mouvement de baguette.

Vous ne songez pas réellement aller à Poudlard pour… le surveiller ?

Oh, non ! dit il en remettant le contact, mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus n'est plus où ira Rogue, mais ce qu'il voulait apprendre de Slughorn.

Horcrux ?

Elémentaire ma chère Nicols.


	14. l'IntraTerrestre

Et les exams, la paperasse des dossiers……enfin une petite pause ne faisait pas de mal, bien que j'aurai encore du en profiter pour travailler mon orthographe…..non ?

Chap 14 : l' Intra-Terrestre. 

Tout le quai baignait dans cette lumière grise, malgré l'heure matinal, le soleil semblait avoir donné tout pouvoir aux nuages pour jouer les abat-jour suprêmes au dessus du ciel de Londres, sans pour autant transformer ce jour en nuit. Elle était là un sac de taille raisonnable à ses pieds, attendant à côté de Maximus l'arrivée de cette locomotive argentée tel qu'imprimé sur son billet de train, mais sa réelle allure sans être fausse était tout autre, de la suie ou du charbon rendait morbide ce train, dont la forme assez cabossée ne cachait pas son âge avancé.

Vous avez bien retenu tout ce que je vous ais dit ? lui répéta t'il alors qu'elle mettait un pied sur le marche-pied du wagon.

Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne venez pas, …je vous rappèles que j'ai laisser entendre au ministre que vous m'accompagnez.

J'en sais suffisamment pour rester là à guetter les alentours, et j'ai quelques affaires personnelles à régler.

Si vous en savez suffisamment, pourquoi m'envoyez faire ces recherches… si c'est pour me mettre…

Premièrement je n'en sais pas assez, et vous encore moins, coupa t'il, deuxièmement je suis peut être le mieux placé ici pour l'attraper s'il sort de sa cachette, …vous n'oubliez pas que nous traquons un seul mangemort ?

Non…

Très bien, prenez place et faites attention et ne parlait à personne… ils ne sont pas très fréquentable… à votre âge ! quelqu'un vous attendra à l'arrivée, mais ne vous laissez pas faire c'est vous qui menez l'enquête.

L'intérieur de ce train n'avait rien à voir avec la splendeur d'antan du légendaire train intra-terrestre, qui fit la fierté du département des transports magiques jusqu'au début du siècle dernier. Les boiseries n'étaient plus celles qui avaient fait mainte fois le tour du monde avec à bord les plus glorieux mages de leur époque, aujourd'hui Dana devait enjamber une ou deux personne affaler dans les couloirs (comme après une trop longue nuit à boire quelques potions, et étant sur de rater leur destination s'ils en ont une), il restait même au sol plusieurs prospectus et banderoles d'encouragement de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch d'il y a trois ans aux couleurs de divers pays. Elle préféra se choisir un compartiment vide, qu'elle nettoya sommairement avant de s'assoire et de réfléchir à sa mission sur le vieux continent, ne parvenant pas à faire le trie dans son esprit, elle se laissa donc distraire par le départ du train, sans même essayer d'apercevoir un Lokiscare qui s'était déjà excipé, avant de poser une regard nostalgique sur le Poudlard Express stationné la en réserve. Mais bien vite elle se sentit comme en apesanteur lorsque son wagon entreprit comme en chute libre à 90 degrés, accélérant comme un boulet de canon, plusieurs canalisations, conduits d'égout ou rames de métro traversèrent la fenêtre perpendiculairement au champ de vision de Dana surprise de tomber droit vers le centre de la terre, au bout d'un moment une lumière verte s'alluma devant elle indiquant « vous pouvez retirer votre ceinture », la lampe à sa droite ,indiquant sûrement de la mettre, avait semble t'il été arraché depuis un moment, Dana relativisa ceci en se disant que l'absence de ceintures sur les sièges rendait la situation inévitable.

Les heures passèrent difficilement dans un décore humide et moisi aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais les premières étapes lui rendit une petite gaieté, ne serai-ce que de voire un moment Paris et les quai de Seines en plein zénith du soleil. Elle s'était enfin décidé à faire un tour le long de ce convoie, le temps au moins où il circulerait encore à l'aire libre, longeant une grande forêt de conifère à fleur d'eau de plus en plus affecté par un relief cassant. Voyant en bout de voie une grotte digne d'un ogre des temps jadis dont paraissait sortir une obscurité opaque, Dana préféra se rediriger le plus vite possible vers son compartiment, mais prit de court elle se senti soulevé à mi couloire et ne fut retenu de tomber au fond d'un gouffre de détritus que par une main qui la tira dans une autre cabine, celle-ci était bien plus confortable, presque intacte mais… ses yeux prient d'un bond de surpris se posèrent sur nul autre que l'élégant Pyrite, aussi souriant qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

Asseyez-vous donc, nous n'avons pas encore atteint la bonne vitesse, lui lança t'il en la dirigeant vers son siège opposé.

Merci, bredouilla t'elle sans y penser trop prise dans une bousculade d'idée (combat, poison, crier…).

Je vous avoue être content et bien étonné de vous revoir… ici.

Moi de même, dit elle en pensant surtout à passer pour calme alors que son cœur paraissait faire une course avec la locomotive.

Vous semblez légèrement…

Essoufflé, coupa t'elle préférant entrer tout de suite dans le jeu, …mais également ravi de tomber sur vous,… mais j'ignore encore votre nom ?

Pyrite… disons juste Pyrite.

Enchantée Mr Pyrite.

Et pourrais-je connaître le vôtre ?

Bien entendu, répondit elle le plus lentement que possible creusant sa tête pour éviter de dire une stupidité, …Miss… Subter… Fugea Subter

Charmant, puis-je vous demander ce qu'une jeune femme comme vous fait dans cette déplorable antiquité… et où va t'elle.

Je serais ravi… de vous répondre, dit elle en voyant la lampe verte s'allumer, …plus tard, pour le moment je dois me rendre dans ma cabine.

Très bien, mais vous devez accepter de dîner avec moi à 19 heure, ici… tout sera près.

J'ai hâte d'y être, acquiesça t'elle en glissant dans le corridor.

Elle regagna son compartiment, regardant une bonne dizaine de fois derrière elle, s'avançant aux seules lumières de quelques lueurs traversant la galerie de quartz qu'ils parcourraient.

La porte fermée, tout lui traversa la boite crânienne de part en part, aucun hiboux ne réussirai à remonter à la surface, quitter le train à plusieurs kilomètre de profondeur était tout aussi suicidaire,… restant immobile deux bonnes minutes, elle conclut qu'elle ne risquait pas tant de mourir dans une mort atroce si elle continuait son rôle de séductrice. Sa main passa sur les différents flacons contenu dans sa ceinture presque machinalement.

Une heure plus tard elle sortit changé en robe plus classique pour le repas dans un couloir désert ou des chandeliers muraux s'allumaient à son passage, alors qu'un teinte plus chaude venait de l'extérieur. Elle n'eut pas à frapper à la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre sur un compartiment presque trois fois plus grand que tout à l'heure où des bougeoirs flottait près d'un plafond en arc-boute, au centre pyrite se levait devant un table ronde préparée pour deux. S'asseyant avec l'aide de son hôte, elle contempla la vu panoramique qu'offrait leur fenêtre sur la gigantesque rivière de lave que les voies traversaient d'îlot de roche en îlot de roche, la chaleur et ses dilatations semblaient donner à cette présentation un aspect aquatique ou huileux surréaliste.

N'a t'on pas de la chance de dîner devant un si jolie spectacle de la nature ?

Si, c'est impressionnant.

Je ne parlais pas du magma…

Le repas se passa relativement bien selon l'avis de Dana, tout les dix minutes un petit elfe de maison venait soit leur apporter un plat, soit satisfaire une demande de Pyrite, sans dire un mot. La discussion revient lentement vers des sujets bien plus concret.

Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit le but de votre déplacement ? siffla t'il avec prudence.

En effet, je viens pour le compte du journal qui m'emploie, …une migration supposée des Ronflaks Cornus vers le sud, cela prouverai les effets dévastateurs de la réimplantation des Norvégiens à crête.

Palpitant, murmura t'il en prenant une gorgée de vin de fée, dit moi s'en plus… et buvez donc un peu vous devez être assoiffée.

Ce n'est pas si intéressant que ça.

Dit elle piégée dans son scénario, elle préféra rapprocher son verre de ses lèvres pour se donner du temps, avant de se rappeler ce pourquoi elle n'en avait pas bu. Une seul goutte de Veritaserum mal contrecarré et elle ne pourrait plus se retenir de livrer plus que sa vraie identité, mais sous le regard interrogateur de Pyrite, un seul subterfuge lui vint à l'esprit alors que lui même menait de nouveau son verre à sa bouche. Dana entreprit un mouvement digne des romans à l'eau de rose dont raffolait sa tante Fudges, elle croisa son bras avec celui du dandy, pour boire comme une couple de saint « niaiserie », mais renversa « maladroitement » une partie de son propre breuvage dans l'autre verre, son compagnon jeta les deux élixirs après avoir vu sur sa manche une tache tout ce qu'il y avait de plus imaginaire. Dana reprit un moment la description de cette animal qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et pour cause, avant de rétorquer à son compagnon la raison de son voyage.

Je suis un ami qui comme vous ne fait pas bien attention à sa propre sécurité.

Et vous souhaitez l'aider ?

Je n'en suis pas sûr… mais je sais que je ne devrais pas autant en dire.

Pourquoi, vous ne me faites pas confiance ?

Absolument pas, dit il sans perdre sa gaieté devant le sourire chancelant de Dana, …comment croire une journaliste qui coure derrière des bêtes féroces.

Je n'ai pas prit de carte de presse pour ce dîner, dit elle alors que sa main droit cherchait dans sa robe sa baguette.

Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ceci cavalier de ma part, j'apprécierais que vous acceptiez une invitation pour un week-end dans mon cottage , souffla t'il en la perçant des yeux sans qu'elle ne laisse ses véritables pensées remonter, …bien sûr une fois que vous serez revenu de votre safari photo.

Votre cottage ?

Oui dans un lieu des plus charmant… près d'un bourg du nom d'Adema.

L'exercice devint plus simple par la suite, seul le moment où elle du quitter la présence du mangemort, une bonne heure plus tard, en réussissant à maintenir le plus de courtoisie dans ses gestes d'affection.

Ne dormant que très peu durant cette nuit, sachant leur arrivée imminente pour cette petite ville près de l'Oural. Les grands sapins de cette forêt était si dense entre eux que Dana ne remarqua pas tout de suite être sorti du tunnel, alors que le chemin de fer paraissait s'élever parmi la cime des arbres, jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de ruche en bois amassée sur des conifères géant. Le train s'arrêta donc dans cette étrange gare suspendu, ressemblant à un chalet pour troll volant, Dana voyait les centaines de mètres qui la séparait du sol entre les planches de bois qui constituaient les quai. Elle reçu un long signe de la main de la part d'un Pyrite qui disparut au loin, avant qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

Désolé Miss Nicols, dit la voix d'un Amos un peu fatigué, …qui était-ce ?

Un homme dangereux, répondu t'elle vite, mais nous somme pressés.


	15. Point de Convergence

Chap 15 : Point de Convergence 

La diligence les ballottait comme des pierres ponces dans un chaudron en ébullitions, sur ce chemin de terre marqué à quelques endroit de pavée de temps ancien. Les campagnes morbides entrecoupées de lacs et de marrais, se succédaient sans montrer la moindre différence, comme s'ils tournaient en rond depuis des heures.

Ne faites pas cette tête Miss, il a été difficile pour nous de convaincre leur nouveau directeur de nous laisser venir faire des recherches. Il sont plutôt renfermé sur eux-même.

Oui mais, nous parlons d'une guerre qui dépasse de loin nos frontières.

Ce n'est plus très éloigné, dit la voix fortement accentuée du cochet à l'extérieur sous la pluie naissante.

Vous aviez dit ça y il a une heure, chuchota à mi ton Dana.

Nous pouvons profiter du paysage, dit avec presque une conviction Amos, nous sommes proches des Pyramides de Furmat, elles sont situées à quelques kilomètres à l'est de la célèbres Forteresse des Ombres, pas trop loin du superbe Pilier de Storgé. De nombreux touristes préfères contempler ces monuments antiques pendant la nuit, quand ils sont illuminés pas la Grande Torche Verte.

On n'est pas venu visiter, plus vite nous y serons, plus vite nous… ou je.. serai repartie.

Leur diligence passa un portique aussi vieux que les colline qui les entouraient au loin, avant de sentir une obscurité les envelopper un moment, avant qu'elle ne fasse place à le vu d'un château digne des comtes les plus noirs, avec ses douves, ses remparts aussi sombre que recouvert de plantes grimpantes et son architecture des plus cisaillant.

Un homme au teint aussi pâle, que ses yeux était injecté de sang, leur ouvrit la porte en leur souriant d'une manière trop poli pour être sincère, et leur montra le chemin vers une salle recouvert de trophées et de gravures… qualifiés de très violente selon Dana. Ce Blodwyn Bludd semblait être depuis peu de temps le nouvel « homme » fort de ce lieu, mais souhaitait apparemment vouloir se racheter une conduite face aux autorités Anglaises pour des « broutilles de jeunesses ». Mais Dana suspectait bien sous cette euphémisme à peine caché, des crimes dont on le graciait généreusement pour son aide… l'ouverture de la réserve secrète de la Bibliothèque de Dumstrang.

Nul besoin de préciser le thème des recherche, leur hôte ne le désirait pas, se doutant sûrement de la dangerosité du sujet, même dans l'école qui a érigé la magie noir dans ses domaines de pointes.

Cette réserve rivalisait avec la grande salle de Poudlard où l'on aurai placé deux rangés d'étagères en chêne massive atteignant presque le plafond de pierre, les grandes vitraux grisâtres amenaient une autre touche d'étrange puisque cette partie du fort était à moitié immergé sous les eaux, celles-ci même qui frappaient à mi-hauteur les fenêtres de leurs vagues. Dana se trouva devant sa table bien vite face à un petit tas de pavés poussiéreux, tous rédigés dans des langues dont elle n'avait pas la moindre notions, ce qui ne fut pas une surprise, au contraire elle avait pensait à prendre quelques plumes traductrices, un poisson babel (uniquement pour ses interlocuteurs oraux), et un jeu de dictionnaires enchantés pour aider activement à lire ces dialectes. Evidemment malgré cette maigre aide, les heures passèrent sans grand progrès, elle avaient en presque une journée amassé une pile de plus d'un mètre de vieux bouquins et grimoires en cuire noirci, et les quelques visites d'Amos « pour voir si ça avance ? » ne l'aidait guère.

Vous ne préfériez pas m'aider ?

Je suis désolé Miss… mais Loki m'a demandé de ne fourrer mon nez en aucun cas dans votre recherche, dit il en haussant les épaules, et quand il le dit sur ce ton, c'est qu'il a ses raisons.

Je sais… mais c'est que je tourne en rond, souffla t'elle en se frottant les yeux, j'ai passé au peigne fin une trentaine de volumes, mais aucun ne traite réellement du sujet… comme s'il manquait une pièce du puzzle… alors que ces livres son parfaitement rangé.

J'ai demandé à ….. pour la bibliothécaire, mais elle a disparu depuis six mois.

J'aimerai dire que je suis surprise, reprit elle en se levant, mais pour le moment je préfère prendre une pause.

Vous avez raison.

Je range juste ce livre, conclu t'elle en allant vers l'un des meubles.

Allant placer ce recueille de charme, elle se figea puis recula d'un pas, comptant à l'œil le nombre de livres que portait chaque étagère de cette armoire. Toutes rangées et contenant 36 tome si bien serrés les uns contres les autres qu'il était difficile d'en tirer un, sauf celle face aux yeux de Dana, où une partie des ouvrages s'étaient affaissés sur la gauche.

_Eractar_… siffla t'elle avec sa baguette à la main.

Des traces claires apparurent sur le rebord de la bibliothèque sur la lumière bleu, des empreintes de doigts et la marque poussiéreuse qu'avait laissé un livre désormais absent.

Le soleil se couchait au loin et d'étrange reflet apparaissaient donc sur le surface placide du lac, où un vieux bateau semblait être amarré depuis un moment d'après les algues qui l'entouraient. Resserrant son écharpe, elle laissa ensuite ses mains sur la seul source de chaleur à proximité, cette boisson chaude local prit dans ce qui servait de réfectoire et qui dégageait une odeur aussi forte que les décoction de la Tarentule.

Vous deviez la boire tout de suite, dit une voix avec un forte accent, froid le goût est encore plus… comment vous dites… mauvais !

Je ne vais peut être pas la boire, répondit elle en détaillant le jeune homme un peu voûté et aux forts sourcils qui s'était approché.

Oh si, c'est très bon pour contre le froid.

Dans ce cas, dit elle avant d'en prendre une gorger dont elle se retenu de grimacer, …Dana…

Nicols oui on m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, la coupa t'il, Victor Krum.

Krum ? répéta t'elle pour se souvenir où elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom. On ne serai pas…

Qua ? demanda t'il l'air intrigué.

Non rien, …et qui vous a avertit ?

L'ordre évidemment ! Amos ne m'aurai pas caché qu'il venait ici, mais lui pourtant pas être très claire.

Et pour cause, marmonna t'elle, alors c'est vous qui l'occupiez durant toute la journée ?

Oui je connais lui depuis …un moment … ,commença t'il en cherchant ses mots, je essaye d'aider ici, plusieurs professeurs ont disparu.

Disparu ?

Certain avoir un masque maintenant, d'autre… plus calme…

Je vois, mais… il n'y a rien d'autre qui a disparut… comme des livres ?

Livres ?… personne peu sortir les livres de le bibliothèque… sauf le directeur.

Je le savais… toujours se méfier des gens qui sourissent trop, où est Bludd ?

Non, pas lui, rétorqua t'il, n'a jamais mit pied dans la salle des… il est ici pour faire peur à beaucoup de mangemorts. Très mauvais professeurs.

Peur ? demanda Dana sachant bien qu'elle n'aimerai pas la réponse.

Lui vampire très célèbre… c'est Karkarof qui prenait des livres, beaucoup…

Mais il est mort, dit elle tout haut.

Oui… dit il la moue désolé.

Le froid la transperçait dans son lit comme des petits couteaux malgré l'épaisse couverture que lui avait fournit cette vieille goule (sauf si elle l'avait seulement jeté là en pensant que c'était un dépotoir ), la chambre ne semblait pas être celle dévolu au invité de marque, à moins qu'il soit dans les goûts locaux de laisser un ou deux courants d'air glacial. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule chose qui maintenait Dana les yeux ouverts, ce livre manquant l'obsédé comme le doudou d'un enfant infatigable.

Les couloires dans la nuit lui paraissait encore plus pétrifiant que la prison de …elle n'osait encore penser son nom, mais elle préférait affronter ces ombres que ses pensés répétitives comme si au file de son vagabondage nocturne, elle était sûr qu'une idée lui viendrai…et c'est bien ce qui lui apparut en passant devant un des tableaux (apparemment caractéristique des établissement scolaire), le seul qui la scrutait sans s'en cacher. Le portrait muet de Karkarof la dévisageait comme le juge d'un procès inquisitorial.

Vous aviez un bureau ici… n'est-ce pas ? marmonna t'elle devant la face crispée du défunt.

« _Alohomora_ » murmura t'elle, devant le verrou de cette porte sculptée de squelettes ailés, la poussant ensuite pour entrer dans cette pièce recouvert de tissu et rideau noir comme l'intérieur d'une boite à bijou géante. Mais sous la petite lumière de sa baguette, elle ne perdit pas de temps à visiter, son intention était seule occupée par ce document dont elle n'avait aucune idée du nom, cherchant parmi tout les innombrables livres qui semblait remplire cette office comme des poussières de rien…

Elle tomba au bout d'un moment, derrière un vieux trophée en bronze oxydé ce qui paraissait être un très ancien manuscrit dont la couverture n'était marquait que d'une grande croix graphe d'un couteau dans le cuire. Dana le comprit sans bien savoir comment qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle était venu prendre possession, mais dés qu'elle mit le pied hors de la pièce sa nuque la démangea comme savant avant elle qu'il ne serai pas aussi facile de le ramener…

Voilà qui est bien étonnant pour une invitée… parcourir seule ces couloirs de nuit, dit une voix susurrante par derrière elle, ne devrais je pas me sentir en colère par votre intrusion dans mon bureau ?

Ce n'était… qu'une erreur, dit elle jusqu'à croiser le regard inhumain de Bludd.

Il est bien naturel… que nous ayons… une longue… conversation…

Disait il, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux de Dana comme un hypnotiseur, alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune femme à chaque mot qu'il sifflait de sa bouche pincée, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou, les canines visibles, sans qu'elle n'est la moindre réaction de recule. C'est la qu'un premier corbeau passa en lui griffant le visage, avant qu'un réel nuage d'oiseaux noirs ne détachent Dana de l'emprise du Vampire, lui laissant le temps de fuir à toute jambe, mais les volatiles ne cessaient d'être de plus en plus nombreux et agressives, ne réussissant à les repousser et perdant dans un de leur bec sa propre baguette, elle s'engouffra dans la seule pièce qu'elle connaissait de ce château, la bibliothèque.

Les portes bougeait aux flux des percussions que ces corbeaux subissait sur la surface de bois dure. Seul deux de ces animaux à plume s'était infiltrés dans la salle, et n'eurent pas la chance d'échapper au « Traité des champignons du nord » et au « Journal d'un monotone sorcier du Montana », deux pavés changés pour l'occasion en projectiles. Dana savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que la porte ne cède sous la force de celui qui avait envoyé ces oiseaux de malheurs, et ouvrit donc rapidement l'ouvrage, tapotant sa ceinture en espérant avoir bien compris où était cette « appareille photo », tournant les pages à toute vitesse, qu'une ou deux lui resta dans la main… mais bien vite un bang retentit, et aussi vite Dana se retrouva projeté contre un des murs.

Ses yeux se rouvrit un instant après sur la silhouette familière d'un grand homme sombre feuilletant plusieurs volume, ses cheveux gras lui tomber sur son nez coudé, comme celui de son ancien professeur… Severus Rogue.

Vous…, bafouilla t'elle reprenant conscience.

Miss Nicols, claqua t'il sans lui prêter un regard, je ne m'attendais pas à voir une si médiocre ancienne élève ici.

Désolé de vos dérangé, dit elle en tentant de se lever.

C'est faux, mais l'insolence a toujours été un de vos défaut même quand elle vous est pénalisante. Etre promu auror a dû vous rendre plus arrogante…

Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que vous entendez.

J'aimerais vous en dire autant, rétorqua en cherchant de plus en plus vite.

Si non, le retour à la vie secrète ça se passe bien… vous retrouvez vos repères… pas trop de remord d'avoir assassiné…

_Petrifucus totaliu_ ! coupa t'il comme agacé par son jacassement, …ça me revient, vous parliez toujours autant en cours.

Mais ils se replongea encore un petit moment dans la documentation, semblant troublé à plusieurs moments par ce qu'il lisait et découvrait, mettant dans semblant de sac deux ou trois ouvrages, dont le vieux manuscrit. Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur un garçon bien plus jeune, blond et que Dana prit un instant à identifier comme le jeune Malfoy, devenu plus filiforme et pâle qu'un fantôme.

Je n'ai pas pu les retenir plus longtemps, il seront là d'un moment à l'autre, cria t'il prit de court.

J'en ai assez, lui répond Rogue, partons…

Explosant un des vitraux, ils sortirent tandis que la pièce se vit rapidement immergée par plusieurs mètres d'eau. Dana se senti emporter par les flots grisâtres, flottant sur le ventre, sans le moindre moyen de ne pas succomber du manque d'air ou de la noyade, seul choix qui heurtait son esprit, jusqu'à l'intervention de deux paire de bras.

« Finite Incantatum » deux jeune homme la ramena dans le couloir, qui formait une sorte de berge de cette piscine pour ouvrage scolaire, l'un était Krum, tandis que le second plus rouquin mais aussi tassé la regardait avec un expression étrangement déjà vu.

Vous avez perdu ça, dit il en lui tendant sa baguette.

Mais que… où est…

Amos court après les mangemorts, répondit rapidement Krum, et lui c'est…

Appelez moi Charlie, je suppose que Viktor n'a pas parlé de moi, dit il en la mettant debout, …tout est perdu ?

Non… chuchota t'elle en ouvrant sa main droite contenant dans sa paume quelques pages déchirés, …non tout n'est pas perdu.


	16. les Charmes des Antiquités

Houlaa………cela faisait un moment……..la vie réel prend beaucoup trop de temps.

Puis l'inspiration faut la réidrater……et ma correctrice attitré et peelisime n'est plus……(po grave)…

Deux petit chap en attendant que je retrouve la suite.

Chap 16 : les Charmes des Antiquités 

Il y avait foule sur les quais de la gare de King's Cross et Dana devait presque se battre pour avant à contre courant dans une foule compacte. Puis elle vu la silhouette de son mentor sur l'une des passerelles, qu'elle alla aussi tôt rejoindre.

Il était inutile de venir me chercher, lui dit elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, je devrai déjà être au ministère pour faire mon pseudo rapport.

C'est vrai, acquiesça t'il lentement, mais j'avoue faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je suis venu accompagner le nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal.

Déjà le premier septembre ! s'étonna t'elle du temps inébranlablement fluide. Il réouvre donc l'école ?

Oui, regardez qui s'apprête à prendre place dans le Poudlard express.

Dana observa méticuleusement la foule et discerna un personne familière mais vêtu de manière si étrange, qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite Eugène Fracom dans une robe en velours rouge digne du prix de Sorcière hebdo.

Vous envoyez un…

Je vous en prit nous somme peut être écouté.

…à Poudlard ? comme professeur ?

Je l'ai formé moi même… et il a déjà un mois de cours préparé.

Comme professeur ! continuait elle à s'éberluer, mais vous avez perdu la tête, il est mort dans deux jours.

Vous le sous-estimez miss Nicols et puis ce n'est pas un concourt de magie cette école.

Non bien sûr… c'est juste des cours quotidiens dessus, c'est pas comme s'il devait faire des démonstrations ! dit elle en gardant son ton ironique, et il y a des étudiants qui attende des cours d'un vrai magicien !

C'est moi qui écris les cours le moindre mot. Il ne pourra pas faire pire que Dolores…

C'est pas une excuse, coupa t'elle.

Et surtout il est hors de soupçon de tout implication avec des mangemorts, Minerva a donné son accord la discussion est close.

Le regard de Dana se posa un bref instant sur le visage sombre d'un jeune homme accompagné de ses camarades de dernière année, et fut presque plus surpris de le trouver sur ce quai que d'y voir Eugène.

Et lui il retourne aussi au collège ?

Il paraît que ce fut assez difficile de le convaincre, reprit Maximus, mais je crains qu'il n'y reste guère longtemps.

Le vieux train rouge quittait doucement la garde dans son panache de fumée, sous leur regard nostalgique. Et atteint une certain distance avant qu'il ne reprennent leur marche.

Je pense qu'il sera vraiment bon, il a même suggéré d'intégrer dans le programme des court, une initiation au arts martiaux.

Et vous lui avait dit…

Bien sûr que non, j'ai dis qu'on en reparlerai, il me faut le temps de trouver un bon argument pour éviter ce fiasco sans le vexé.

Charmante attention.

En parlant d'attention, dit il en changeant de ton, avez vous pensé à mon petit souvenir de voyage.

J'ai confié le développement des photographies à Amos, mais voici, les quelques pages que j'ai pu tirer.

Heumm… rumina t'il un moment dans cette allé vide de la gare, intéressant, très intéressant… les photographies ne nous apprendrons rien.

Pourquoi ?

Les pages sont ensorcelés pour mélanger les mots.

Vous lisez cette langue ?

Hey , vous oubliez où j'ai fait la guerre. Mais va falloir demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour ceci…

Il transplanna sans prêter garde dans un pop sonore, laissant seule Dana dans le hall vide. Elle resta une poigner de seconde immobile comme scotché par la situation, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

Ho ! désolé, je vous ai oublié…

J'ai remarqué ! coupa t'elle sèchement, où allons nous ?

Allé des Embrumes.

Le moment d'après leur deux ombre disparurent des couloirs de King's Cross, dans deux pop mêlés.

La petite sonnette sonnait pour le troisième fois lorsque la porte, pourtant recouverte d'une pancarte « fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! », s'ouvrit sur l'expression renfrogné d'un vieux homme, tout ce qu'il y avait de moins soigneux de lui-même dans son costume du siècle derniers (sûrement pas repassé depuis).

Vous ne voyez pas que c'est fermé ! grogna t'il en secouant sa tête.

Je ne suis pas là pour faire des achats, dit la jeune femme en entrant sans son accord, je suis sûr que vous pouvez m'aider.

Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ceci ! continua t'il en la tirant vers l'extérieur.

Les paroles de mon ami… Lokiscare, dit elle jusqu'à qu'il se fige à ce nom, voyons Mr Barjow, je suis sûr que nous pouvons calmement parler.

Oui… oui, marmonna t'il au bout d'un moment, en repassant derrière ses miteuses vitrines.

Parfait, nous voudrions parler d'un livre magique…

Il y a de nombreux livres…

Oui, mais celui-ci à une étrange façon de protéger son savoir des regards trop indiscret…

Bien sûr, dit il en fouillant dans un tiroir…

Elle ne vit pas arriver la rangé de bibelots projetée par le vendeur qui la cloua au sol, alors qu'elle l'entendait clairement courir vers le fond de sa boutique. Un éclaire de lumière rouge le projeta non loin d'elle, alors qu'elle se dégageait des débris.

Ah ! Barjow ! pourquoi cette fuite, je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ce qui arriverai à notre prochaine rencontre, dit la voix de Maximus arrivant du fond du magasin, tu aurais pu simplement répondre à mon assistante sans me croiser, mais il a fallut que tu essaye de t'enfuire… c'est suspect !

Pitié… Loki !

Je t'avais prévenu ! _Endoloriiiiiis_ !

Le corps trapu entra en transe sous ses propre cris perçants, comme s'il se baignait dans un bain de feu.

Maximus ! hurla Dana par dessus les gémissements

_Finite incantatum_ !

Merci Loki, souffla t'elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Nous avons tout droit pour cette enquête, répondit il sans cillé.

Là c'était personnel ! lança t'elle avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui retrouvait connaissance lui brandissant les pages ensorcelés, fini de plaisanter, que savez-vous sur ceci !

Je… je ne… peux pas… bafouillait il encore tremblant de sueur.

Il n'attend qu'une excuse pour recommencer, dit elle en pointant Lokiscare.

Il… me tuera…

Sans doute.

Non… pas lui… Pyrite…

Qu'a t'il prit ! quand ça ! questionna avec insistance Maximus lui mettant sa baguette sous la george.

Le… le…

Répond ! continuait Loki en le secouant.

Le… pendentif…, articula t'il avant de reperdre conscience.

Félicitation, il meure dans nos bras ! reprit Dana en le prenant par les épaules. Je l'emmène à St Mangouste.

Elle se volatilisa avec le vieil homme, laissant dans la pénombre de la boutique de poussière Maximus encore dominé par sa colère.

Et vous m'avez caché ceci ! rugit Lokiscare sur Dana dans une des pièce du 12 square Grimmaurd.

Je vous en pris c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, votre vie est un mauvais roman de Gilderoy Lockhart. Vous avez plus de secret à vous seul que la moitié de l'ordre !

Aucun des miens n'a failli vous faire tuer ! répliqua t'il.

Votre petit conflit avec Barjow c'est secondaire ça !

A côté d'une invitation à dîner d'un mangemort, oui ! …de lui en plus !

Qu'aurais-je du faire ? fuir !

C'aurai été plus sensé ! l'idée que ce soit votre cadavre qui soit au menu ne vous ai pas venu !

Gardez- vos jeux de mots.

Ce n'en est pas un ! c'est à lui qu'on doit leur nouveau nom.

Peut être, mais on a une adresse et une parfaite opportunité de garder un œil sur Pyrite.

Ou c'est lui qui gardera deux yeux sur vous, …vous pensez réellement qu'il vous a cru !

Oui, vous n'êtes pas le seul a avoir subit un minimum d'entraînement à l'occlumentie !

C'est votre couverture de journaliste qui est un peu gros, êtes vous aussi stupide pour croire qu'il ne va pas découvrir votre nouvelle activité comme l'a fait Rogue !

Premièrement ! Rogue me connaissait de Poudlard et a du entre mon nom citer à côté du votre… deuxièmement sachez pour votre gouverne que j'ai réellement tenu l'identité de Fugia Subter durant un an au Chicaneur…comme journaliste !

Votre oncle muselait la presse ? demanda t'il plus calmement.

Oui… se qui n'a pas empêcher cette miss Subter d'écrire des papiers incendiaire sur un ministre assassin de gobelin…

Un superbe article, remarqua t'il doucement en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil poussiéreux et reprenant son verre. C'est de la folie.

C'est la meilleur piste qu'on ai eu, Severus Rogue à risqué sa vie pour ce livre, il voudra sûrement remettre lui-même à son maître le moyen de le lire.

Si l'ouvrage est pour lui, …quoi qu'il en soit c'est trop dangereux !

Je savais que vous diriez ça, alors j'ai déjà remis mon projet de mission à Scrimgeour, lui ne l'annulera pas. Et puis il ne me tuera pas tout de suite, il voudra d'abord profiter de mes charmes.

Est-ce sensé me rassurer ou vous convaincre vous-même, dit il sans la quitter du regard.

J'aurai trouvé mieux.


	17. De Glace mon sang s'est Figé

Je peut être besoin d'un correcteur ?…..mais la tournure que prend l'histoire dans ma tête, ce ne serai que pour qql chapitres…..vous pourrez tenir ou pas ?

Chap 17 : De Glace mon sang s'est Figé 

Le vent faisait le gros dos aux arbres qui longeaient le grand chemin qui menait Fugea vers ce portail en acier blanc, où de l'autre côté un cavalier perché sur sa monture à le crinière noir souriait délicatement de son approche.

Adossé dans cette bourrasque de vent sur le pilier de pierre du grillage, elle restait là le regardant, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte être la première à briser le silence cacophonique de la brise jouant des branches d'arbres. Lui non plus ne se souciait guère de l'envol de son haut de forme ou des feuilles qui comme une pluie les séparait, ne la quittant sur regard à aucun moment.

Il faudra que vous finissiez par entrer… à moins que vous ne vouliez plus ? demanda t'il enfin après de longue minute.

Absolument pas, mais plus on se presse…

Moins l'on profite.

C'est cela, répondit elle en poussant le portail, vais-je marcher ou il y a aussi un autre pur sang pour moi ?

Je pensais partager celui-là.

Le manoir était bien différent de celui des Malfoy, bien plus claire dans le style victorien, aux longues colonnades d'inspiration coloniale sur une véranda de fer forgé. La grande porte l'amena sur ce hall plus près du chef-œuvre de menuiserie que d'une simple salle d'entrée, il était impossible de deviner le nombre de réception qui avait dut être donner ici, entre ses rampe de bois d'un autre âge, et ces portraits vivants mais pourtant figés comme dans un devoir de garde à vous.

C'est… c'est splendide, dit elle sans voix.

Oui, et on n'y organise plus de combat de gobelin…

Quoi ?

Une petite légende qu'avait créé votre journal il y a un siècle, dit il avec le sourire large en montrant quelques premières pages de journaux encadrés.

Mais elle quitta vite du regard ces vieillerie pour un tableau d'un très jeune garçon troublé on ne peut plus ressemblant à… avec la bannière flottante au dessus « Sir Argo Pyrite deuxième du nom ».

Il faut donc dire Sir lorsqu'on vous parle ? demanda t'elle en se rapprochant de ce garçon au regard perdu mais fuyant celui de son double réel.

Ce n'est que pour les personnes que je n'apprécie pas, souffla t'il en passant la main devant l'œuvre comme pour éteindre la lumière dans la peinture elle-même.

Vous étiez bien jeune sur…

Chaque portrait est fait lorsqu'on reçoit le titre, soit à la mort…

Je suis désolé, dit elle un instant avec de la réel compassion.

Il ne faut pas, cela fait bien longtemps… j'ai bien changé, dit il les yeux figés sur la toile noir, Mais changeons de sujet, j'ai sorti de la cave une très bonne bouteille de vin dont vous ne refuserez sûrement pas un verre.

Dana finissait de faire le tour de sa chambre, cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'elle cherchait tout trace de sort ou artéfact capable de l'espionner, avant d'ouvrir son sac pour en sortir un petit miroir.

Loki… Loki, chuchota t'elle.

Oui, je suis là, tout est sûr ? questionna l'homme qui apparut à la place de son reflet.

Je pense que oui.

Comme ça se passe ?

Hormis le fait qu'il est un mangemort, il se comporte pour le moment comme un vrai gentleman, il plairait même à mon père.

Je ne veux pas compte rendu de rencard mais un rapport d'infiltration Miss Nicols, des informations ?

Pas encore, nous avons fait que parler de nos fausse vie respectif au tour d'un verre, j'ai bien deux trois chose sur son passé mais rien sur l'enquête.

D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas vos anti-potion avant chaque repas…

J'ai bien saisis… et d'ailleurs, je vous recontacterai assez tard après le dîner…

Pitié, évitez de…

C'est pas ce que vous croyez, il m'a parlé d'une collection d'objet ancien… qui sait ?

Rappelez-vous au moindre problème…

Un éclaire blanc et vous débarquez…oui, cependant les grilles ont l'aire on ne peut plus sécurisé.

Il n'y a pas assez de sort pour m'arrêter, croyez moi…

Elle descendait les escaliers d'ébènes dans cette robe de salon qu'elle avait découvert sur son lit avec deux autres tout aussi belle, elle laissa sans voix son hôte habillé d'en vieux costume en queue de pie pour le dîner, l'attendant près de la grande salle à manger.

Vous êtes…

Un peu en retard.

Nul temps ne saurai avoir été mieux employé, dit il en lui prenant la main pour la dernière marge jusqu'à la table.

Cette pièce la mettait un peu mal à l'aise à cause du grand nombre de trophée de chasse qui ornée ses murs dans une orgie morbide, des simples espèces de cerfs, aux animaux plus exotiques, jusqu'à ceux magique, il y a avait même entre deux corne d'Eruptifs une imposante tête de Dragon à l'opposé de l'entrée.

J'espère que vous apparaître c'est un chef russe qui a préparé ce festin il y a de ça que quelques minute dans son petit restaurant de St-Pétersbourg, dit il en dépliant sa serviette, c'est typiquement moldu mais on ne peut plus original.

Je suis impatiente, rétorqua t'elle avant de sursauter à l'arrivé d'armures mobiles.

Elle remarqua vite qu'il ne faisaient que leur porter les plats et boissons, ayant même un tablier sur l'avant bras.

J'aurais du vous prévenir, mais vous devez savoir qu'on ne trouve plus de si bon domestique de nos jours.

Je les préfère aux elfes, répondit elle tout en scrutant par les fentes l'intérieur vide de cette armure noir lui tendant une assiette de fruit de mer.

Le repas fut comme tout les discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Pyrite, un jeu de piste sur les failles de leurs mensonges sans perdre le tact qui évitait le choc frontal. Ce jeu d'acrobatie prit une autre forme lorsqu'ils finirent ce dessert meringué aux saveurs d'agrumes.

Etes-vous toujours intéressait par la ces petits artéfacts, dit il succinctement, ce ne sont que quelques babioles qui me causerait des problème avec le ministère, mais qui n'ont qu'une valeur sentimental.

Si ça vous passionnent… ça m'intriguent.

Alors passons à côté, dit il un tapotant la table qui commença à se ranger seul.

La collection aussi diverse que celle d'un petit mussée n'était pas palpitant si Argo n'en parlait pas avec tant de affection, mais jusqu'ici rien d'assez croustillant pour le bureau des abus de la magie ou un antiquaire du genre de Barjow. Mais Dana lorgnait discrètement le centre de la table, où un espèce de loupe en verre rouge était incluse dans un anneau comme un monocle pendant à une chaîne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à lui, une drôle de sonnerie retenti, sortant Pyrite de ses explications détaillés d'un service à thé mordeur.

Il se peut qu'il s'agisse d'affaire professionnel délicate, souffla t-il avec sourire, je vais tender de vite régler ceci, je vous invite donc à m'attendre en haut dans la salle de musique, j'y ai un orgue qui est ensorcelé pour jouer tout une nuit.

Ne soyez pas trop long tout de même.

Elle ralentit en haut des marches, pour entrevoir le visages des invités surpris. Quelle ne fut pas sa surpris de voir le premier homme, petit et bedonnant serré la main du propriétaire avec une main d'argent, suivi d'un grand homme sombre caché dans sa cape. Elle ne resta dans la pièce que le temps de mettre l'orgue en marche avant de courir discrètement dans sa chambre pour prendre son miroir.

Loki…Loki…

Oui ? qu'y a t-il ? demanda t'il inquiet.

Nous avons des invités, dont un est probablement Peter Pettigrow…

Queudver ! rugit Maximus comme s'il venait de voir sa propre mort.

Et un autre homme, je vais tender d'aller écouter leur conversation…

Non, hors de question ! coupa t'il, c'est trop dangereux, nous les cueillerons à leur sortie.

Vous ne les avez même pas vu entrer dans la propriété !

J'ai dis non…

Je ne… vous entend pa..as bien, y a de la …friture sur le verre…

Elle remit le miroir dans son sac et plaça un cousin par dessus, et prit sa baguette en main en regrettant d'avoir tend insisté pour ne pas prendre son manteau d'invisibilité. Les bribes de discussions semblait venir de la salle des collections, visiblement de plus en plus colérique à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, ce mettant tout près le la porte coulissante.

Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que ce pleutre allait réellement pouvoir à mes yeux se porter garant de ta loyauté. Scandait clairement Pyrite

Comment ! moi pleutre…

Je n'ai nul besoin de garantie, la confiance qu'il m'accorde devrait suffire, coupa une troisième voix, tu ne voudrai pas être dépeint comme notre chère ami Bella.

C'est étrange comme ses arguments son de plus en plus crédible à mon oreille, répliqua t'il, quoi qu'il en soit je persiste dans ma décision, si tu veux l'utiliser ce sera ici.

Sous ta surveillance ? demanda sans illusion cette voix froid mais reconnaissable.

C'est un objet si fragile…

Intolérable c'est intolérable, reprit la petit voix tremblante…

Comme j'essaie de te le dire Queudver, le seigneur ne veut en aucun cas que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre ces informations… toi y compris.

Et en son absence, je doit te croire sur parole ?

Mais avant la moindre réponse, deux armures avait placé deux hache sur le cou de Dana, devant qui les portes s'ouvrir sur les trois Mangemorts, Pyrite, Queudver et Rogue. Ce dernier la regardait comme s'il elle avait renversé une décoction des plus dangereuses en cours de potion, alors qu'Argo lui l'observait à moitié déçu comme un tour de magie pas arrivé à son terme.

Que fait cette jeune femme ici Pyrite !

C'est Sir Pyrite pour vous mon chère professeur, dit il d'une voix glacial et tranchante, j'ai rencontré votre charmante ancienne élève alors qu'elle faisait un article pour l'Auror magazine sur votre migration vers le sud à cause de la réimportation de norvégien à crête, un mensonge si charmant qu'il m'a séduit.

Vous vous êtes donc permis d'inviter cette personne chez vous tout en osons m'accuser de mettre en danger les plans du Dark Lord.

Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir… maintenant ce sera moins drôle.

Vous allez la tuer ? demanda assez pâle Queudver.

J'oubliais que la lâcheté vous caractérisé allez donc ronger du fromage, coupa t'il, Severus préfère sûrement s'en charger lui même, un si grand danger pour les plan…

Vous permettez je pourrais au moins choisir mon meurtrier, lança t'elle dans un sursaut d'aplomb.

Vous ne savez donc jamais vous taire quand il le faut, gronda Rogue le regard fixé sur elle avec doute.

Apparemment pas, reprit Pyrite en lui scellant la bouche, c'est ce que j'aime beaucoup chez elle.

Mieux vaudrais un Imperium cela nous laisserai du temps avant d'attirer l'attention du ministère.

Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut, mon professeur.

Je ne suis pas certain que tu réalise les enjeux…

Si tu ne veux pas l'exécuter je le ferais plus tard, coupa t'il sèchement, à ma manière.

Tu es malade Argo…

Ces derniers mots entraîna la colère de l'hôte qui plaqua l'ancien maître des potions contre le mûr, une baguette sous son menton, alors que d'autres Armures arrivaient.

Je l'ai déjà dit il me semble, vous êtes dans ma demeure et j'ai donc le dernier mot, si vous voulez votre décodeur c'est ici avec moi, quant à elle je m'en occupe de la façon qui me plais.

A ces mots, sa mains gauche sortait un fin couteau d'une poche, alors que ses yeux pétillés d'une lueur réellement démoniaque en direction de Dana. Rogue tenta d'attirer au même moment l'artefact vers lui déclenchant l'attaque de la batterie d'armure, Queudver disparut comme par magie laissant seul le prince repoussant ces hommes de métal et les tires de Pyrite. Dana vu un tiers soldat de fer venir vers elle l'épée à la main… mais deux de mouvement il abattit ceux qui la tenaient, puis la tira vite vers le hall avant que des sorts ne vole à travers tout la pièce comme si un bataillon de mage tirait sur la maison à l'aveuglette, cette armure la protégeât des rayons qui ricochaient sur elle.

Restez sous moi le temps que ça finisse, dit enfin la voix de Maximus.

Un instant après tout sembla s'arrêter d'un coup, Loki retira son casque et reprit sa baguette, allant vers cette salle où l'enfer s'était déchaîné. Elle le rejoignit deux secondes après, enfin prête à refaire face à…

Rien, dit doucement Lokiscare, ils ont fait fort pour disparaître sous le feu ennemie.

Tout comme le traducteur, dit elle, à votre avis lequel des deux à finalement réussis à le prendre.

Peu importe ce n'est sûrement pas à notre avantage.


	18. la Dualité Professorale

Tant que le feu est là je continu, mais je prévient, c'est bientôt la fin…

Chap 18 : la Dualité Professorale 

La salle de cour était légèrement animée alors que l'enseignant finissait de remplir un tableau qui défilait comme par magie, cela devait bien faire presque deux heures qu'ils suivaient les théories de contre-sort puissant de ce cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal déjà légendaire pour n'avoir jamais sorti sa baguette.

Des rumeurs étranges circulaient sur son compte, on ne l'aurai jamais vu faire la moindre ronde de surveillance, il passerai la moitié de son temps libre terré dans la salle de professeurs sans jamais sortir des murs du château si ce n'est pour ce racontar où il se serai évanoui à la vu d'un hippogriffe, il aurais également plus souvent vu les draps de l'infirmerie que ceux de sa chambre, certain troisième année raconte l'avoir vu relever le défi étonnant de répondre à leurs questions en faisant comme s'il était un moldu.

Oui ce professeur Fracom était à plusieurs égards étonnant, même aux yeux habitués de notre célèbre trio, Hermione lui avait comme diagnostiqué une pathologie qu'elle craignait elle-même : « une associabilitée accompagnée de phobies chroniques dut à de trop longues années à feuilleter seul des livres dans un bibliothèque vide ». Cette interprétation de l'état d'Eugène était sûrement la raison qui les poussa à le prendre sous leur relative protection, comme ils l'avaient fait pour Quirrell.

Pour ce cour là rien n'avait encore était utile et pour cause une surpris pour la fin de l'heure avait été annoncé, même les étudiant les plus crétins ou ceux friand des réactions de Mr Fracom à l'apparions de grenouilles dans ses poches et ses sous-vêtements préféraient attendre avant de le déstabiliser, du moins jusqu'à cette dernière minute…

Un serpentard craqua et se leva légèrement pour lancer un petit sort vers le tableau. Celui-ci dut être arrêté par un des talismans présent sur le bureau puisqu'il siffla et le professeur se retourna sans séquelle. Tremblant légèrement et scrutant la salle d'un regard plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumé comme s'il écoutait le vent, il s'arrêta devant cet élève fautif et ouvrit enfin ses lèvres.

Ménez ! ce n'est pas fini ce… ce cirque !

Ce n'est pas moi professeur….

Assez de mensonge jeune homme ! le coupa t-il, j'ai reçu deux trois conseils de Fol'œil… cinquante points de moins pour Serpentard…

Mais…

En guise de punition vous serai mon volontaire…

Volontaire ?…. répéta plusieurs voix dans la salle, est-ce qu'il va… enfin ? ….

Il amena l'étudiant devant les premiers rangs et le fit mettre en garde.

Prêt ? lui demanda t-il avec sa voix revenu à la normal.

Oui mais pour quoi ? répondit Ménez avec condescendance.

A m'envoyer un sort celui que vous voulez… avec mon autorisation cett…

Experliar…

Le charme n'avait pas fait le mi-chemin qu'il revint sur le garçon tel un mur de feu qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la classe. Tout les regards tourné vers le fond ne parvenait plus à percevoir le corps de l'élève sa robe et sa cape de sorcier qui semblait grandir comme brodait en direct par dix nains d'Island.

Harry remarqua un sourire au coin de lèvre de l'enseignant avant qu'il ne lance :

Celui-ci était le Paramus, mon préférai vu qu'on peut l'agrémentai de quelques…options… . Notez les dernières lignes le cour est fini.

Le professeur Fracom quitta donc la salle laissant ce pauvre Ménez s'extraire de ses propres vêtement, prenant directement la direction de la salle des professeurs. Une fois en face de cette porte, il frappa deux fois à la porte avant d'entendre un « c'est bon, je suis seul » d'une voix si… si proche de la sienne, une drôle de situation pour quelqu'un qui n'aurai pas était dans la confidence, Eugène Fracom se sera la main à lui même se demandant si le cours s'était bien passé, cette conversation ne fut pas plus déranger par l'apparition de Dana Nicols ouvrant son manteau.

Vous auriez du voir la raclée qui lui a mit.

J'aurai bien aimer lui mettre moi même.

Menaçai le de le prendre comme volontaire la prochaine fois, dit l'autre dont le visage commençait à se modifier.

Allez donc vous changer avant de déchirer sa robe, lui dit elle en lui indiquant les nombreux portemanteau.

Merci d'être venu cette fois, j'ai du repousser le cour deux fois… sans pouvoir faire la démonstration. J'ai même du leur donner un cour de défense contre les armes moldus…

Eugène ! pas tant d'improvisation, dit une voix bien plus grave.

Il dit ça mais il pense que c'est une bonne idée, rassura Nicols, on a été assez occupé ces temps ci, ça bouge beaucoup dans les bas-fonds.

Au sens propre, reprit l'imposant Maximus Lokiscare, puis on avait deux mot à dire Slughorn.

Il doit être encore au bureau de McGonagall à se plaindre que son salaire n'est pas augmenté en même temps que ça fonction, dit avec dédint le faux vrai professeur (ou l'inverse), je suis une de ses excuses favorites.

Ils allèrent ensemble vers la tour de la gargouille, passant par les grand escalier, baissant d'un ton leur discussion avant que l'immense silhouette du nouveau directeur de Griffondore ne les rattrape.

Loki ! l'interpella t-il avant d'être plus discret, c'est …c'est impensable il y est entré…

Ici ! Rubeus?

Non !… je veux dire, non… Rogue…au QG, il a paralysé ceux qui s'y trouvait et a tout renversé…. Je vais scellé quelques sombrals, dit il en sortant sa baguette.

Je cours chercher Minerva, Dana la voiture, Eugène les élève devront….

Mais Dana n'entendit pas la mission d'Eugène pour avoir couru immédiatement vers les grands portes de chênes, traversant le parc vers le bosquet où il avait dissimulé le Black cab. Un orage grondait au loin, elle pensa au passage de la cabane encore éclairé dommage qu'Hagrid ait oublié son parapluie rose…

Freinant dans son élan, ses flashs de souvenir remontent comme une boite à diablotin, se rappelant ce sombral furieux contre elle et ce mignon Timy d'avoir empiété son territoire pour enfreindre une demi-douzaine de règles du règlement dans le chapitre mœurs et relation entre les élèves. Et cette apparition biblique du garde chasse lançant des éclaire de son parapluie rose…

Nicols couru à l'intérieur de la maisonnette découvrant les corps inanimés de Rubeus et de son chien, à peine le temps de prendre son pou qu'elle se mit à courir sur ses pas, se glissant entre les deux portes de chênes qui se refermait, et devant un Rusard furieux lui hurlant d'arrêter de courir. Son premier réflexe dans les escaliers fut.

_Eractar !_ siffla t-elle en repoussant les quelques étudiants qui la croisait.

Malgré le nombres de traces immense ceux du faux Hagrid ne pouvaient se cacher, les suivant donc vers le couloir sud du troisième étage, où les pas se faisaient de plus en plus minces… jusqu'à devant le tableau d'une grosse dame…

Le code a été changé… le code a été changé…, répétait sans cesse cette femme totalement lobotomisé regardant un horizon inexistant.

Ouvrez ! c'est une fonctionnaire du ministère qui vous l'ordonne !

…a été changé…le code a été…

_Destructo_ ! lança t-elle contre le portrait de la grosse dame qui ne fit que retourner le sort contre Dana la plaquant au sol.

Se relevant, elle visualisait la salle commune de Serdaigle qu'elle avait fréquenté pendant sept ans dans la tour voisine et la plus semblable à ceux des Griff…

Euréka ! souffla t-elle en reprenant sa course vers le premier bureau à sa porté.

Une fois dans celui de Flitwick Dana dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminé et y alluma un feu intense et jeta de sa ceinture de la poudre vert qui donna sa couleur émeraude au brasier avant de s'y jeter.

Dana Nicols, code d'autorisation 62442, salle commune Griffondore !

Elle se sentit aspirée et propulsée à travers différente canalisation et conduit d'aire avant d'être expulsée sur le tapis brodé de licorne d'une salle au couleur chaude. D'un regard elle scruta la pièce près à mettre au sol n'import quel intrus sans dire un mot, mais elle se trouvé aussi seul qu'il était possible d'en juger. Puis des sons d'altercation vinrent des escaliers en colimaçon de droite, un sorcier descendait en menaçant devant lui un élève de son arme… ce mage au visage blanchâtre et étiré avait bien du mal a maîtriser le fougueux jeune homme… à la cicatrice.

Lâchez le Rogue ! cria Dana pour se donner la confiance qui ne paraissait plus lui manquer.

Voyons… je vous ai épargné deux fois, vous n'êtes pas une vrai menace…

Je vais vous tuer, murmurait le jeune Harry comme à moitié soumis à l'Imperium.

Vous ne sortirez pas…, commença t'elle avant d'entendre les escaliers de gauche se rabattre en toboggan.

Leur lançant par reflex un éclair avant de parait un sort de Severus, mais alors qu'elle n'était pas encore dominée par son ancien maître de potion, elle s'écroula sous une douleur à l'épaule, comme si une main en acier s'était refermé dessus.

Paralysée elle vu le visage déformé de Peter Pettigrow la maintenant au sol de sa main d'argent.

Je vais en finir avec elle, dit il avec sourire

Nous somme pressés Queudver ! lui rétorqua Rogue en entrant avec Potter dans les feu vert avant de souffler… ministère de la magie.

Ça va être rapide, murmura t-il en commençant à lui serrer le cou…

_Stupéfix_ !

Un rayon rouge frôla sa tête, le poussant à courir vers la cheminé qui s'éteignit après son passage. C'était un jeune rouquin descendais péniblement l'escalier des garçon la baguette à la main, mais dans l'état d'une personne qui aurai passé trois jour inconscient.

Où est Harry ? demanda t'il avant de s'écrouler.

La peinture servant de porte s'ouvrit quelques instant après, pour laisser entrer McGonagall, Lokiscare et les différents professeurs outrés, bien avant que Dana ne réussisse à se lever seule.

Que s'est il passé ? questionna rapidement la directrice au dessus du jeune préfet.

Rogue ! …a kidnappé Potter, dit elle en se levant puis marchant vers la cheminée, ils sont au ministère… c'est… étrange… ?

Pas vraiment, répondu Maximus en lui montrant son miroir d'où un spectacle de désolation et de poussières prédominait, …c'est celui de Percy !

_Inferno _! hurla Dana et se jeta dans le brasier avec la poudre de cheminette, …Ministère de la Magie !

Rien ne se produisit, même après deux autre tentatives.

Ils ont du condamné les conduits, coupa Minerva.

A la voiture Nicols, on va tester le turbo !


	19. Effets Transcendants

Correctrice toujours morte selon son fantôme…

Chap 19 : Effets Transcendants 

Dana n'avait jamais vu le Black cab aller aussi vite, elle était certaine désormais que le véhicule volait bien, et beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quoi. Il arrivèrent au dessus du ciel de Londres, dont le centre semblait dans son pire état depuis la seconde guerre mondial, plusieurs incendies rongeaient différents immeubles, quelques mangemorts jouaient avec la foule et une ombre géant semait destruction et crie a son passage dans la grand avenue menant à Trafalgar. Géant été le termes le plus approprié, car pour la première fois depuis le démolition d'une parti de Rome il y a 1900 ans, un géant était de retour au cœur d'une agglomération pas du tout faite à sa taille.

Prenez le volant et faites diversion devant lui pendant que je trouve une idée, dit il en sautant du véhicule à cent mètre de haut.

Quoi ! hurla Dana en mettant les main sur le volant se demandant comment faire atterrire une voiture.

Elle tourna autour de lui assez longtemps pour qu'il souhaite l'écraser comme une mouche agaçante, une fois sur le tarmac, Dana devait encore éviter ses main géante en zigzagant entre les débris de bus et de taxi, tel les avions tournant autour de ce gros singe dans le documentaire moldu, passant entre ses jambe deux trois fois sans recevoir la paume de ses pied ou de sa main grande comme deux fois son automobile, elle fut heureuse de voir se vieux double impérial rouge frappé de plein fouet cette ogre avant qu'une boule feu de vienne faire explosé le bus sur lui.

Dana sorti du Black cab, pour rejoindre Lokiscare la baguette se baissant à peine, mais avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne cette indestructible géant recommença à se lever. Sans réfléchir Nicols pensa vite à Wingardium leviosa et catapulta son fidèle taxi en plein visage gargantuesque à présent KO.

Joli tir Nicols !

Merci, dit elle sans quitter l'ogre des yeux, …par où on entre ?

Par là où les Auror n'ont pas encore essayé en vain, vous avez déjà fouillé dans votre ceinture ?

Heu… oui.

Bien, sortez donc ces espèces d'algues dans leur flacon et suivez moi vers la rive.

Ils avalèrent ce qui était étiqueté Branchiflore et sautèrent dans les eaux troubles de la Tamise, de plus en plus profondément, Dana n'avait jamais aussi bien nagé et suivait avec aisance Lokiscare dans les méandre des canalisations se jetant dans le fleuve. Remontant un petit tuyau tortueux, assez vieux pour être couvert d'herbes marines ayant prit la couleur rouille du métal. Traversant une forêt d'hélice plus en fonctionnement, servant d'abris pour strangulots agressifs et crabe de feu, il arrivèrent dans une salle tout autant immergée mais digne d'un versaillais ayant passé un moment sous les flots, remontant un escalier richement orné ils dévièrent vers un conduit étroit au plafond, long et vertical. Au bout de quelques minutes l'aisance commença à disparaître et la sensation du manque d'aire à faire paniquer le jeune femme. Maximus au dessus d'elle du la tirer par la main jusqu'en haut où il poussa la grille qui les ramena à l'atmosphère humaine. Dana reprit sa respiration avec difficulté dans ce qui semblait être des catacombes remplit d'étagères.

Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda un vieil homme en tablier de cuir.

Ce sont juste les intrus dont je me suis parlé, coupa un autre vieil homme identique portant une pile de document.

Quoi les zombies ? demanda un troisième ressemblant comme trois goutte d'eau, sortant sa tête de sous un comptoir.

Non eux c'est après voyons ! t'y était non ?

C'était y a deux boucles.

Des nouvelles boucles ! demandèrent deux autres doubles arrivant vite avec des documents.

Les premiers intrus, rectifia celui qui classait l'étagère, les gentils… ils viennent d'arriver, ceux qui signifie que les autres…

Ne vont pas tarder, termina un nouveau prenant un coupe-papier.

Une petite porte en bois céda sous deux coups de butoir, laissant entrer un groupe d'inferis, que Maximus et Dana n'eurent pas grand mal à éliminer vite.

Mais où sommes nous ? demanda enfin Dana.

Le bureau des Archives Ministère, répondu en cœur les vieil homme identique, comme je dis souvent il y a du travaille pour dix, heureusement je suis seul !

Elle comprit vite que toute c'est personne était le même archiviste, après qu'il est utilisé plusieurs fois le retourner de temps qu'il avait autour du cou. Maximus ne la laissa pas observer plus longtemps ce paradoxe temporel et la traîna dans les escaliers minuscules qui remontaient vers ce qui paraissait être la salle des machines des ascenseurs.

Tenez ma montre, lui dit il en mettant pied dans l'atrium peu éclairé, retrouvez le gamin et mettez le à l'abris, n'oubliez pas de fermer votre manteau.

Et vous ?

Un ennemie plus sérieux m'attend, dit il en se dirigeant vers les cheminée remplie de glaces.

L'aiguille comme une boussole lui indiqué de prendre les escalier vers les salle de magenmagot, puis vers celle de département des mystères, camouflée elle fit le tour de cette salle ronde et s'arrêta devant une dans une lumière aveuglante sortait par les jointures, si perçante qu'elle voyait son bras devenir visible lorsqu'il la traversait.

Non, je ne vous aiderai jamais…

Taisez-vous Potter, vous ne comprenez toujours pas ?

Lâchez-moi, j'en ai assez compris…

C'est quelques paroles entendu poussa Dana à tenter d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée mais surtout la poignet brûlante. Toutes les autre portes était autant fermé l'obligeant à revenir sur ses pas pour chercher de l'aide. Arrivée devant la défunt fontaine, elle vu Lokiscare repoussé par un sort à son bord et entendu la voix serpigineuse d'un homme.

Notre vieil ami en commun était plus endurant.

Ce n'était pas votre ami….c'était votre professeur !

Réamplifiant la rage de son adversaire qui le propulsa plus loin, ces paroles avait fait lever la baguette de Dana vers celui-qu'on-ne-doit-point-nommé, comme si elle savait ce qu'attendait d'elle Maximus, elle ne tira pas et longea le mur jusqu'à tomber sur le corps inerte d'un vieux pan…

Amphissas…. Chuchota t-elle, j'ai besoin de vous…

Le cachant sous son manteau, elle commença à le tirer vers les marches avant qu'un de ses pas sur un morceau de verre n'attire l'attention de seigneur noir.

Fuiez ! hurla Loki en frappant Voldemort dans la poitrine d'une baguette et faisant s'effondrer le toit de l'autre.

Nicols eut à peine la chance de sauter dans la cage d'escalier avec le Pan avant qu'une colonne ne les écrase, le vieil Amphissas retrouva lentement ses esprits en se relevant sur le plancher du bas niveau.

Qu'y a t-il ?

La porte, il faut ouvrir la porte aux lumières !

Il avança lentement vers ces lueurs vives, posant un sabot à la fois avant de caresser la porte de la paume de sa main.

C'est fait, occupez le temps que j'aille chercher mon bâton…

Oui…, laissa t-elle échapper alors qu'étant bien déterminée à mettre personnellement une bonne raclé ce mangemort.


	20. le Lion mange le Serpent, le Serpent

Chap 20 : le Lion mange le Serpent, le Serpent le Rat et le Rat le Lion 

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Dana observait que Rogue forçait Harry à amener un pendentif jusqu'à une sphère toute de lumière sur un pied des stalles qui paraissait plus meurtrière par les rayons intenses, alors que le jeune homme ne ressentait rien à première vue. Elle se glissa en silence dans la pièce remarqua de nouveau l'inutilité de son manteau que ces rayons jaunes traversaient tel un simple filet de soie.

_Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-elle, projetant Rogue au sol, avant de ramasser sa baguette.

Pauvre folle ! … vous croyez sauver le monde ! lui siffla-t-il plus vieux qui ne l'avait jamais été en regardant le jeune Potter à moitié accroupi se tenant le front.

Je me contente de faire mon travail, dit-elle en se penchant sur l'élève et en lui adressant, ça va ?

Oui oui…

Elle maintenait son arme droit sur le visage de Severus, prenant par l'épaule le survivant pour le sortir de la pièce avant d'y enfermer le maître des potions ; mais avant se glissant entre leurs jambes un rat courut directement vers le globe de feu où en un instant dans sa forme humaine il le prit de sa main argentée pour se protéger des tirs de Nicols, alors qu'elle même ne sentait plus son corps lorsqu'elle s'écoula d'un coup par surprise.

Elle réouvrit les yeux totalement paralysée sur le plancher chaud de cette salle étrange, ne contenant que cette sphère brûlante, elle et une longue chose froide se mouvant sur elle avant de voir passer devant ses yeux la queue d'un serpent. Suivis bien vite de l'apparition du visage angélique de Pyrite jouant de ses doigts avec la baguette de Dana.

Allez, réveillez-vous, disait il avec délicatesse, Rogue n'est pas très amusant à la torture et je ne pouvais décemment pas commençait sur vous endormie… votre regard qui s'étire à la compréhension de ce qui vous attend comme maintenant, un moment si intense mais bref que je ne raterai pour rien au monde.

…, tentait de répondre Dana en regardant autour d'elle.

Un simple Petrificus, vous connaissez la technique, reprit il en esquissant une attention à Harry, celui-ci est si dur et tendre… mais réservé exclusivement à mon seigneur… désormais ma chère consumons un peu notre relation.

Dana scruta rapidement la pièce avant que sa propre baguette ne touche son front, Potter était maintenu par Queudver de ses doigts encore en fusion, et Rogue affalé au sol avait du sacrément souffrir.

Endoloris, laissa échapper comme un baiser Argo.

Non ! cria le jeune garçon alors que Dana était comme fouettée par un fil incandescent lui donnant à chaque coup un spasme qui la traversait et la faisait se gigoter malgré l'enchantement Totalus comme un animal blessé.

Incapable de réfléchir alors que cette douleur lui écrasait le crane, elle crut être morte quand Pyrite retira le sort. Sans bien reprendre ses idées plusieurs images apparurent dans son esprit, le fait que le serpent revenait vers elle, que son tortionnaire sortait un couteau, et qu'elle sentait encore la forme de la baguette de Rogue dans son pantalon.

Oh miss Subter, vous saviez déjà de quoi j'étais capable avant de me rencontrer non ?… j'imagine difficilement ce que Loki a pu dire à mon sujet pour vous effrayer. Pas assez apparemment, la vérité est tellement plus… cru.

Arrêtez ! lançait avec rage le célèbre Harry.

La lame de la dague coupa de bas en haut le chemisier de Nicols en frôlant sa peau le long de son torse, en ne faisant qu'un mince filet rouge de sang.

Je m'attends à ce que ma démonstration vous refroidisse plus sur nos chances de fonder un couple stable.

…, essayait d'hurler Dana sentant sa main sur son ventre.

Mais l'instabilité c'est si excitant n'est-ce pas ? continuait il en reprenant Nagini pour le poser sur elle, son animal préféré est venu assister à mon spectacle… je l'ai rarement fait sur de si jolie femme… et mon maître ne va pas tarder, il en a bientôt fini avec Lokiscare.

…

détendez vous se sera moins pénible, dit il en tendant ses main vers ses…

Pssss….. ! Psssss….. ! faisait une voix totalement surhumaine.

Potter semblait continuer à crier sur Pyrite et Nagini mais désormais en… fourchelangue.

Son regard devait foudroyer ce serpent léchant les plais du poignard de plus en plus profondes, ses paroles incompréhensibles faisaient vibrer ce petit médaillon à présent au sol devant le jeune homme, qui s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper une lueur verte et son symbole… un S orné d'argent, attirant le regard d'Harry.

Rogue se jeta par surprise sur Queudver, alors qu'Harry libéré prit le bijou courant vers le globe de feu, Dana observant la scène comme au ralenti vit le longue reptile sur son corps se détendre comme un ressort et sauter en direction de… l'élu. Tout alla beaucoup plus vite au contact de la sphère, dés que le médaillon la toucha, une onde de choc les frappa tous, les repoussant pour la plupart sur les côtés. Dana sentait enfin le contrôle de son corps lui revenir, et sans perdre un instant se tourna vers Pyrite, le désarmant d'un Experlliarmus puis se jetant sur lui, le combat fut brusque et rapide dans la confusion, elle même n'était pas sur de son issu voyant à quelques centimètres le visage souriant d'Argo, retirant une de ses mains gantée et ensanglantée pour tenter de l'étrangler, …puis lentement avec moins d'intensité et de certitude dans le regard, des filets de sang coulant de sa bouche et son bras retombant lentement au sol, Dana se leva sur le cadavre de Pyrite transpercé de sa dague, et reprit sa baguette. Détachant enfin les yeux de son geôlier, elle vit un Rogue épuisé sur un Peter à la main totalement fondu et mort de douleur et un Harry Potter étendu au sol le bras droit encore mordu de la mâchoire d'un long python en feu et comprimé de cœur de lumière.

Potter ! cria t-elle en se rapprochant autant que possible.

Ses morsures sont… très… mortelles…, chuchotait un Severus qui se levait difficilement.

La porte se réouvrit sur un Pan, bâton à la main et un vieil Augrey sur l'épaule. L'oiseau clapie un crie horrible en battant des ailes, avant de planer jusqu'à la sphère où se posant dessus s'enflamma, devenant un magnifique Phénix de feu. Son chant été devenu agréable et réchauffant, et ses ailes propageaient ses larmes comme une fine pluie sur les blessés.

Ca ne vous guérira pas, coupa Amphissas, mais vous donnera assez de force pour rejoindre St Mangouste, suivez moi !

Dans la salle ronde aux chandeliers bleus, Rogue regardait avec méfiance les débris qui bloquait les escaliers.

Ca ne le retiendra pas longtemps, dit il en fixant Dana.

Elle le menaçait déjà de sa propre baguette, alors qu'elle soutenait avec Amphissas le jeune homme. Regardant elle-même ces marches qui la séparait du combat entre le mage noir et Maximus, entendant de moins en moins de bruit de combat. Elle retourna enfin l'arme pour lui passer.

Vous ne regretterez pas.

Je le regrettes déjà, coupa t-elle en suivant le Pan vers une sortie par la salle des souvenirs.


	21. Transition sans Transigeance

Chap 21 : Transition sans Transigeance 

Les services étaient pleins et surchargés, une simple infirmière s'était occupé de Dana assise sur une chaise dans ces couloirs noir de monde et de blessés. Au lieu d'être déplacée vers des ailes moins bondées, elle préféra rester près de la chambre où avait été placé en urgence le jeune Potter à son arrivée inconscient le bras saignant en grande quantité, elle avait d'ailleurs vu entrer dedans plusieurs personnes qu'elle était bien sûre d'avoir vu à l'ordre du phénix, comme un couple et leurs deux beaux grand jumeaux. Son repos prit vite fin lorsque Scrimgeour accompagné d'aurors et de Percy arrivèrent, refermant ses vêtements sur ses blessures et se levant, elle reçut plus de questions que d'information.

Vous suiviez Rogue pour être entrée dans le ministère ?

L'avez vous eu ? qu'a t'il fait ? répétaient ils.

Vous n'avez pas trouvé son corps , s'étonna Nicols.

Pourquoi, est il mort ?

Il devrait l'être mais j'en doute, dit elle se faisant plus fatiguée qu'en vrai.

Il donna un regard interrogateur sur l'état de santé du dit survivant avant de repartir dans sa tournée de soutient.

Dana attrapa Percy et le tira à l'écart.

Mais que s'est il passé ?

Nous n'en savons rien, répondit il sous la contrainte, la moitié de ministère est détruit et on à retrouvé le corps de Lokiscare…

Mort ?

Oui… il… n'était plus le même… si vieux comme s'il…

Avait retrouvé son vrai âge, termina t-elle en le lâchant.

Et… et j'ai trouvé ça près de lui, dit il en lui passant une baguette brisée.

Elle semblait vieille et encore puissante mais ayant perdu un quelque chose, encore fumant Dana put tout de même voir sur un des morceaux le sigle de Serdaigle, celui-ci même qu'elle porta durant sept ans. Souriant elle remercia le jeune Weasley et s'apprêta à partir elle aussi lorsqu'elle vit arriver en escorte Mrs MacGonagall et ses deux préfets de Griffondor, elle glissa dans les mains de la jeune femme au cheveux châtains les restes de la puissante baguette en lui disant « et un de moins »…

Elle ouvrit la porte, avec encore une petite appréhension de le surprendre, puis remit les pieds sur terre, là dans cette chambre miteuse de la Tarentule, Dana marchait en rond sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Enfin assise sur le lit après une heure de déambulation restreinte, elle fixa le mur amorphe avant d'y desceller une minuscule photographie de trois hommes apparemment proches sur un champ de bataille, la retirant du mur elle découvrit une cavité d'où elle prit ce petit disque en cuivre… la pensine de Maximus. Comme guidée par son instinct elle sut quoi faire.

La nuit était tombée, mais les étoiles ne brillaient pas encore, en pleine nature autour d'un feu trois hommes assis et un autre endormi restaient là sans réaction, mangeant à peine leurs provisions. Dana elle aussi sans bruit s'était assise à observer ces personnages qu'elle connaissait bien, elle les avait déjà vu sous cette apparence dans un précédent souvenir.

Le plus proche d'elle ouvrit un coffre de cuir qui contenait le second globe le plus dangereux du département des mystères, celui des âmes, c'était Maximus qui gardait son regard dessus avant de parler.

Si ça n'a pas fonctionné, il serait possible encore de…

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, le coupa un Albus Dumbledore buvant doucement un gobelet d'eau, ce qui est fait… et ne peut être défait.

Mais il n'a plus…

Nous avons arrêté Gridelwald c'était l'essentiel.

Albus… ton frère, reprit perplexe Loki, s'il n'a plus son âme.

Il sera une nouvelle victime de ces nouveaux détraqueurs, dit il sans joie dans sa voix.

Tu nous as sauvé la vie Albus, se décida à parler Rufus Scrimgeour, nous te sommes redevables.

Vous avez détruit le Horcrux comme prévu dans le plan…

Tu as tué, reprit encore Maximus.

Personnellement tu sais que ça ne me gène pas les sorts impardonnables… ,enchaîna Rufus, mais tu as enfreint une de tes propres règles…

J'ai exécuté un homme à terre pour en sauver deux autres, tonna sans fierté l'homme aux yeux bleus, si vous avez peur que je fasse une dépression d'être tombé aussi bas que lui, ce n'est plus de mon âge, on ne va pas en parler toute la nuit.

Un long silence se posa juste dérangé par le vent sourd à ce passage d'ange, puis Lokiscare sortit un petit canif et se coupa la paume de la main au dessus du feu et tendit le couteau à Scrimgeour, un regard intrigué et peu enthousiaste mais mit également un peu de son sang dans le brasier.

C'est mignon, dit Albus en prenant le couteau en main, on nous prendrait presque pour des étudiants, j'ai jamais vu des personnes plus âgées que leur cinquième année faire ceci… pourquoi pas.

Et le sang de Dumbledore rejoignit les deux autres, ce pacte aussi symbolique que profond n'avait pas eut besoin d'être énoncé. Dana était étonné connaissant ce qu'était devenu leurs relations et ce qui avait changé, que tous deux s'en étaient souvenu bien des années plus tard.

Je détruit le globe de retour au ministère, rajouta Loki.

Je trouverai bien une histoire à raconter pour Abel, dit Rufus.

Je mangerai bien un Tiramisu, conclut Albus.

Dana pensa très fort à la chambre d'auberge dans laquelle elle se trouvait en réalité et réouvrit lentement les yeux, se levant du lit elle replaça la pensine dans sa cachette, et prit en main la photo des ces trois hommes souriant et se tapant sur l'épaule, sans quitter le cadre.

Une voix féminine et inquiète entra dans la chambre…

Maximus…, souffla t'elle avant de voir Dana, que faites vous…là ? où est il ?

Philys…, dit elle pour la première fois avec gentillesse et tristesse, …il …il n'est plus.

Non !… pas lui… il est…

Elle ne ment pas Philys, reprit la voix encore plus étrangement calme d'Alby entrant dans la chambre, je reviens du ministère, il s'est battu avec courage… mais celui qu'on… ne lui a laissé aucune chance.

Alby , que faites vous ici…? interrogea Dana

Vous cherchez ma chère, y a une petite équipe en bas, ils manquent de leaders, de lieutenants et d'un quartier général.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir fissuré qui n'osait pas lui répondre, retira son manteau de camouflage et son chapeau anti-sort, prit la première veste en cuir dans les affaires de Lokiscare. Descendant l'escalier grinçant, elle vit dans cette salle, d'habitude remplie de sorciers en perdissions ayant plus d'élixir de vie et mort dans les veines que de sang, ce groupe de sorciers et de mages faisant partie de l'ordre ou ayant aidé Maximus et Dana dans leur investigations. Eugène restait assis près des trois élèves qui formaient le cœur de cette bande.

Vous aviez oublié ça, dit le jeune Potter en la voyant arriver lui montrant la montre à douze aiguilles, …votre nom aussi est dessus.

Gardez là !

Un gadget de plus, souffla la jeune fille.

Vous allez mieux.

Vous aussi, répondit elle avec un début de sourire, quelques mangemorts en moins et un Horcux en moins…

Trois, coupa t'il sans répondre aux interrogations de différentes personnes, c'est loin d'être une victoire au yeux de Voldemort …au contraire.

Ça va le forcer à agir vite, lança un Maugrey Fol'œil heureux de prendre la parole, avant même qu'on ne soit près.

Surtout avant que son dernier Horcux ne disparaisse, reprit Harry.

Mais combien en avait il ? se demanda Remus Lupin.

Et qu'est ce que c'est ? rajouta Percy.

Peu importe, répondit cette Hermione, il en reste un a trouver et détruire avant… avant…

Avant que je ne l'affronte, termina Harry.

C'est… une coupe d'or au blason de Pouffsoufle, continua faiblement son ami Weasley.

Et on ne peut pas rester ici en attendant, lança cette sorcière au cheveux roses.

C'est juste, lança très acquiesçant l'aubergiste voyant sa vrai clientèle fuir et la menace de tels invités.

Retournez à Grimmaurd, vous ne risquez rien, dit paisiblement Dana regardant la photographie mouvante des vieux mages.

Elle sortit de sa ceinture la vieille image fixe trouvée dans une demeure, et la tendit à Eugène.

Je veux l'adresse de la maison où a été prise ce cliché, Percy vous accompagne avec le manteau d'invisibilité.

Mais…

C'est aux archives moldus Eugène ! dit elle en se tournant vers Alby, il me faudrait un moyen de transport… rapide de préférence. J'ai peut être un nouvel indique en tête.


	22. les Racines d'Argile

Chap 22 : les Racines d'Argile 

Le ciel nuageux de cette fin d'après-midi avait ces couleurs rouge violacé si éphémère, au dessus de Leacket Spireed, une petite bourgade si calme que souvent les habitants des villages voisins oublient son existence, …le terme approprié serait ennuyeuse, tellement lents dans leurs gestes qu'il est plus judicieux de prendre la déviation que d'y entrer.

Pourtant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un… se dirigeait exactement vers ce hameau et a toute vitesse.

Elle avait de l'allure pour une sorcière sur ce bolide rouge, un superbe aspirateur à sac, manche chromé, poigné en cuir, et verni d'une potion anti-rayure, digne de la sorcière bien aimée dans ces années de féminisme. Fendant l'air comme un avion, Dana Nicols savait exactement où elle allait. Il n'avait fallut qu'une heure à Eugène, dit le roi de l'esquive, pour lui trouver l'adresse de cette vieille maison familiale désertée depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années, en bordure de Leacket, cette petite demeure aux murs dégarnis et comme hantée par des souvenirs sombres se tenait seule dans ce pâturage encore jaune d'aridité.

Posant pied au sol, elle sut tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit, aussi loin que l'on pouvait entendre pas un bruit ne venait troubler un silence surnaturel, ni le vent dans les branches d'un châtaigner ou les gouttes tombant d'une pompe à eau ne pouvaient faire si peu de bruit sans l'aide d'un enchantement. Laissant contre la magie de la gravité sa monture en équilibre, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée une baguette à la main, puis se retint de l'ouvrir, préférant par expérience maintenant faire le tour et choisir la fenêtre la plus judicieuse.

Entrant dans l'exiguë salle d'eau, se mêlant à des taches de sang de plusieurs dizaines d'années des traces plus fraîches se distinguaient à peine, provenant sûrement des plaies que l'eau souillée d'un sot avait servi à épancher. Sortant dans ce qui devait être un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, la faisant se déplacer lentement à moitié accroupie, à un bruit de porte sans tenir compte de la logique elle…

Lumos ! dit elle en se levant

De la porte d'un placard sortit une ombre qui prit la forme de son père en se dirigeant vers elle, puis celle de oncle Fudge, puis Scrimgeour, …Lokiscare …Queudver …Pyrite et Rogue, avant que sous ses traits cette créature perde sa certitude et commence à reculer en changeant de forme de plus en plus jusqu'à se liquéfier sur le sol. Marchant sur ce liquide visqueux désormais inoffensif, elle se dirigea vers ce qui devait être la chambre principale en haut des marches d'un escalier grinçant et rongé de moisissures. Poussant la porte entrouverte, elle aperçut accroupi au pied d'un grand lit poussiéreux mais intact, un Severus Rogue gravement blessé.

Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de peur…, c'est bien, dit il sans lever sa tête.

Je ne peux pas en dire autant, répondit elle s'avançant, vous êtes incapable de monter sur le lit de vos parents pour vous soigner…

Elle le tira sans son aide sur les draps blancs, ne le laissant dire un mot et observant la plupart de ses blessures, inutile d'être guérisseuse pour voir que ça aurait suffit à tuer nombre de sorciers. Lui tendant une des fioles da sa ceinture qu'il dut boire de force, un remède courant agrémenté de reposants puissants, elle profita de son sommeil pour tenter de soigner de quelques incantations les plaies les plus graves. Durant plusieurs heures elle dut ressouder quelques os et fermer une cinquantaine de coupures. Veillant ce malade Dana se questionnait elle-même sur ses motivation, cet homme avait été son pire enseignant et sa proie de chasse durant plusieurs mois, aujourd'hui elle était presque sûer de son choix… Severus Rogue était le dernier allier utile pour mettre fin aux agissements de… de… Vol…

Ne vous forcez pas à dire son nom, murmura t'il les yeux encore fermés, laissez ça aux crétins qui veulent impressionner la galerie.

N'est-ce pas qu'une superstition ?

Si mais ne tentez pas le diable…, dit il avant de tousser d'une toue roque, pourquoi êtes vous venu ?

Ça me semble évident, …je suis venue chercher des explications.

Elle avait réussi par miracle à faire entre les murs d'une cuisine ravagée par le temps et les intempéries ce qui ressemblait à de la soupe dans deux tasses de thé en porcelaine, en l'amenant dans la chambre plus petite qu'elle ne lui avait paru à sa première entré, elle réfléchissait par quoi pourrait t'elle bien commencer à interroger un Rogue plutôt silencieux.

Que voulez vous savoir ? demanda t-il difficilement en prenant la tasse de grand-mère.

Depuis quand avez-vous changé de camps ?

De camps ? …ça va faire vingt ans que je vis entre mangemorts et partisans de Dumbledore, lorsqu'on veut survivre… on ne choisit pas de camps, on fait ce que l'on doit faire au bon moment pour garder la confiance des deux ennemies… chacun croyant que vous êtes leur plus fidèle homme.

Désormais aucun des deux ne le croit.

Et pour cause il pense savoir maintenant tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'autre, dit il avec un rire étrange, …il n'en connaisse pas la moitié. J'ai tué des gens innocents… vraiment plein…

…, essayant de répondre avec un regard de pitié.

Oh non, je n'en suis pas fier bien sûr… je n'en suis plus en fait. D'un autre côté j'ai été une source très bavarde pour Dumbledore, …oui je lui ai souvent menti sur les mangemort et il le savait je crois… mais jamais sur ce qu'il voulait savoir de Voldemort… comme…

Les Horcruxes, coupa t-elle intéressée, comment pouviez vous…

Savoir… je ne lui ai jamais avoué…, dit il moins souriant se tenant sa poitrine douloureuse, pourquoi vous le dirai-je ?…

Je ne serai pas en position de vous juger.

Oh si… c'est Régulus… Régulus Black qui l'a découvert, je ne sais comment, il devait connaître ce charme de son père, et jouant les soubrettes du seigneur noir il a du s'en rendre compte. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait changé son fusil d'épaule et commencé à les chercher, tout comme un moyen de les détruire… jusqu'à…

Qu'il le fasse tuer, devina vite Nicols.

Oui… par moi, avoua t'il sans expression, …il revenait de ce vieux fou d'Alby Star, je n'avais pu lui soutirer l'emplacement d'un seul d'entre eux, j'ignorais qu'il en avait plus d'un d'ailleurs, celui qu'il avait dérobé avec son elfe de maison dans une grotte et caché où ? …chez ses parents à leur insu.

Pourquoi l'interroger ?

Chez les mangemorts, il y a les fanatiques du Dark Lord et ceux qui songent à lui succéder un jour.

Vous étiez de la deuxième catégorie ?

oui…, se contenta t-il de souffler.

Il en reste un, dit elle après un moment de silence.

Il le sait sûrement.

Pensez vous qu'il cachera mieux son dernier lien à la vie ?

Non… , dit il en refermant les yeux, il est affreusement orgueilleux, et doit penser que ses enchantements sont inviolables… maintenant que Dumbledore… est… mort.

Dana se rappelait se qui avait changer sa vie il y a de cela quelques mois, cet enterrement et ce pacte de vengeance. Elle n'avait pas mis son sang dans le feu, mais se sentait tout de même déchirée par ce choix, finir sa mission ou passer au dessus pour faire peut être quelque chose de plus grand.

Savez vous où elle est ?

Qui ?

La coupe ….le dernier Horcrux.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, comme surpris par une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer et restait ainsi la bouche légèrement ouverte avant de dire.

Je ne vous ai pas raconté tout ceci pour que vous partiez en croisade, …au contraire… il cause mort et destruction à ceux qui les approchent, aussi maudit que celui dont il découle.

Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez… où il se trouve.

Pas exactement…je sais juste qu'il en a placé un où il avait grandi…

Et c'est ?

Je l'ignore, …j'ai cru un long moment que c'était Poudlard… mais sans résultat.

Les gens aiment revenir aux sources, dit calmement Dana en repensant à sa chambre d'enfant.

Elle se leva et rangeant machinalement deux trois affaires sur le sol avant d'aller vers la porte, puis se tourna vers ce qui restait de l'arrogant professeur de potions.

Reposez-vous…, dit elle avant de sortir.

Demandez au jeune Potter, …si Albus s'est confié à quelqu'un c'est lui…

Prenez soin de vous, reprit elle sans se retourner et descendant les escaliers craquants.


	23. 13 Rue du Temps pétrifié

Chap 23 : 13 Rue du Temps pétrifié 

Une vieille rue de Londres plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit, ce n'était pas un quartier aisé ni un vraiment pauvre, plutôt une partie de la ville totalement vidée à l'allumage des lampadaires dont la moitié ne fonctionnait guère. Dans ce décor des plus tristes une jeune femme remontait cette même rue suivant les indications qu'un garçon lui avait donnés, mais impossible de retrouver une rue qu'elle savait ici même, comme gommée de la carte. Elle avait survolé les immeubles du coin, espérant la voir devenue une cour intérieure, mais rien ni fit, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… comme si… comme le 12 square Grimmaurd.

Incartable sans doute, mais depuis sa discussion avec Rogue, Dana était persuadée de ne pas avoir à faire un indestructible sort de Fidélitas, pour lequel Voldemort aurait du faire confiance à une autre personne que lui. Farfouillant un moment dans sa ceinture, elle en sortit une poudre qu'elle pensait faite pour cette situation, regardant l'autre bout de la rue elle y lança le bouchon ouvert répandant un petit nuage de fumée magique. Et en effet ses soupçons portèrent leur fruits, plus elle se rapprochait du milieu de la rue plus tout y était étiré, déformé comme un élastique tendu à son maximum, comme pour relier d'un trottoir trop court deux rues plus éloignées que ça. Au niveau d'une cabine téléphonique une ligne de lumière vert pâle coupait la rue en deux parties telle la cicatrice d'un membre recollé à un corps.

Dana resta un court moment à observer cette fissure et à se demander si elle était assez prête pour y entrer, sans réellement songer un instant à demander de l'aide à qui que se soit, puis enfin elle sortis deux trois sort qu'elle avait apprit en formation d'aurore, et s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'elle avait causé, à peine assez grande pour elle.

En une seconde elle avait fait un pas sur le vieux pavé londonien, relevant les yeux sur une rue animée et éclairée d'un soleil gris. Tout de l'allure des gens marchant paisiblement au voiture brillante, qu'aux affiches laissaient croire que nous nous trouvions au milieu du vingtième siècle., Dana se demanda même un moment si elle n'avait pas sous estimé le charme dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, puis remarqua que les passants et les flâneurs ne faisaient que tourner en rond dans cette longue rue, tout comme le marchant de lait qui la regardait étrangement comme un fantôme, ne faisait que poser à chaque porte toutes les deux minutes une bouteille qui apparaissait dans son camion et disparaissait du palier. Toute cette artère était comme figée dans le temps refaisant des milliers de fois par jour les mêmes gestes.

Little Hangleton

Malgré les apparences d'une journée d'été Dana ressentait une atmosphère très froide et parcourant cette vieille rue à la mode, jusqu'à une grande grille de fer sur laquelle était indiqué « Orphelinat de Little Hangleton », poussant le portail elle s'avança dans l'allée qui séparait l'établissement des tumultes de la ville, elle eut à plusieurs pas l'impression que des silhouettes sombres la suivaient, mais rien lorsqu'elle se retournait ne lui donnait raison, montant les deux marches vers la porte de bois elle se retint d'y cogner. Le bois comme vivant avait l'air d'onduler légèrement, préférant lui jeter un gravier qu'il absorba comme une flaque d'eau absorbe une goutte de pluie, avant que tel un papier peint se décrochant du mur, une ombre coula de la porte jusqu'au sol et glissa à l'intérieur. Nicols dit une formule qui ouvrit la porte sur un long couloir impersonnel et glacial, s'y engouffrant elle scruta chaque pièce qu'elle dépassait, le rez-de-chaussée était totalement vide, sans trace de l'ombre, mais la sensation des silhouettes derrière elle persistait. Montant les escaliers, elle s'attendait à présent à un piège à chaque pas et arriva à l'étage la main plus cramponnée que jamais sur sa baguette, elle avait bien sur en tête l'ancienne chambre de ce Tom Jedusor, mais gardait un oeil sur les autres, d'instinct elle n'attendait rien de bon de derrière elles. Arrivant là où devait se trouver cette pièce, le mur seul marquait une étrange asymétrie dans le corridor. Dana préférait continuer de fouiller avant de commencer à détruire les murs, ouvrant donc une autre chambre, elle y vie une pièce minuscule munie d'une petite armoire, d'une table et d'un lit contenant son occupant recroqueviller dans sa couverture et tremblant de froid… ou de peur. Semblant ne pas faire attention à elle, Dana ouvrit donc d'autres portes montrant toutes ce même spectacle d'enfants grelottants, décidant de s'approcher de l'un d'eux elle observa son visage terrorisé, percevant elle même ce sentiment de peur et de peine, et se pencha ensuite sur son bureau recouvert de quelques objets avant que…

Ah….. !

Attend !

Le jeune garçon avait couru hors de la chambre en hurlant de peur, tandis que Dana restait perplexe sans bouger. Puis ressentit de nouveau cette impression d'être suivie et tourna sur elle même pour en découvrire la raison… sur la table, elle vit furtivement son reflet suivi d'une ombre… non celle de la porte, mais ayant la forme d'un… d'un détraqueur !

Spero Patronus ! lança t-elle en se tournant.

Sous la lumière argentée des vapeurs de fumée qu'elle créa elle put apercevoir cette créature fuir dans le couloir, prenant désormais le miroir avec elle, Nicols traversait le couloir jetant la moitié du temps un regard dessus et ne fut presque pas surprise de voir le reflet de la porte de Jedusor invisible à l'œil nu. S'aidant de la glace, elle dirigea sa baguette sur la poigné et l'ouvrit, refaisant face au mur, une porte entre-ouverte avait reprit sa place.

Y entrant lentement, elle découvrit une pièce légèrement plus grande que les autres chambres dont les trois autres murs étaient cachés par d'énormes armoires ouvertes sur une vraie collection de jouets cassés et vieux, de bandes dessinées déchirées et de reste d'animaux mort, puis sans prévenir les armoires se refermèrent comme la porte sur son passage. Les panneaux de bois se réouvrirent un instant sur des étagères vides avant de se refermer de nouveau.

D'accord, c'est donc un jeu… , marmonna t-elle.

Dana commença pas celle de droite, mais dés qu'elle chuchota Alohomora… les portes s'ouvrirent sous l'assaut d'un mur de feu… elle résistait difficilement d'un sort bouclier à ce flot incessant de flammes, avant de retourner sa baguette contre elle avec une autre parade. La salle fut donc inondée de flammes plongeant chaque centimètre carré dans une chaleur infernale avant que d'un coup tout ne s'arrête et ne laisse au beau milieu de la pièce un grand bloque de glace.

Se fissurant lentement, il finit par exploser libérant une Dana frigorifiée.

Bien… c'est pas cette porte, dit elle récupérant du choc thermique.

Elle se tourna vers celle de gauche, avançant avec précaution et l'ouvrant à distance, dans un premier temps rien… un trou noir et béant… puis un vent commença à souffler aspirant de plus en plus fort tout vers ce gouffre. Nicols ne savait pas à quoi s'agripper avant d'incanter un sort lui collant les pieds au sol. Cette situation gênante dura un certain moment, tellement que Dana craignait de voir céder le plancher, puis finalement, les cheveux défaits, la veste retournée et le dos plié, le vent l'oublia ainsi en refermant l'accès au trou. Plus que fatiguée de ce jeu, elle ouvrit à pleine main la dernière armoire y découvrant… un grand et imposant… miroir.

Ses proportions n'étaient pas ses seules particularités, l'image de Dana n'était pas du tout frustrée, décoiffée par un vent violent et dans une pièce marquée par un incendie, son reflet en lui souriant se mit de côté pour lui laisser voir au milieu de sa belle pièce blanche une demi-colonne portant une magnifique pensine en marbre noir. Se retournant elle même, elle l'aperçut en vrai là où elle se tenait il y a un instant, se rapprochant donc du centre de la pièce elle jeta de sa baguette un œil dans les souvenirs qui la remplissaient, mais chacun d'eux n'était que des vues de cette même pièce mais avec un autre promontoire à mi-chemin du miroir orné d'une scintillante coupe d'or.


	24. le Prix de l'ombre d'une Ame

Chap 24 : le Prix de l'ombre d'une Ame 

Son regard restait fixé sur la coupe alors qu'elle passait de souvenir en souvenir, mais levant les yeux, rien n'était apparu, puis sans un bruit son reflet reprit une fois de plus son autonomie, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, et prit du boue de la baguette un long filet de lumière et le plaça à sa tempe, faisant comprendre ainsi comment trouver ce trésor. Dana se décida sans illusion sur le danger de sa décision, elle allait mettre en tête des pensées étrangères laisser ici par le plus maléfique mage qu'ait enfanté ce siècle. Regardant une dernière fois sa double irréelle et tenant sa baguette à un centimètre de sa tête, elle finit par le faire entrer en elle.

Comme dans un choc, un vieux souvenir lui remonta à l'esprit, aussi violent qu'un coup de point, mais tout ce confondait avec cet endroit, puis presque assimilé ou refoulé tout revint à son calme, Nicols aurait pu jurer voir dans son flash la présence du trophée Pouffsoufle. Son image en reprenait un, mais sans l'attendre elle avait déjà compris ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle le sentit entrer comme si un ver de terre se glissait dans son oreille puis… un nouveau choc lui prit la tête, tout se confondait dans son esprit, sa chambre d'enfance prenait les traits de cette pièce et cette pièce ceux de sa chambre d'enfance, faisant remonter un sentiment de malaise que Dana, sans pouvoir l'identifier, était sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti. A chacune de ces tortures, ces souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus précis, intense et persistant, une ombre commençait également à apparaître dans ces chimères infernales, et se rapprochait d'elle autant qu'elle tentait de tendre son bras vers l'horcrux. Une fois où elle crut le songe assez stable, elle tenta d'aller à la coupe, mais une main forte la plaqua au sol… revenue presque à la normal, Dana restait médusée au sol se demandant à qu'elle point ces souvenirs étaient les siens…

En reprenant de nouveau un, elle chercha d'abord l'ombre qui, courant vers elle, avait enfin des traits familiers, et se jeta sur elle l'agressant sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Nicols dos au sol se sentait mal… même sale et souillée, des blessures dont elle ne se souvenait plus, c'était comme un très vieux cauchemar dont elle avait cicatrisé jusqu'ici avec l'oubli…

Debout devant la pensine, elle remit sa baguette à son front, et courut droit vers ce qui était sa table de chevet, où brillait ce… mais deux bras la mirent à terre, tentant de se débattre dans tous les sens du poids de cette silhouette aux traits confus de son père, ses cris étaient comme de vieux réflexes incontrôlables. Sans penser à rien elle se releva et reprit un souvenir dans la pensine, chacun d'eux de plus en plus longs se répétaient, elle courait, elle tombait bien avant la coupe et se débattait de plus en plus difficilement d'un homme de plus en plus grand…

Se relevant une nouvelle fois, Dana repensa à cette épouventard qu'elle avait sans crainte affronté dans la demeure des Rogue.

Je n'ai plus peur de lui je n'ai plus peur de lui…, se répétait elle avant de réabsorber une pensée.

Les ombres s'étaient démultipliées, et avaient encore grandi, attrapant Nicols de nouveau et la mettant au sol sous ses propres cries d'enfance… des cries si terribles, qui la marquèrent plus que leurs poignes fortes, tendant d'éviter le visage des agresseurs, elle ne put pas rater que les traits de son père se déformaient en ceux du mage sans nom, tout comme l'inverse.

Le souvenir ne semblait pas s'estomper, pour la première fois Dana faisait tout pour le maintenir en tête, tout pour faire face à ses démons intimes, ouvrant bien les yeux sur ce spectre paternel la maintenant violemment au sol… comme autrefois.

Se tirant de toutes ses forces, et petit à petit malgré les perversités de ce souvenir, elle se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de sa table de chevet… et du trophée…

Ces ombres la griffaient, et lui pressaient l'abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'elle tende le bras, traversant les griffures et les brûlures, elle agrippa enfin la coupe…

A ce geste tout changea, comme tenant une massue, elle fit disparaître d'un coup chaque silhouette superflue, ne laissant que celle d'un père plus vieillissant , et de moins en moins fort à chaque coup que Dana donnait telle armée d'une hache. Comme prise de folie, elle continuait de frapper sauvagement cette ombre de père sur qui elle avait prit littéralement le dessus, frappant… frappant… et frappant encore jusqu'à comme un rêve disparaissant lentement au réveil, il laissa place à un parquet raillé.

Nicols resta accroupie serrée entre ses doigts un long moment, sans même remarquer que des larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Puis deux ou trente minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, Dana vit entrer hésitant un groupe d'enfants, cela même qui dormaient tremblant à cet étage, ils paraissaient tristes, mais au lieu de la réchauffer, elle se sentit comme plongée dans un bain d'eau glacé. Continuant de les regarder s'approcher comme hypnotisée, elle eut comme l'instinct de tourner ses yeux vers le miroir magique. Une vision d'horreur la réveilla de son traumatisme, son reflet essoufflé et entouré d'une bande de détraqueurs…

Expero Patronus ! hurla t-elle en voyant sous la lumière argentée de son patronus brumeux les jeunes enfants se changer en détraqueurs imposants.

Les créatures reculèrent de quelques mètres, mais le sort n'était sans surprise pas assez puissant pour tous les faire fuir. N'attendant pas de se faire encercler ou de perdre ses forces, coura droit hors de la chambre et prit l'option la plus judicieuse… la fuite.

Courant et brandissant son patronus du bout de son arme, telle une torche en feu à des animaux sauvage, elle descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers et explosa réellement la porte d'entrée pour courir dans l'allée vers… une rue vidée de ses passants, mais désormais remplie de détraqueurs. Tenant toujours de la main gauche ce Horcrux elle tournait sur elle même pour repousser de tous côtés les assauts des spectres, leur présence maintenait vif et brûlant le souvenir de son enfance et de son père, lui empêchant de se concentrer sur une pensée vraiment heureuse. Elle se sentait totalement prise au piège, dans ce tourbillon de détraqueurs… lui susurrant deux trois pulsions au passages. Se sentant de plus en plus faible, son patronus perdait de sa force et de sa brillance vacillant comme la flamme d'une allumette, elle mit un genou à terre… puis l'autre, et s'attendant au fond d'elle à devenir une de ces personnes piégées dans cette rue d'éternité… avant qu'un cheval tout de lumière ne la traverse en repoussant la plupart des démons.

Debout Miss Nicols ! cria une voix qu'elle avait bien souvent prise pour ordre.

Ro… Rogue ? se demanda t'elle en voyant arrivé avec fébrilité l'ancien ennemie.

Allez donc détruire cet Horcrux, reprit il, je ne les retiendrais pas longtemps… et trouvez donc un meilleur souvenir !

Mais vous… , tenta t-elle de dire en allant vers cette déchirure verte au beau milieu de la rue.

Détruisez l'horcrux, cria t'il encore plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'avait vu.

Bondissant hors de cette rue elle ne pensa qu'un quart de seconde à ce qui attendait Severus Rogue, puis plus… au peu de temps qu'il pourrait lui laisser pour fuir une horde d'une centaine de détraqueurs. Un simple accio avait fait venir son aspirateur volant sur lequel elle sauta vite appuyant sur l'accélérateur au maximum, elle vola au dessus des toits de Londres bien avant qu'elle ne puise dire Woooooooowwwwww !

Mais aussitôt à zigzaguer entre les cheminées victoriennes, elle vit une bande de détraqueurs lui courir au train, malgré sa vitesse, si grande que des flammes sortaient bien de sa monture, les créatures elles aussi paraissaient voler aussi vite que Dana avait peur d'elles à présent.

Fouillant dans sa tête tout en longeant la Tamise, elle cherchait l'évènement qui lui avait procuré le plus de joie… puis lui vint à l'esprit enfin…

Ahhh , lança t-elle en évitant de peu la base de Big Ben.

Sans le remarquer au début, elle tournait autour du monument, montant en tourbillon de plus en plus près de l'horloge. Dans l'impossibilité de changer sa course sous peine d'être rattrapée par les démons, elle traversa donc un des vitraux, sautant en vol et laissant son bolide s'écraser sur l'autre mur. Dana visa de sa baguette la fenêtre attendant d'un instant à l'autre l'entrée des monstres puis…

Expero Patronus ! Rugit elle en fixant dans sa tête le corps mort et poignardé de Pyrite.

Dans une lumière aveuglante sortit telle une flèche, un aigle traversa cette cage d'escalier repoussant dans le vide des charognards d'âmes.

N'attendant pas qu'ils reviennent, et sans savoir bien se qu'elle faisait, Dana prit la direction du sommet. Traversant étage par étage les engrenages et les poutres de pierre et de bois, repoussant à plusieurs reprises de nouveaux détraqueurs. Arrivant au bout d'un moment au dernier niveau, elle vit des rambardes un nuage noir de ces créatures recouvrant le ciel du petit matin. Se sentant à nouveau piégée, elle visualisait l'affreux baiser du détraqueur qui lui prendrait son…

Comme illuminée par un coup de génie ou ce folie, elle monta sur le rebord mettant la moitié de son corps dans le vide à plus de deux cent mètres de haut, sur le point de tomber, aucun d'eux n'aurait son âme s'il ne tentait pas le baiser tout de suite alors qu'elle basculait. Le plus grand des alentours plongea vers elle remontant sa cagoule et dévoilant son trou béant lui servant de bouche, mais au lieu d'y diriger sa baguette, elle leva la coupe et l'enfonça droit dans sa gueule alors même qu'elle tombait en arrière. La scène si rapide et pourtant si riche, passèrent pour minute au lieu de seconde dans l'esprit de Dana, le détraqueur semblait s'étouffait en aspirant la petite boule de lumière qui sortait de l'horcrux… et une fois avalée, comme un poison ou une bombe… il explosa repoussant au loin les autres par son onde de choc.

Malgré cette vision rien dans l'esprit de Dana ne pourrait venir l'empêcher de toucher le sol dans une seconde et d'en mourir, rien hormis…

Une main se referma sur le col de sa veste et la tira comme catapultée, la tête la première vers le tissu d'un vieux fauteuil rouge brûlé à de multiples reprises. Levant sa tête, Nicols aperçut le visage rayonnant d'Alby Star au volant de son astronef. Volant encore au dessus des toits, plus une cape, ou une silhouette de détraqueurs ne suivait ce drôle de véhicule volant.

Où est donc mon Aspistar ? c'est plus pratique pour voler !

Il est tombé en panne dans un mur de brique, répondit elle au bout d'un moment, mais comment… ?

Grâce à ça, dit il en montrant la montre de Maximus, vous aviez disparu puis réapparu sur la case danger.

Et c'est vous qu'on a envoyé ?

Les autres sont assez occupés, une histoire de combat final, d'ailleurs…, dit il en sortant un petit miroir de poche, notre petite affaire est elle bien réglée ?

Oui… oui… dites leur qu'il est de nouveau mortel…mortel…


	25. les Adieux à la Chrysalide

Chap 25 : les Adieux à la Chrysalide 

Cela devait bien faire une semaine que tout était fini, plus d'horcrux ni même de seigneur noir… elle ne savait pas grand chose comme tout le monde de ce qui s'était passé entre le encore plus célèbre Harry Potter et le mage noir. Mais contrairement aux autres elle comprenait peut être mieux qu'il veuille garder le silence sur ces événements, elle non plus ne voudrait pas voir affiché dans tous les journaux ce qu'elle a subit à Little Hangleton. Des rumeurs sur ses actions héroïques circulaient également, en moindre importance certes, mais assez pour faire chuchoter les gens du ministère à son passage, son rapport final remis à un Rufus Scrimgeour sans voix de frustration et de perplexité, avait du faire le tour des services dans son résumé le plus sommaire.

Sans parler des quelques bavardages des personnes comme Percy et Alby ou encore des oubliators tels que Bondupoid censés faire le ménage derrière ces combats. C'est presque étonnée qu'elle reçut l'hibou l'invitant à une cérémonie en hommage des disparus lors des combats.

S'étant faite plus recluse depuis la victoire, elle revit surprise de leur gentillesse un grand nombre des membres de l'ordre du phénix, et des sorciers qu'elle avait croisés aux cotés de Lokiscare. C'était d'ailleurs en grande partie pour lui qu'elle était venue, sans bien savoir à quoi s'attendre. Une nouvelle fois dans le parc de Poudlard, ici même où tout avait commencé pour elle, se rappelant exactement cette journée étrange. Sans écouter les paroles monotones de Scimgeour parlant des pertes les unes après les autres… personne ne savait dans la salle qu'à cette énumération de noms il fallait ajouter Séverus Rogue mort dans une rue réapparu. Dana regardait, elle ne faisait que ça scrutant toutes les personnes et leur visages, étaient ils tous ravis de ce jour, certains rêvaient ils encore d'un grand lord noir ? ou d'autres comme elle ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Phylis devant elle pleura à chaude larme en entendant le nom de Maximus Lokiscare, quant à Dana, elle se contenta de lancer un regard vers un jeune guitariste connu des Bizard'sisters.

La cérémonie terminée, elle dit vite au revoir à ce trio de jeunes adultes prometteurs et s'apprêta à sortir, quand le ministre la retint d'un mot.

Nicols !

Oui… monsieur, dit elle sans grand enthousiasme.

J'ai… disons, oui… j'ai apprécié votre rapport, même tardif, disait il en cherchant ses mots, cela souligne vos aptitudes et votre potentiel au sein du ministère.

Amphissas m'a proposé un poste au département des mystères.

C'est… envisageable, mais j'apprécierais en discuter avec vous, pourquoi pas demain à la première heure ?

A condition qu'on ne fasse pas de pacte d'enfant au dessus de votre cheminée.

Le ciel irradiait de toute sa beauté cette rue à la mode de Londres, alors que la circulation automobile bouchonnait à cause d'une Black cab stationnée en double file. A son volant une Dana Nicols énervée mais parfaitement dans son rôle et son costume sobre d'auror.

Tonks ! hurlait elle vers un magasin.

Oui… oui, répondait une autre jeune femme à la moue confuse et aux cheveux blanc neige sortant de la boutique plusieurs paquets à la main.

Nous sommes en service !

Ça va, ça va, j'ai encore l'impression de faire équipe avec Fol'œil là, fait attention.

C'est une insulte ça ? demanda t-elle en remettant le contact.

Non, non, reprit Tonks en jetant les sacs sur la banquette arrière, j'ai eu un de ces mals fous à la retrouver… la même robe que sa mère.

A qui ?

A Remus bien sûr… tu n'as pas oublié que…

Non bien sûr, se rattrapa t-elle, c'est juste que nous sommes sur deux affaires de repentis mangemorts et à la poursuite de Greyback, alors j'avoue…qu'à certain moment ton mariage m'échappe.

Tu dois tout de même venir tu es la..

Seconde demoiselle d'honneur, oui… oui…, le rêve de ma vie.

Qui sait, je serai peut être la tienne bientôt, reglissa Nymphadora, il y a plusieurs bels…

Tonks !

Quoi ? Charlie est très agréable, un bon cousin, et ce célèbre joueur de quidditch… ce Krum qui t'a envoyée cette lettre.

Pourquoi ils y seront ? questionna t-elle en tirant un des boutons placés là par Alby et qui fit s'envoler le véhicule.

Bien sûr, …Phénix oblige, tout comme Harry, t'ai-je déjà dit que…

Que c'est un ami… et que tu a veillé sur lui..

Non, coupa t'elle, il vient de passer la première étape de formation d'Auror…

Mais un sorcier sur un balais volant les croisa à tout vitesse, suivit de près par Kingsley et un autre mage.

On a du travail là, dit Dana avec la plus belle joie qu'elle connaisse.

Enclenchant la seconde vitesse et appuyant à fond, le vieux taxi londonien volant suivait ces balais dans leur course aérienne, nous laissant là les regarder poursuivre les sorciers et les magiciens obscures, comme leur profession d'Auror l'oblige et les gratifie du titre de Chasseur de mages noirs.

Fin


End file.
